The Lost Heart
by E.Winters
Summary: Loki discovers a lost love blossom once more as he tries to control the world of Midgardians that is now just within his grasp. Evelyn Winters, an agent to shield, takes Loki's heart without even realising in her own mind, that her heart may already belong to him...
1. Chapter 1

_**Years before time was known on earth a love had begun between a man and woman of Asgard. A love that altered the ways of a man, to show a side that would never have been before. A love lost.**_

_**Loki as a child was not favoured, unlike his brother Thor. He spent his childhood learning the arts of sorcery, for which he had a natural empathy, while his Brother, a warrior to be, spent his time training to fight his enemies in later years to come. Loki thought that he did not belong to those of Asgard, but to some world that did not stand anymore, then a woman had changed his thoughts. **_

_**Her name was Eira, as delicate as snow; she showed him the ways to love the realm he lived in. She encouraged him to love the future and what may come to it. Whenever he felt the loneliness of the night he would find her and she would listen to his melancholy heart. They told one another all their secrets and dreams for the future and they kept them for themselves. Through his powers he could make her mind run free with his own, thus creating a world where they could exist, away from the pains that life seemed to consist of. She, of all the Asgardians, was the only one to pursue him anywhere he led. **_

_**But an unlikely turn of events had occurred forcing their love to no longer be. Thor had noticed the absence in his brother's ways; he seemed, all too suddenly, to be at peace with the death of Eira. No-one quite knew the reason for her death, but that it was all so unexpected to them. Loki mourned in his own way; he would lock himself away from them and through his spells would create a memory of her before him.**_

_**He would never quite regain the bond he had with his brother, until the time of Thor's coronation. That's when their relationship seemed to return to a more familiar state, but during this time he still seemed different through terms of absence. Thor had Sif, his allies and their father, who had complete faith in his elder son, whereas Loki resigned himself. Not even willing to confide in his mother, of whom loved him unconditionally and remained loyal to the son so often overshadowed by his sibling, the God of Mischief slipped into a state of silent inner torment. **_

_**It was not long before Loki discovered the truth of his heritage, revealing all his doubts to be right. The world he always wished to be a part of fell away slowly and painfully, losing trust in the people he believed were his family. No one would have predicted the man he would become as the pain and seclusion warped into a rage uncontrollable, blinding him with revenge and madness.**_

The piercing alarm began to ring in all our ears. I stood within the rush of all the shield agents preparing for departure.

"Agent Winters." A voice said behind me. I turned to see a man, in a white coat looking a little shaken. "Yes." I replied, my voice attempting to sound confident, especially while trying to make a good impression on my first national incident.

"I can't find Agent Hill, I need to send a…a message to her…" he stuttered. I calmed him and replied.

"Don't worry, I'll go find Hill." I smiled slightly at him, and walked through the agents swarming around me.

As I made my way through deserted corridors, only hearing the echo of my footsteps, the area seemed to be too quiet. I stopped to turn around feeling a presence behind me and appearing there to be no one there. I took in a deep breath and began to walk a little faster for my search for Maria Hill, and I felt my heart hit my rib cage to the same speed as my feet touching the floor.

I walked through the doorway leading to the place where the vehicles are stored to see Hill pacing back and forth, as though she was waiting for someone. She turned to me, nodding to show she acknowledged my presence and was about to speak. Just then Agent Barton, Eric Selvig and a man I had never seen before walked through.

"I need these vehicles." Barton said pointing to the cars, while telling Hill. They walked towards the transportation and the stranger struggled into the back, looking drained of energy.

Hill looking confused answered back to Barton while looking at this stranger.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"They didn't tell me." Barton replied, preparing himself to enter the vehicle.

Hill turned around and shrugged her shoulders at me as I watched the stranger while he was steadying himself.

"_**Hill!" **_I heard Fury's voice in panic. The stranger shot a glance towards us, and he looked at me taken a back.

"_**Do you copy?" **_I heard him again. Agent Hill looked at me weary and began to take the device from her belt. She began to bring it up to her ear and he said again.

"_**Barton has turned." **_Fury said. Just then while the stranger looked at me intently, Clint whipped the gun from his side, and began shooting in our direction, forcing Hill and I to duck for cover behind the wall.

"What the hell." I said under my breath. I had my gun in my right hand, ready to shoot back, but just then I heard the screech of tyres against the floor and the engine distance from my ears. I rolled out into the open doorway before Hill and began shooting, while she tried to get back to Fury.

I saw the man watch me, slightly leaning forward as they sped up the ramp and disappeared behind the wall.

"_**They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" **_Fury continued. She looked up to me and began running towards a jeep.

"Come on Agent, we can't let them leave." She said to me. We made our way to the jeep, with her in the driving seat, and we began to follow them, through the sound of their engine. I grabbed the top of the Jeep trying to keep my balance, as I had my gun prepared in my hand.

"Try going through the Car Park, we'll reach them quicker that way." I shouted to her over the engine. She nodded, turning the wheel quickly, causing us to almost flip over. She came out through the turning and we ended up in front of Barton. She turned the jeep now so were face to face with them, Barton speeding slightly so he knocked us.

"Try shooting at them!" Hill shouted. I shot at their tyres, but they were resistant to gun shot.

Clint began shooting at me; I ducked hearing the bullet pierce through the seat behind me. Agent Barton accelerated, causing Hill to lose control of her wheel, swerving us so we were forced to drive behind them.

The man began looking attentively at me again, and I saw disbelieving joy in his eyes. They drove faster, causing space between us. I heard cracks and rumbles from behind and I turned to see the roof falling as Hill tried to accelerate the vehicle desperately.

"The roof!" I shouted in shock.

"Hold on!" she screamed driving faster towards them. In these man's eyes I saw worry and pain, but as I saw him turn his gaze to Hill he smiled menacingly. Just then the ceiling came crashing down around us. A rock fell in front, causing us to stop abruptly straining my neck with the sudden jolt, my hand whacking against the dashboard. The only thing I could see through the gap was his face distancing from my vision.

"Are you alright Winters?" she said to me.

"Yeah, my wrist is just bruised." I said feeling my hand pulsing.

The walkie-talkie began to buzz as I heard Coulson's voice.

"_**Director?"**_ We heard him say. _**"Director Fury, do you copy?" **_he continued.

"_**The Tesseract is with a hostile force." **_We heard Fury reply. We began to make our way out of the vehicle and find the damage done._** "I have men down. Hill?"**_

Agent Maria Hill looked at me before answering. "A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." She replied catching her breath.

"_**Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." **_Fury said defiantly.

"Roger that." She said looking at me again seeing annoyance in her face.

"_**Coulson get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now we are at war." **_Fury stated. I looked down thinking of the events that may now occur before us.

"_**What do we do?" **_Coulson asked his voice a little strained.

"_**We call them."**_ Fury replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but feel unsafe even being in the company of Shield. The way Loki looked at me that day had unsettled my stomach even from a distance. It seemed as though he recognised me, even though I had never met him before. Whoever or whatever this man was, he did not want peace from earth.

"_We are now at War…"_ Fury words still remained in my head, making me feel even more discomfort. The Avengers were now going to come together and save us from this man and it was my job to help recruit each of them and make sure they knew the job and the situation they were getting themselves into. I was even given the pleasant job of helping Tony Stark understand (if he ever arrived) the state Shield was getting into. I was also to help Banner with any equipment he needed in his lab while Fury dealt with the matters of Captain America. Whatever was going to happen next, I wasn't looking forward to it at all. This was now war…

I walked into the lab hesitantly, where Banner worked himself away to remove his mind from the 'other guy' (as he put it) to inquire whether or not he needed any help.

"Can I help you with anything Sir?" I asked him, placing my hands behind my back standing formally. He looked up to see me and smiled, his glasses sliding a little of his nose.

"Sir? Really Evelyn I thought we were friends by now." He replied putting himself back to work.

"I've only known you for at least, three hours." I said to him.

"And…?" he asked me, waiting for me to explain why that was an excuse.

I paused before answering, thinking of what to say. "…and nothing." I responded to him. "Anyway it's protocol Bruce. Fury believes to say sir or madam to those above themselves in ranking." I said looking a little more relaxed. I walked over to him and took the seat next to him placing my head between my hands leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Tired?" he asked handing me some of his coffee.

"Thanks." I said taking the coffee from his hand. "…and yes I am. Stark hasn't even arrived yet..." I said sipping at the drink relieving my thirst.

"That's just his way I suspect, to arrive fashionably late." He said smiling to himself. I grinned back taking another sip of the warm liquid.

"So how you doing?" I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He inhaled slowly before answering me.

"Yeah I'm okay…" his expression showed an uncertainty of this conversation. I decided to drop the subject knowing that it made him uncomfortable. It must be pretty hard to always compose yourself, even if the little things make you angry, but Bruce was strong.

We talked a while with one another; he knew I was frustrated and needed time away from the worries swarming around Shield, and I knew he needed company. Eventually and unwillingly I had to leave and carry on with my duties. Bruce told me not to worry; he said I was doing well at my first year at Shield, and I hoped he was right.

I made my way to the control room. As my foot stepped through the door, and I heard Nick Fury's voice in my direction.

"Agent Winters, where have you been?" he asked me crossing his arms on his chest.

"I went to see and inquire whether or not he needed anything Sir." I said to him. My gaze wandered from his and I saw Steve Rogers – the famous Captain America – looking back at me and he gave me a small smile. I hadn't really noticed how handsome he was until I was now face to face with him. I inhaled sharply feeling my face flush a little before him.

"Captain." I said nodding in his direction.

"Agent Winters." He said showing a small grin in my direction. I looked down to the floor feeling the embarrassment take over me. He was so beautiful, and I'm not exaggerating. His T-Shirt perfectly presented his muscles and his trousers…

"If you're finished Winters." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my boss with full attention. "Any news of Banner's research?" he said walking over to the table.

"No more than earlier Sir." I said to him. He nodded looking over at the Agents of Shield work away in their haste to find Loki. I saw Rogers walk over to the equipment being used, and looking completely fascinated by how everything worked. Fury went off to a control panel inquiring of Loki, while I made my way over to the Captain.

"So how do you like the hellicarrier?" I asked him. He turned to me smiling a little in embarrassment.

"It's…different." He said thinking of his choice of words.

"It's hard to get used to. I've been here a year and it still manages to amaze me." I said looking out the window. They sky was such a buoyant blue even through all the clouds around us. I could see the sun trying to break through the clouds protection, I can't remember seeing a sky like that in a long time, but I couldn't help but think would it be the last?

"In all honesty ma'am I can't wait to have my feet back on the ground." He said chuckling to himself. I turned back to him and laughed a little.

Just then, everyone's pace began to quicken around us, even their voices increasing. Steve and I looked at each other in confusion before the two of us heard Fury speak. Steve

"You're up Cap." Fury said directly to Steve. He turned and smiled to me just before he walked out of the control room to find his suit. It seemed that I was now the only one that didn't understand what was going on. I walked over to the man on the computer where Fury had just been; he turned around, most likely hearing my footsteps.

"Agent Winters." He acquainted me.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly leaning on the back of his chair.

"We've found the location of Loki." He said quickly, showing me the exact position of him. Germany. What would he be doing there? What was his plan? I thought for a moment before turning around and finding Fury beginning to walk out of the room hurriedly.

"Agent Fury…Sir!" I said shouting to him as he left the room. I caught up with him, his step not slowing.

"Is it possible that I can accompany Agent Romanoff and Captain on this mission?" I asked him breathlessly. He stopped and turned facing me, almost making me run into him. He looked me up and down examining my state, I tried fixing my hair quickly, but my hair still remained caught on my face. He squinted his eye and glared a little, causing me to take a step back.

"I don't see why not. You can stay with Romanoff in the Hellicarrier." He said walking again. I was still standing smiling to myself, finally my first real mission outside base.

"Come on Agent Winters, we haven't got all day." I heard his voice down the corridor. I jumped being lost in my own thoughts before running after him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the cockpit with Natasha; weary of what will happen next. The atmosphere wasn't as light as I would've hoped for with Steve, Natasha and I in the air craft, the only thing audible was the sound of the engine. We had finally found Loki after he stole the Tesseract and took Clint from us, putting him into a cruel state. Whenever Clint was the subject in a conversation I could sense from Natasha that she hated him not being there. She would become quieter and less responsive around us. Even after him doing that, in some way, I wanted to see Loki again. This man completely fascinated me.

"You ready Cap?" Natasha asked Steve. I hadn't realised we were there yet while I was in my train of thought. I looked down to see a crowd of people rush out a building in blind panic, trying to from something…or someone.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said confidently. I turned around in my seat so now I was facing him

"Be careful Steve." I said to him. He saluted me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Will do ma'am." And then he was gone. I turned back to Natasha and her expression softened. Down below, my gaze noticed someone from a distance and I could instantly tell it was Loki. The way he moved was different, more confident than they were the first time I saw him. Suddenly people around him began to drop to their knees and bow their heads in fear. He held his hands up majestically and walked through the horde of people.

"What is he doing?" I said to Natasha.

"I don't know yet." She said back to me, keeping her eye on Loki, the target.

Loki lifted his weapon in the direction of a defenceless man and then an optimistic blue energy source fled from Loki's spear and headed straight for the man's chest. Steve, from nowhere, jumped before the man, protecting him with his shield causing the energy to bounce of it and cast back into Loki which made him to fall to the ground viciously. Loki lifted his head quickly completely understanding the interruption of his kill. Captain bravely made his way closer to him, the same time Loki was pulling himself to his feet.

"That's our cue." Natasha said with a grin on her face. She moved us closer to the scene below us and switched the button to realise the gun, for pure intimidation purposes.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." She continued. The same time as she said these words, having my hands ready on the gun trigger to fire at him if needed, It had happened so quickly that he shot the energy towards the air craft, causing the Black Widow to jerk the control to her left as quick as she could. The battle beneath us carried on, and I noticed Captain being thrown to his feet every chance Loki got.

"Guys all over the place." She whispered under her breath worriedly.

"What are we gonna do? Call for back up?" I asked saying any options that came to my head. Just then a voice from the controls appeared.

"_Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" _His voice said. As his speech faded, a song by AC/DC began to play on our headphones and we both knew who it was. Natasha and I glanced at each other with relieved expressions.

"I believe we now have back up." She said to me, ready to stable the air craft for landing.

"It's about time." I said with a grin. She laughed back and we turned the plane around ready for landing. A bright flash of light was travelling through the sky at some speed, shooting a beam right at Loki, knocking him back once more. As Iron Man landed on the floor, Captain walked up beside him, and I noticed Loki had removed his helmet and cape within his position using some sort of spell. Natasha lowered the air craft to the ground, and opened the ramp up the back in order for the two Avengers and Loki to enter.

"Loki can't do anything to harm us in here." She said to me. I must have had quite a worried expression on my face. I nodded at her and stood from my place in the cockpit intrigued by Loki. I stood behind Natasha's seat waiting for them to appear. First Loki emerged from the outside, and entered the air craft. I felt my heart beat a little faster in my chest and I couldn't understand why he was having this sort of impact on me.

He held his head down, almost as though he was acting ashamed of being 'defeated', but when his head lifted, his gaze locked with mine, his green eyes piercing me and he didn't turn away. He stopped right in the middle of the ramp and I began to feel nervous once again, involuntary I pushed my back into the seat a little. He wasn't staring; he was gazing at me with pleasure. I was about to say something to Steve to move Loki's view from me, but Tony did that for me.

"Come on reindeer games, take a seat." Stark said to him. He did not respond, but moved out of the way, and sat down on the bench near the ramp, his eyes still on me.

There was a pause before anyone else said anything, but of course Tony broke it. "New agent?" he asked pointing at me. Steve exhaled and walked over to me standing next to me.

"This is Agent Evelyn Winters, Evelyn of course you know Tony Stark." He said turning and facing him. Tony nodded in my direction showing approval and I relived a sigh.

"Evie, is it alright if I call you Evie, Agent Evelyn Winters seems too long to say all the time." he said in his rushed voice, well his normal voice.

"Erm..." I began to say, but the Tony walked past me and stood behind Natasha's chair. Steve rolled his eyes a little at him and I knew they weren't getting off to a good start.

"…and how are you Miss Romanoff." Tony asked her sarcastically. She ignored his way and began pressing buttons, and controlling the aircraft lifting it from the ground.

"Awwh you missed me really..." he began but then she spoke in general terms.

"We should be back at base within a few hours." She said focusing on the sky. I sat down on the bench across from Loki and he leant forward a little. As he did I saw relief in his eyes, and a small smile crept across his pale face.

"_Is he saying anything?" _I heard Fury ask.

"Not a word." Natasha replied annoyance in her voice.

"_Just get him here. We're low on time."_

I turned my gaze from Loki my hair hitting my cheek slightly. I began to feel myself blush a little as his eyes lingered at my face still. I looked up to Captain who began talking to Stark.

"I don't like it." Steve mumbled to Tony, but it was still noticeable.

"What, rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony replied louder. I shifted my eyes to Loki who sat there completely still, with a blank expression on his face.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Steve said a little agitated. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Stark said and winked at me. I laughed a little at him, but then composed my face for Steve's sake. "What's your thing, Pilates?" he continued.

"What?" Steve said with confusion and irritation in is voice.

I took my attentions away from the conversation they were having, and I looked at Loki, who was for once not looking at me. His face showed no expression, but in his eyes he was truly thinking of something.

"What's your plan?" I whispered not knowing I had said it out loud. He heard me and turned his gaze at me again searching my face. He leant in again and smiled favourably at me.

"I knew I would find you again…" he said his voice smooth and seductive. Before I could ask him what he meant, a big flash of lightning lit up the carrier and swerving the air craft a little, I held onto the handle above me. Loki eyes wondered to above to he could stare out the window, he looked almost worried.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said at him. The first thing he had said to the avenger since entering the air craft.

Just then a loud thud hit the top of the carrier causing us to shake more, lightning surrounding us still. Loki began to steady himself, as Iron Man placed his helmet back on, Steve with his. Tony walked over to the controls and opened the ramp to get a look of what was outside. Steve and I looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. I looked at Loki who was watching Iron Man make his way towards the back. Then a man appeared from nowhere, holding a large hammer in his right hand with his red cape waving in the wind. When the man appeared, I looked right at Loki who had pain on his face. The man stood from where he was crouched and began to walk towards Tony, who in defence was about to shoot at him. He knocked Iron man back who then hit Captain on the way, causing them both to fall to the floor. I moved quickly helping Steve up, he grabbed my hand and helped pull himself up from the ground. The man grabbed Loki by the neck forcefully and pulled him to his feet. I reached out to try and grab Loki from him, but so quickly he threw them both out of the back causing me to almost fall.

"And now there's that guy." Tony said sarcastically.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked while trying to control the air craft.

"That guys a friendly?" Steve inquired breathlessly.

"Doesn't matter." Tony said quickly. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"I don't think he would kill him…" I tried to say but Steve unintentionally interrupted me.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted at him

"I have a plan." Tony said walking to the opening. "Attack." And then he was gone, soon to be a distant flash through the clouds.

Steve grabbed a parachute and I tried to stop him.

"What are you doing, Steve, their gods." I said to him in panic.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." Natasha agreed with me.

"I don't see how I can." He said buckling the parachute around him.

"Like Winter's said, these guys come from legend. They're basically gods." She said trying to change his mind.

"There's only one god ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said about to walk out.

"Seriously Steve." I said sternly to him. He turned to me quickly.

"I'm not gonna leave everything to Stark Evelyn." He said before jumping from the ramp and falling through the sky. I shut the ramp, removing the wind from inside the air craft and walked back over to Natasha, and sat down breathlessly.

"I swear this missions gets more and more interesting." I said to her.

"Well that's an average day at shield." She said plainly. I laughed a little looking out with window hoping Steve and Tony were gonna be okay.

"_I knew I would find you again." _What did Loki mean? The way he looked and now spoke towards me was as though knew me. I couldn't help but feel; maybe I had met him before?


	4. Chapter 4

When we landed on the Hellicarrier, at least twelve to fourteen agents came running out, all armed, and collected Loki, surrounding him as they lead him inside. Before he reached inside he glanced back to me with a sly smile appearing on his face.

"He seems to like you." Natasha said making me jump. I turned around and shrugged my shoulders.

"I doubt it…" I began but Fury came rushing out, with Hill and Coulson at his side.

"We expected you back at least an hour ago Agents." He said moving his glance from Natasha to Steve, to Tony then to me.

"There was some complication." Tony said sarcastically. Then emerging from the air craft, the man walked down the ramp, looking slightly confused at what was around him.

"Thor…so good of you to join us." Fury said. Thor had looked at Fury, making his way towards us.

"I'm here for Loki, to discover what he has in planned for earth." Thor said triumphantly at Fury.

"Okay then… lets go inside, I need a drink." Tony said walking towards the inside of the carrier. Fury, Hill, Thor and Coulson all followed where he headed, Coulson smiling at me before moving, leaving Natasha Steve and I still on the deck.

"Well that was interesting." Steve said, breaking the silence.

"You can say that again." I said back to him staring at the agents and Thor.

We all stood there listening into the conversation between Fury and Loki hopefully discovering the true meaning of Loki's arrival.

"…_built for something a lot stronger than you."_ Fury said after Loki enquiring of the cage he had been put in.

"_Oh I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." _Loki replied staring straight into the camera. I looked at Bruce who smiled at me reassuringly, that he did not get hurt by his comment.

"_How desperate are you…" _He continued. "…_that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" _He said with a harsh tone.

"_How desperate am I?" _Fury replied with annoyance in his tone. _"You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." _We all looked at each other in suspense to hear Loki's reply.

"_ooooo… it burns you to have come so close." _Loki replied with a 'lighter, more sadistic tone. "_To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share."_ I couldn't help but still be so intrigued by this man. To have him make me believe that I had met him before… I listened intently to his voice as he carried on. "_And then to be reminded of what real power is." _Loki spoke finally. There was a pause before a voice could be heard once more.

"_well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." _I smiled a little at Fury sarcasm, crossing my arms as I sat beside Natasha.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce asked sardonically, folding his arms in front of him also.

Captains then replied as he leant into the back of his chair. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" We all turned to Thor who stood there in a thinking stature. He spoke without making eye contact with anyone.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people." He said his position more tranquil.

"Against us?" I asked. Thor stood and looked at me and nodded. "But why?" I said confused at his plan of attack.

"They will win him the earth." He replied looking down. "…in return I suspect the Tesseract."

"An Army." Captain replied. "…from outer space." He looked at Natasha who was looking down at the table, re-reading Loki's file.

"So he's building another portal?" Bruce said removing his glasses from his face. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for…"

"Selvig?" Thor asked a little disheartened.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said looking at Thor.

"He's a friend." Thor replied. It seems that they had already met before.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell…" Natasha said the first thing, she had said since coming back from the mission. She took a pause before continuing. "…along with one of ours." She looked down a little disheartened, the way Thor had.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Captain said.

"I agree with Cap." I said. "I mean Loki's wouldn't just give up…" I continued, and then Bruce began talking.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him…"

"Bruce…" I replied a little annoyed at what he said. I don't understand why I felt annoyed; he was just a troubled mind… Steve and Natasha looked at me in confusion, as I was almost defending Loki in some way. I looked down from their stare feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said at Bruce. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." He said defiantly. Natasha broke her stare of me and replied to Thor.

"He killed eighty people in two days." She said while looking at his file on the computer.

"He's adopted." Thor replied quickly.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said walking towards the table. "Iridium…what do they need iridium for?" he said.

Just then the one and only Tony Stark walked in along with Coulson. Coulson smiled at me while Tony gave me a little wink.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He said still walking. He turned a whispered something to Coulson. I saw Coulson nod and there was soon intrigued to what he had agreed to.

"It means the portal wont collapse on itself, like it did at Shield…" He carried on. "No hard feelings point break. You've got a mean swing." Tony said patting Thor's bulky arm with the back of his hand.

"Also…" he began carrying on walking forward. "…it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants it to." He finished walking over to the computer. He looked around him and began speaking in gibberish.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the top sails." He spoke to the agents controlling the movements of the carrier. They looked up to him in confusion as I exchanged glances with Steve and Bruce.

"That man is playing galaga." He pointed to a man, Steve followed where his finger was pointing to and was about to speak. "He thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony continued.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked placing one hand over his eye.

Maria Hill exhaled sharply and stood with her arms folded across her chest in impatience. "He turns." She replied.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." I looked at Natasha and her face had remained composed, even to the sound of his name.

"The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to Kick-start the cube." He said clicking his fingers. We sat there a second, staring at one another, Steve most of all confused.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked looking at him with her eyes squinting.

"Last night." Tony said simply. "The packet, Selvigs notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one that did the reading?" he said with his hands out in front of him, scoping the room.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, waiting for Tony's reply but instead got one from Bruce, who walked back and forth slightly.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120- million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony said walking over to the table.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said. Natasha, Steve and I all looked a little dumfounded at the conversation before us. I knew little of physics and chemistry, but still not at much as them.

"Finally someone who speaks English." Tony said shaking Bruce's hand.

"Is that what just happened." Steve asked scoping the room. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"It's good to meet you . Your work on antielectron collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Bruce looked a little embarrassed of Tony's 'compliment' and replied simply with a 'Thanks.'

Fury walked in telling Tony the plan to why Bruce was here. It was only to track the cube and Tony was to help with that. They had to try and figure out the reason why Loki has it, and how he uses it.

As we separated from the meeting that was held, I walked down the corridor running into Coulson on the way.

"Oh, well done on your first mission Evelyn." He said slightly smiling. Coulson wasn't the one to smile, but when he did I felt a little better each time.

"Thanks, I didn't know we were even gonna get close to Loki, let alone capture him…but like Steve said it strange cause he gave up so easily." I said losing my train of thought thinking of only Loki. I still didn't know why he could have this effect on me.

"Well Loki has a plan and we're going to figure out what it is." He said to me. I nodded exhaling deeply.

"Yeah, well… he's pretty hard to read." I said folding my arms.

"We will find out." Coulson said putting a hand on my arm. "Now I've got to get back to Thor, explain something to him about Miss Foster." He said walking away.

I carried on walking in the other direction trying to figure out what to do until I figured out what I could do, the only thing that may help. I came across the door where there were two agents standing in front of it, I asked them to let me in. As they did, a rush of nerves came over me as I walked down the short corridor, I turned to my right and another door now stood before me. I looked through the small window, seeing the man pace back and forth in his small case. I pushed the button to let me through, hesitatingly stepping through the door, to be in the same room as Loki…


	5. Chapter 5

I hesitated my way in, feeling my nerves take over me. There he sat in the enclosed glass case, looking at the floor. I tried to make small noises with my shoes, but since I wasn't the lightest on my feet, my footstep became heavy causing him to look up. When he saw me he stood from his place and watched me. I stopped abruptly when he saw me, looking back at him.

_She had looked the same as her. The way she moved and looked down when she was embarrassed. Loki saw Eira in her, he knew it was her, and there was no other explanation. They had the same ice-blue eyes, deep brunette coloured locks that shined naturally. He had found her again…_

"I don't know why I'm here." I said to him quietly not being able to turn from his eye's glare.

"But I do…" he began walking closer to the edge of the case so now his face was inches from the glass, and his arm leant against it.

"What do you mean? You don't know anything about me." I said louder taking a step towards him confidently. He paused before saying anything.

"How cruel the heart can be." He said his expression relaxing. I walked closer to him so now my face was inches from his, with the glass separating us.

"Eira…" he whispered.

"My name is Evelyn." I said austerely. "Not Eira."

He smiled slowly. "Yes…you're braver than she was." He said. I could see pain in his eyes, and I could not take my stare from him. My heart began to race as I looked at his lips.

"I've waited for you, for so long…" he whispered leaning his for head against the glass. "What I would do to touch your skin." He said placing his other hand on the glass. I didn't know what was happening to me, I felt as though I was in a trance. My hand, without even realising, placed against his hand on the glass, as he looked up to me. I stared at our hands for a while, and I had the urge to want to touch his skin.

"I don't know you…" I began to say.

"From reality…no but through dreams…" he said, his eyes beginning to glisten. "Come with me…" he said. "We spoke of a time when we would live our lives together." He continued remembering old memories.

_Loki kept confusing himself with her and Eira. He believed that it was Eira standing before him and not Evelyn. He just wanted to break through the glass and take her away with him …_

"My love…" he whispered his gaze moving to my lips.

"What is it about you that makes me care." I said, my eyes beginning to water through frustration. I looked down, and the whole time I was with him, I felt as though I was in a dream.

"I have to go…" I began but he stopped me in my tracks by shouting at me.

"No! Don't leave me…." he said, his face in pain. It seemed as though he tried to compose his cool façade once more, but he couldn't. Tears began to fall from my face, and I couldn't stop them. I took a step away from him, removing my hand from the glass. He tried to reach for me in desperation but his had just ended up hitting the wall between us.

Just then his face was no longer with pain and hurt, but a cunning smile appeared on his face and he looked behind me.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on Me." he said. I turned to see Agent Romanoff standing behind me with her arms folded across her chest.

"But you figured I'd come." She replied

"After." He responded turning away from me and walking to the middle of the case. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would co-operate." He said smiling menacingly at her.

"Agent Winters would you excuse us please." She said to me, without looking at my direction. I turned back to Loki who had no expression on his face, yet his eyes burned bright into mine. I turned from both of them and left the room hurriedly.

As soon as I left I made a run for it. Who was Eira, where was this desperation coming from when it is just him and I together? I couldn't be near him, not knowing anything he had planned for me.

As I ran, I hadn't noticed that someone was coming from the opposite direction from me. I head butted Thor right in his chest, he seemed to not be at all bothered by it, but I began to have a slight head ache.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" he said to me looking with worry in his face. He could obviously notice I had been crying, and I was slightly shivered at the conversation I had just had with the God of Mischief, Thor's brother.

I nodded slightly feeling exhaustion take over me. I let some more tears fall from my face; ever since Loki had arrived I had felt weaker in myself. Anything to do with Loki and my emotions became heightened. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Thor can I ask you something?" I said to him quietly. He looked at me a little confused and just nodded his head.

"Who is Eira?" I said looking him right in the eye.

"Eira?" he said, his eyebrows knotting together. "Eira." He said again, his face showing realisation. "Of course…that's why he had looked upon you differently to others…" he said remembering all. I had no clue of what he was talking about.

"Who was she?" I asked with more nervousness. He looked at me, and he showed sympathy for me. I heard footsteps coming from behind us, and again it was Natasha interrupting my way on to discovery.

"Thor, come quickly we need you. Evelyn, you should stay with Coulson." Thor agreed to go and they left me standing by myself. It happened so quickly I began to run again trying to locate Coulson, in the fear of what was going to happen next.

I had made my way to the control room and found Hill and Coulson controlling each manufacture of the Hellecarrier. I went over to Coulson hurriedly and he turned to me.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked him. He began walking and signalled for me to follow him, as he made his check around the control room.

"What do you mean Evelyn." He asked me, reading through Loki's file.

"I mean don't you have a feeling?" I asked him. He stopped and turned to me placing his hands on his hips.

"Evelyn what is it?" he enquired me leaning in, waiting for a reply.

"I have this feeling…" I began but just then, and rumble throughout the Hellecarrier, echoed through the room. We began shaking and the alarm activated, flashing red lights all around the room. Coulson and I held onto each other's arms trying to steady ourselves.

"Was that the feeling Evelyn?" he asked slightly sarcastic in his tone. I rolled my eyes, and we separated to figure out what the damage was.

Everyone was rushing around us trying to locate the stabilisers and to stop the rumbling, carrying on throughout the Hellecarrier.

"_All hands to stations." _The overhead voice repeated down to us. Through our ear pieces we heard Fury call to us.

"_Hill!" _was all he said in order for us to know what he wanted.

"External detonation." She shouted over the loud panicked voices all around us. "Number three engine is down." She said. I pressed the button on my ear piece in order for Fury to hear me. "Fury we've been hit!"

"Can they get it running?" Hill asked in my direction as I stood behind the man's computer, showing me the proof of an explosion.

"Talk to me." she said to me. "Well the turbines looks mostly intact, but it would be impossible to get out there and make the repairs right now." I said breathlessly.

"If we lose one more engine we won't be." She said standing straight thinking of what move to do next.

"Somebody's gotta get outside and patch that engine." Hill said to Fury looking at me a little freaked.

"_Stark you copy that?"_ Fury asked Tony.

"_I'm on it."_ Tony responded rapidly.

"_Winters and Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the detention section then get to the armoury." _Fury ordered us. I followed Coulson down the stairs and through the the detention secetion as fast as our feet would carry us. In the distance we could hear echo bangs, and a roar so loud it hurt my ears.

"Bruce," I said to Coulson. He looked at me sympathetically.

"We better hurry." We made our way to the door and a voice above spoke again.

"_We've got a perimeter breach. Hostiles are in Shield gear. Call out at every Junction." _Coulson pressed a button for the door to scan his eye and finger in order for us to get in. Once he had done that, we walked into the room as quick as we could. Suddenly all around the engines had stopped humming.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked rhetorically. We looked at each other and continued our orders. When we reached the armoury, Coulson picked up a large metallic piece of equipment.

"What does that do?" I asked intrigued at why he had picked it.

"I have no idea." He replied staring at it. We heard a loud 'crack' noise come from Loki's imprisonment. "Let's find out." He continued. I smiled a little at him, and pulled my two pistols out from my belt and held one in each hand as we ran as fast as we could to Loki.

We reached Loki's imprisonment, and hid around the corner before fully entering the room. Instead of seeing Loki in the glass case, there stood Thor with his hammer, looking confused and angry at the same time. No doubt Loki tricked him into getting there.

"_The humans think us immortal." _I heard Loki's smooth, cunning voice. Coulson and I looked at each other, afraid of how Loki will attack us, now he was free. _"Should we test that?"_

Just then Coulson jumped from the corner and hit the man, who was on Loki's side, sending him to the floor. He then held the 'gun', I think, pointing to Loki. I saw Thor noticed me from behind the wall and nodded to me.

"_Move away please." _Coulson asked politely. I walked around the corner, standing near the door, holding my guns at Loki also. He looked confused when I came out, as I threatened him.

"You heard him." I said to him. He started backing away slightly, his hands held up in surrender.

"You like this?" Coulson asked Loki looking at the 'gun'. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer." Coulson began to move towards Loki, as Loki did to him. I didn't like that look in Loki's eye, he had something else planned, and he wasn't surrendering.

"Even I don't know what it does." Coulson said starting up the weapon. "Do you wanna find out?" Just then someone jumped out before me, with their back to me, and I heard the slicing noise, with Coulson's cry.

In heard Thor shout "NO!" at Loki, banging his hand against the glass. I felt numb unable to move as I stared in horror what had just happened before me.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Coulson fall to the floor and Loki turn back to me with minor pain in his eyes. I could feel the rage build up inside of me with heartbreak. I didn't know why I felt heart break; Loki was nothing special to me. Not now.

I wanted to shout at him, to make him hurt, but I couldn't move. I felt numb… I turned my gaze from Coulson and watched Loki in shock.

He walked forward now facing Thor. I could see in Thor's eyes that he was upset from the cruelty his brother now possesses. He held the sceptre, that he had just stabbed Coulson with and walked back to the button. He pressed it releasing a gush of heavy air pushing me back a little; I felt my hair wave around my face frantically, as I waited for what Loki would do to Thor.

"Loki what are you doing?" I shouted to him over the noise of the Hellecarrier and the wind. He turned back to me and smiled. He pressed the red button releasing Thor down below taking the case with him.

Loki stood there almost taking in what he had done, and was pleased about it. I couldn't look at him anymore, I looked at Coulson and I saw he was collapsed on the floor with his back against the wall. He turned to me slightly and I saw blood slowly drip from his lips. I could feel my eyes stinging and I allowed tears to fall from them.

"Get out of here Evelyn." He said to me breathlessly. I looked up from him and saw Loki looking at me once more. I held up my guns to him, my fingers having slight pressure on the triggers.

"Eira…" he whispered walking towards me, showing his expression soften. I tensed my grip on the guns and stared at him anxiously.

"Don't come any closer Loki." I said sternly to him. He smiled slightly lowering his weapon.

"You're going to lose." Coulson said to him, to take Loki's attention from me. It worked; Loki began looking at Coulson with wonder in his eyes.

"Am I?" he asked, his voice unusually gentle for someone other than me.

"It's in your nature." Coulson replied, another drop of blood falling from his lips.

He looked pleased with himself taking a few steps towards him. "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky." He said putting his hands out to his side and looking around him. "Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction." Coulson replied, with anger in his voice.

Loki looked at him, rage looking as though it was going to take the better of him. "I don't think I'm…" Just then Loki was forced back, with a fireball, so bright I had to cover my eyes. When I looked up again, there was a hole in the wall where Loki was thrown into.

"So that's what it does." Coulson said. I dropped my guns as I went to him. The first thing I did was grab his hand so tightly, he had mostly gone limp and the colour had drained from his face.

"Phil…I'm so sorry." I began to sob. He was becoming more breathless and I felt my heartbeat pound in my ears in the shear panic of what to do.

"No, Evelyn. Don't be sorry." He smiled weakly at me and exhaled sharply.

"You'll be great." He said squeezing my hand a little. Tears flew more rapidly down my face, and I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked down at our hands and the grip he once had begun to loosen.

"Stay with me Coulson…stay with me." I stroked his face, trying to keep his eyes open. Just then Loki emerged from the gap in the wall; Coulson had shot him into, his eyes full of wrath. He held his weapon tightly within his grasp. He was looking straight at Coulson, as though he was about to attack again. I turned to Coulson trying to stop the bleeding, but I didn't know where it was coming from.

I felt Loki's hand grasp my shoulder tightly and he pulled me back from him, hitting my back against the railing. He pointed the sceptre at Coulson's chest threatening him, staring him in the eyes intently. Coulson struggled trying to look at Loki, as his eyes were threatening to shut on him.

"No Loki!" I shouted at him. He turned back to me, his lips thin and his eyebrows knotted together. He therefore turned back to Coulson removing the weapon that was touching his chest and turned back to me with his expression still harsh, but slightly softening as he looked at me.

He sighed and thought for a second. He held his hand out towards me waiting for me to take it.

"Come." He said simply. I looked down at his hand in disgust. How could he possibly think I was going to go anywhere with him after he had wounded one of my friends. I shook my head at him, and he knelt down in front of me.

"Either come with me, or I shall slice his throat." I looked at Coulson; he was dazing in and out, not being able to take in his surroundings. Loki stood up again, holding out his hand to me once more, a gentle gesture from him. I took it unwillingly and he helped me stand, he placed his hand on the bottom of my spine, and I shivered in hatred.

One of Loki's men came into the room and he looked down at Coulson with a sneer on his face before looking at Loki. I wanted to hurt him. Loki felt me tense and leant into me, whispering in my ear.

"He means well my love…" I turned to him loathingly and took a step away, taking my hand with me. Loki looked at me while he spoke to the man that had just appeared.

"Prepare for departure." The man nodded and left the room quickly. Loki grabbed my arm with some force, dragging me along behind him following the way the man left. I walked past Coulson looking behind me, and just before I turned the corner I saw him look at me, trying to stand from his position. The alarm was still going off with flashing lights above us, and I tried to free myself from his grip, but he held me with no effort. I prayed that one of the Avengers was going to notice my absence and find me, or run into me now…but there was no one in sight.

We reached the surface, and I felt the wind hit my face with some force, as I saw Loki's hair wave behind him. We reached the air craft they had chosen to steal, most likely as it was the only one still standing. He led me up the ramp and forced me down to a chair, where my back hit it violently. He ordered commands to the pilot that I didn't care to listen to. I was still in shock to what had happened to Thor and Coulson… I swore to myself I would not let Loki see me cry again, I would not break down in front of him…

I noticed that this was the same air-craft I was in when we brought Loki to the Hellecarrier, and I was sitting in the same place as Loki was. I was now the prisoner.

He walked over to me, grinning faintly. I turned from him, not wanting to even look at him. There was just the pilots, Loki and I in the air-craft, no-one spoke to one-another, but Loki's eyes lingered on me.

"Stop it." I said to him, leaning back my eyes wandering, trying to get away from his gaze.

"Stop what?" he inquired, his voice soft once more.

"Stop staring at me. I don't want anything to do with you…" I began my tone harsh.

"My Love, you know you don't mean that." He said his lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"Oh don't I?" I questioned him. His expression hardened and he stood.

"You will one day regret what you're saying to me." he said standing over me.

"You killed him." I whispered. "You corrupted the protection of this world." I was standing slowing almost levelling with him. My head only came up to his shoulder, but it was high enough for me to at least try and intimidate him.

"I don't know how many others you've killed and to be honest I don't even want to know… but then you try and make me care for you..." I said my eyes beginning to glisten with frustration once more.

"That was all you Evelyn…you made yourself believe that." He said stroking my cheek. I pushed his hand away and sat down in anger, turning my body away from him. He chuckled quietly returning to his seat.

"Our love is not lost." He said himself. "Our love is not lost." It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of that. I tried blocking it out, as he repeated it for most of the flight to this some un-known place he was taking me to.

We reached a place I did not know existed and all I saw was a dark building standing alone, surrounded by earth. We landed and Loki stood, waiting for the ramp to release. When it had, he did not turn and look at me, but instead just left and signalled two men to collect me. As they came up the ramp, they grabbed my arms and began to pull me.

"I can stand myself." I said to them, hitting their hands back. They didn't listen to me, as soon as we walked along the concrete; both of them placed one hand on my shoulders. I tried shrugging their grasps off of me, but they wouldn't let go. I saw Loki catch my glance one last time before I entered the inside. There I saw Eric Selvig standing with the Tesseract. He was ordering woman and men to collect materials to finally complete the task Loki had given him.

"Dr Selvig!" I said to him. "Dr Selvig help me!" I shouted. His glanced turned to me slightly, but mostly he ignored me. Loki was still inside his mind…

"Come on." The man said pushing me forward. I stumbled slightly having my hands out in front of me. The corridor was thin, placing me to walk ahead of the two men who were close behind me. There was a leakage from above, and there was just the sound of water dripping from the ceiling, forming puddles on the floor. We reached a door in which one of the men opened roughly, shoving me through the threshold.

"Enjoy." He said sarcastically with the other laughing. They shut the Iron door on me, and I heard the bolt being locked at least three times. I ran to the door, and began to bang on it, eventually to the point where my fists hurt.

"Let me out!" I shouted also placing a few kicks at the door. "Loki! Let me out." I said. I leant my head against the door in exhaustion. "Please…" I whispered.

I turned to see the room before me. It was much brighter than I thought it would've been, compared to the corridor I had just come down. There was a small bed in the corner for me, with sheets not as filthy as expected. There was even and bedside table with a lamp on it, with a book. I laughed in slight shock. This was not what I expected to be prisoner terms, but all I knew was that I was not staying here…I was going to find a way out.


	7. Chapter 7

I paced back and forth in the room unable to remove my mind from the situation I was in. Loki had taken me as a prisoner and killed Coulson. In the back of my mind I still hoped that he was alive…

I couldn't stand knowing Loki had a plan for me and that's why he took me. The book left on the stand had caught my eye and I walked over to it and held it in my hands. It appeared old and quite tattered with its leather bound book frame with patterns on the front I could not recognise. I opened the book, and on the first page it had a note.

"_For you my love. May you treasure it, like I treasure you in my heart." _I shut the book abruptly and almost threw it on the bed in frustration of not knowing what this all meant.

I must have been standing for at least an hour, only now seeing through the little hole in the corner of the room that it was now night time. I was so confused as I felt my exhaustion heighten, my eyes were closing on me, and I found comfort of the bed nearby me. I stumbled onto it, the book falling from my grasp as I moved it, dropping it to the floor. I felt the darkness draw me closer to it now only hearing distance voices in my head…like a memory.

* * *

_Loki stood waiting for her holding the book tight within his grasp. He watched Asgard as the night was drawing closer, bringing sunset to the unique sky above him. He heard hurried footsteps in his direction, and it was her, running to him, with her midnight blue gown flowing behind her, and her brunette hair bouncing with life. She reached him wrapping her arms wound him securely, holding him tight to her her own body. He pulled her close to him, taking her in._

_She pulled back smiling, and Loki reluctantly let her, as he held her hand, bringing it up to his face and kissed it._

"_My darling Eira, I have waited for you." He said stroking her face delicately._

"_I know my love, I could not get away from my father and his lack of awareness when it comes to love." She said to him grinning brightly at him. "In all honesty, I should not be here." She continued leaning in for another kiss. Loki did not dismiss her, and gently touched her lips with his own, causing her to swoon._

"_And why is that my dear?" he inquired looking at her with wonder in his eyes._

"_Well, my mother wished for me to stay , while my elder sister watched over me. In other terms I would be a prisoner as they do not trust you my beloved." She said jokingly. Loki let out a laugh, causing her to also giggle a little leaning into him for another embrace of his._

"_Oh…I've missed you. It has been days since I last saw you." She said sighing as she held him. Loki kissed her head, a smirk appearing on his face._

"_I have something for you." Loki said pulling back, and handing the book to her. She looked at it before taking it from him, with her slender fingers wrapping around the spine._

"_Loki…" she began smiling at it. "It beautiful." She said looking up to him. He saw her ice-blue eyes sparkle at him._

"_Open it." He said, a grin lying upon his lips. She opened the book and found words written to her delicately in Loki's own handwriting._

"_For you my love. May you treasure it like I treasure you in my heart." she said reading the words for her. She kissed him forcefully this time, almost knocking Loki over, but he was able to regain his feet._

"_Do you like it?" he asked her, his arms wrapping around her waist._

"_I love it my dearest." She whispered in his ear. He laughed and kissed her cheek. He drew back, remembering that his father wished to speak with him and Thor. "Oh no." he said with slight annoyance in his tone._

"_What is it my love." She asked stroking his face._

"_Eira…I'm sorry but I forgot I must leave you know. My father wishes to speak with Thor and I about our future roles." Loki said his face almost as though it was trying to remember exactly what Odin had said to him. She nodded to him, with disappointment in her eyes. Loki knew her all to well and noticed that instantly. He caressed her face and leaned in._

"_I will walk you back." He said to her. She was now pleased at not having to leave Loki quite yet. _

_Loki hated leaving her. She was the only one he could tell everything to, the woman that he loved. He wanted to speak with her that night of his theories of magic and the worlds around them, but he thought another night as they had forever together. Loki smiled at that thought as they walked hand in hand across the olive coloured grass, with the flowers blossoming all around them. _

_They reached her door, tip-toeing into her home, careful of not being heard. He let go of her hand and she turned around abruptly feeling the absence of his touch._

"_Go to your window." He whispered smiling at her. She nodded rushing into her room, placing the book on her blue coloured silk sheets and running to the window, finding Loki standing outside it, resting against the ledge. He climbed his way up and she reached out her hand and he took it willingly._

"_I thought you were a mastermind with magic Loki, couldn't you just make my family disappear for a few hours?" she asked trying to ask him subtly to come in._

"_I can't, I must speak with my father." He said with frustration on his face. "I don't even want to speak with him or Thor." He said turning his glance from hers._

"_Tell me Loki." She said kissing his hand. He looked at her lovingly and touched her face. She closed her eyes feeling his smooth touch with his soft hands._

"_Another night." He said._

"_Another night." She agreed. He smiled before kissing her once more. He felt like he was in a dream whenever she was near him. He felt complete with her at his side._

"_Good night." He said soothingly to her. He leant in for another kiss and she pecked his lips teasingly._

"_Good night." She whispered, her lips inches from his. He was tilting his head for another kiss, but she pulled back standing straight._

"_I thought you were leaving." She said playfully. He laughed dropping down to the ground again and hearing a soft thud as his feet touched it. He saw her head appear out the window, her hair thrown over to one shoulder revealing her beautiful neck to him, teasing him once more. _

"_My lovely Eira, you tease me so." He said to her. Just then he disappeared from her sight, making her smile to herself. She turned pushing her back against the wall and leant against it, sliding down letting her happiness take over her. She sat there a while letting her her heart beat slow itself as it pounded in her ears._

_She let out a sigh and picked herself up walking over to the bed once more. She lifted the book, stroking the cover. She opened the book once more, re-reading what Loki had written to her over and over until the sun had risen again._

"_For you my love. May you treasure it like I treasure you in my heart."_

* * *

I woke suddenly, feeling a presence in the room. I rubbed my head feeling confusion in my head.

"What do you remember?" a smooth, comforting voice said to me. I was so out of it I didn't even know where I was I answered them.

I sighed before answering them looking at the room I was in ."I remember a red sky with stars…distant planets above me…clouds everywhere…a golden palace standing in the distance…and a man…" I stopped slowly looking to my right finding him sitting on a chair, leaning forward with his arms on his knees, holding the book. I moved back on the bed so my back leaning against the wall.

"It was Asgard…" Loki said opening the book. "The night I gave away this book." he looked at it smiling at the words.

"For you my love. May you treasure it like I treasure you in my heart…"


	8. Chapter 8

As I relaxed myself, swinging my legs over the bed, I watched him attentively while he was in a dream state. Being alone with him, he seemed so delicate and lost. His eyes were closed as he was remembered his thoughts that he had just proceeded to my mind. I was feeling my appearance soften each time I looked at him, time gradually feeling like it was slowing around me.

He stood from his place and he gradually walked towards me. He held out the book in front of him that had fallen upon the floor as I fell asleep. He was silently asking me to take from him. I looked up to him and he had sorrow in his eyes as his jaw was tensing. I didn't really know what to feel. Being around him, he confused my emotions and I could never tell exactly what I felt, whether it was pain, anger, sympathy or love, I just didn't know.

I took the book from him and his eyes met mine causing me to get lost with in them instantly unable to take my gaze from his. His eyes sparkled at mine as I felt numbness take over me. My lips parted as I tried to say something to him, but nothing left my lips. He turned his back from me and began to walk away, heading straight for the door.

"Why am I here Loki?" I was able ask, calling out after him as stood from the bed. He stopped in his tracks and once where his gaze was, he lifted his head gently hearing my voice. I saw his fists clench at his sides as he stood straight. He turned around and smiled at me, his eyes glistening at me.

"My dear Evelyn…" he said turning his whole body in my direction.

"Why am I here?" I repeated to him impatiently. The smile left his lips and he hesitated before moving towards the chair he once sat on. He took the weight from his feet and sat down leaning forwards his hands out in front of him and his stare at the floor.

"I'm not entirely sure." He chuckled to himself. "It was more of a spur of the moment. I saw you and I knew that I wanted you with me." he said looking at me as he shrugged his shoulders gently.

"I don't believe that." I said to him, my expression hardening.

"Believe what you will Evelyn but I know the truth, and in your heart so do you." He said in his smooth, calm collective voice.

I shook my head at him, turning my eyes from him in frustration. "I don't even know you…" I reiterated at him. Just then I felt movement so close to me I turned and his chest was inches from mine.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me stroking my face. I pushed his hand away once more, but he did not move from his position.

"You made me dream that." I said to him with my teeth clenched together.

"I did…I wanted to show you. It may have helped you remember." He whispered to me leaning in almost as if he was going to kiss me. I abruptly pushed him back causing him to stumble slightly. He stood with annoyance in his stare.

"Don't touch me." I 'threatened' him. All he did was laugh at me. I crossed my arms across my chest with aggravation in my body language.

"I must say, you are a lot more forceful than Eira was…but in different ways." He said walking forward again. He just didn't get the message. I didn't want him to kiss me or come any closer to me I was still so angry about what he had done to Coulson but also knowing I shouldn't be attracted to him in any way. But I must regretfully admit that I was.

With my frustration building up inside of me, my hand whipped forward trying to hit his cheek with some force but he grabbed my wrist without effort and began to pull me to him. As quickly as I could think of what to do next, with my free hand, I slapped his face with might, and there was an echo to the noise of flesh on flesh. His face turned with it and I saw a small red mark appear on his face. I almost wanted to take back what I had just done instantly as his eyes met mine with sadness.

"You have a lot of power for such a small, stunning woman." He said releasing his grip from my hand. We both stood there with silence filling the room, and an atmosphere that I did not want. Neither of us had moved from our positions and I felt a lump build up in the back of my throat. I sighed slightly as he stood there with complete composure on his face.

"Tell me about her." I whispered taking a step forward. He looked up to me and smiled with a tear falling from his eyes.

He exhaled deeply before replying. "She was so beautiful, a lot like you. I believed the she was the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms." he said looking down. "But she was taken from me…"

"What happened to her?" I enquired sitting down on the bed. There was a pause before anything was said.

"She died." He whispered. I could see in his eyes more tears were threatening to spill. I sighed feeling guilty for shouting at him earlier and even hitting him. He only had a broken heart.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. He nodded slowly still not making eye contact with me.

"She was the only one I could talk to about anything…she made me feel…she made feel like I wasn't there." He smiled to himself as he explained. "She looked exactly like you, only her hair was longer. I never had words to express the way I felt about her… but the warm and compassion she showed towards Asgard, was, I must admit strange. Only strange to me as I could not see the wonders the world had to offer. She showed me from just existing." His eyes now became narrowed and his expression hardened.

"Then she left me…she was taken from me, the only woman who respected who I was, who was fascinated by me, the woman that listened to me." he almost shouted. "She left me before my life's exclusion all made sense to me." He laughed slightly, not in humour, but he was trying to cover the pain he had. "I still wonder to this day whether or not she still would've loved me if she found out." He finished.

"Found out what?" I asked him. That was when he eventually made eye contact with me. He stood from his place and watched me while his emerald coloured eyes had been replaced with bright red ones, his skin even changing to a frost blue colour, creating the eyes to stand out even more than they had.

I stood there not knowing what to do, but all I knew was that I wasn't even scared; I was only intrigued by him. I walked towards him with my hand out in front of me, charmed by him. He took a step back lifting his hands to me, signalling me to not touch him. My hand dropped by my side once more and he soon had returned back to the Loki I knew slightly. His raven coloured hair, his pale face with dark circles under his eyes and his eyes. His expression softened at me and I didn't feel like myself. I felt different as I smiled at him, hopefully my expression comforting.

"What are you?" I asked him walking forwards again. He shook his head as his face smiled at the floor.

"I am your Loki." He said with his hands at his side. I took I what he was saying and I couldn't handle it as I tried to see myself through this dream feeling I was having, but I knew I was awake. I turned around and walked over to the wall, noticing the book once more sitting on the side. I stroked its cover and sighed deeply closing my eyes as I listened to his breathing.

"I can't be here Loki. I'm not her." I whispered to him. I heard his footsteps become louder as he walked to me. He had put his hands on my shoulders causing me to slight lean into him. I rested my head on his chin as he brought my hand up to touch his face.

His face was smooth and surprisingly warm to touch. I leaned into him more letting him hold my weight. My eyes began to fill with tears and I felt some fall slowly down my cheek. I was feeling over whelmed by this man in my presence and I could not control my tears. He whispered in my ear words that were barely audible but I could still hear them only slightly.

"You have possession of my heart. I give it to you…" he whispered. I turned my back so now my nose caressed his jaw line and I felt him smile. He stroked the tears away as he kissed the side of my face making me shiver.

"Show me something else…show me a memory." I asked him. He chuckled warmly in my ear and replied.

"As you wish." He slowly turned me around so now I was facing him. I stared at his lips feeling my heart beat begin to race. He placed his fingers gently on my temples and closed his eyes. I watched amazed by him.

"You must close your eyes Evelyn…" he said to me grinning. I smiled a little to myself feeling slightly embarrassed. I closed my eyes and a new world was shown to me once more…

_They walked along the corridors through the golden castle hearing the sound of the footsteps against the marble floor. Loki led her to his room of sorcery and as they entered she drew in a breath of amazement. He looked at her waiting for her response to the room before her. He had never taken anyone to this room. Even his brother, Thor, was not allowed here, but he only wanted her to see what he saw._

_There were books all around the room, in their grand cases. A huge doorway leading out onto a balcony that shows the whole of Asgard before your eyes and within the middle of them room a vast oak table, where Loki had notes and books stung across it. She smiled walking over to it as Loki shut the door._

"_So this is where you spend most of your time?" she asked him stroking the book of magic and spells before her, her voice like chiming bells._

"_Yes…I come here to think as well as to learn new things about the impossible." She turned to him with a smile on her face. She looked at his notes and looked at it with her eyes looking thoughtfully at it._

"_You have a beautiful mind." She said to him and with that Loki walked over to her. He stood behind running his hands down her arms and she closed her eyes, feeling his touch against her skin. He kissed her neck and she felt the world around her disappear. She slowly turned around wanting to look at him, and as she did, he took her by the hand and looked intently at her, making her stare back at him._

"_Surely you must know how I feel." He whispered to her. "My dear Eira, I cannot express how much I care for you and… love you." He said. He did not break his stare from hers but she looked down thinking of how to respond to this, suddenly feeling nervous._

_She had begun to cry. She couldn't respond to this fascinating man standing before her. He smiled at her, his grin bright and wiped a tear away and leaned in closer. Her eyes were so beautiful to him, a vibrant blue colour, which had not yet been discovered, in contrast to her deep brunette locks. He stroked her face lovingly, caressing away any hair upon her face, so he could look at her._

_He placed his right hand just below Eira's jaw line, bringing her face closer to his. She first closed her eyes just before their lips reached one another. She placed her hands on either side of his body, where his arms strung in his embrace. Their desperation felt with one another's showed in their kiss and neither one of them broke it. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling his face closer to hers making their kiss deepen. _

_She pulled back slowly from his lips, but their bodies did not distance from one another._

"_I love you…" she whispered to him._

I felt my head slowly lean back away from Loki's fingers. I began to feel weak at the knees and I nearly collapsed. I was semi-conscious when I felt my feet be lifted from the ground, Loki holding me in his embrace. Suddenly I was being placed onto a soft surface, and Loki's hands left my body. I felt his lips against my for head, and his hand stroked my face as I began to fall into complete darkness only feeling Loki's touch…


	9. Chapter 9

I woke with a touch of a warm hand caressing my face delicately. I couldn't see clearly yet who it was, but I knew who it was as the figure spoke to me.

"Good morning my love." He whispered to me.

"Morning?" I asked trying to remember what happened.

"Yes, Morning." He chuckled to himself. "After showing you what was in my mind, you fainted before me and slept through the night." He continued leaning back as he sat on the bed.

"You've been watching me sleep all night?" I asked still feeling tired. "Didn't you get bored?" I asked him stupidly. He laughed at me standing from his place and shook his head. I stood also, but I stumbled as I did, luckily Loki steadied me into place.

I began to feel nervous, as his eyes locked with mine. I didn't feel like myself. It was as though I was there, but I couldn't control what I was doing once more. Loki looked me up and down, slowly moving his hands to my waist as he did I felt myself lean into him. He stroked my face, pushing my hair back, tucking it behind my ear. He smiled slightly looking at my hair and caressing it, he then moved his hand to my jaw, and holding a finger underneath my chin, forcing me gently to meet his gaze. He closed his eyes leaning his head down, so his mouth was inches from mine.

He paused before his lips touched mine and I could feel his ragged breathing against them. I looked up to him, placing my hands on his back pulling him closer to me. He smiled wide, and chuckled slightly with his eyes still closed. We both then leaned in forcing our lips to meet. He kissed me delicately, but with passion, making me feel weak at my knees. I heard him moan quietly at the back of his throat, as he pushed me back against the wall. As my back hit the wall, he moved his hands down to my waist once more, and I wrapping my arms around his neck, stroking his face while I did, he pulled me up in order for me to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt the desperation he felt whenever we were alone…

I broke the kiss, trying to recover and catch my breath but he didn't seem at all affected by it and he moved his lips to the base of my neck. I stroked the back of his neck, catching my fingers in his hair, pushing his face closer. I wanted to feel his lips against mine once more, so I placed my hands on either side of his face, pulling his stare back to mine. I kissed his lips slowly, making him lean into me even more than he was. He took me from the wall and lay me down on the bed, so he was now hovering over me. I closed my eyes, allowing Loki to do what he would to me. He had not moved from his position and I opened my eyes to find his staring back at me. His eyes were so unique, an emerald green colour shining at me.

"I love you." He whispered to me. He touched my check once more, before leaning in for another kiss. Just then there was a heavy knock at the door, interrupting Loki and 'I' from other businesses. Loki did not answer, but kissed me again, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Loki!" I voice shouted. "Loki the Tesseract is ready." It said and I recognised it then. Eric Selvig had completed what Loki had wanted him to do with the Tesseract. Loki sat up and pulled away from me heading straight for the door. He knocked once, causing the sound of people outside shuffling to unlock the door.

"I told you not to disturb me." he said with his back to me.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but the Tessarct must be taken to the opening of the portal soon…it's now sunrise." Selvig replied hurriedly; most likely weary of what Loki would do to him for 'disturbing' us. I saw Loki nod and shut the door without replying. He turned to me with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I must go." He said to me smiling. "War is soon to begin." He walked over to me, kneeling in front of me, while I sat on the small bed he had given me. He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I will return to you with in the hour, so we can battle together. Of course, I would not let you near the battle, for your safety my love." He stroked my face and I leaned into his hand kissing it. He stood and kissed my for-head before leaving the room. I did not hear the bolts turn which means he may trust me more now.

It took a few minutes for me to recover and realise what I had just done. I touched my lips feeling the essence of Loki still being there, and hearing his voice inside my head. I shouldn't have let Loki come near me; I had let my guard down. Now I fear the worst that I may have fallen in love with him, but I couldn't control myself. It was as though someone else was controlling me.

I had discovered the heart break Loki had experienced, and I felt sympathy for him. I almost wanted to stop that pain he felt from the loss of Eira. He said he loved me and now I'm not sure if that meant me or Eira. It almost seems as he refuses to let her go. I'm falling in love with him…when I shouldn't. I'm teasing a broken heart, as he does not love me, but he loves her…and only her.

I sat there on the bed without movement thinking of the event that had taken place before me. I shook my head in frustration trying to clear my head of all thoughts of Loki. What was I doing? He who wanted to rule the earth and destroy the Avengers I had just kissed. The man I now felt more sympathy towards, even after killing… I couldn't stand it. What would they think of me? An Agent from shield 'siding' with Loki – there enemy. What was I to do?

The door flew open revealing the same two men that had escorted me to this room last night. I stood as they walked in holding their guns at their side.

"The air craft is ready, Loki waits for you there." One said looking at me with the dismounted coloured eyes, the same Clint had when Loki had first appeared before me. I nodded to them and they left waiting for me to follow. We walked down the same corridor in alignment, them behind and I leading. It was much brighter in the building and less chaos around me. It appeared many of the workers for Loki had left, while Selvig was standing at the door with the Tesseract in the brief case. They directed me to the outside of the building where on the runway, I saw Loki at the aircraft, stolen from shield, with one hand behind his back and his other hand holding the sceptre. I inhaled a deep breath before my pace quickened towards him unwillingly.

When I reached him the ramp had been dropped to the floor waiting for someone to walk up it. Loki held out his hand and I took it. He led me up the ramp his grasp tightening as we walked into the carrier. I sat in the same seat as I had last night and watched him again as he took control. Eric Selvig came running up the ramp tightly holding the suitcase within his grasp.

"Hello Agent Winters." He said standing by the pilot's chair. I nodded to him leaning back in the chair. The ramp closed beside me as the engine began in the air-craft. Loki walked over to me and sat across from me once more and he smiled at me, quite a menacing one.

Selvig began to speak with Loki, but I didn't even want to listen into what their conversation was. All I knew was that we were going to Stark Towers to open the portal. I knew I couldn't stay by Loki's side as this happened. The battle begins today.

I turned my gaze from Loki and he must have sensed my heart sink as I realised who I was with at that moment. Loki of Asgard, wanting to rule earth, his heart only belonging to a distant memory. I was only there because I reminded him of her…

We were on the air craft for at least an hour before the familiar sight of Manhattan and Stark Towers towering above all buildings around it. We landed onto it and I felt my stomach drop. Loki stood first and went over to the ramp, pressing the button to release it once more. He walked down it and turned to me, waiting for me to follow. I stood quickly half running down the ramp catching up with Loki as he began to walk towards the centre of the balcony where Selvig placed the Tesseract.

"Will here do?" Selvig asked Loki.

"Yes this will do." Loki said. Just then more equipment was being lifted out of the carrier that I hadn't even noticed was there. I was staring at it all being set up before me, feeling the wind ruffle my hair. Loki touched my shoulders making me look at him.

"When they arrive I want you to remain inside." He said leaning his head down, so his eyes were level with mine.

"When who arrive?" I asked him cocking my head to one side.

"My army." He says smiling darkly at me. "It will be safer for you there." He continued. I nodded now remembering who his army was. Thor had spoken about them - the Chitauri.

I was now scared. Not only about the Chitauri, but scared for them. Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Tony. I hadn't seen them for a day but it felt much longer than that. I stood aside from what was going on as Loki and Selvig spoke of the plans for the Tesseract. I looked down over the edge seeing the people of Manhattan going along with their daily business, unaware of the events that were about to take place…


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Notes - 'I'm sorry for the delay to the next chapter, but life got in the way for a while. I plan to finish this 'the lost heart' and I hope this chapter is okay so far. It is quite short, but the next chapter will be full of action for Evelyn as the battle will commence._

I stood cautiously as I waited to what Loki's next move would consist of. Selvig stood on the edge of Stark Towers as the Tesseract was being prepared for it's duty. I felt somehow safe in the hands of Loki but I couldn't help but wonder if I would see the 'avengers' again…safe. I walked around the top floor of Stark Towers as Loki looked out upon his plan for Manhattan.

I entwined my fingers as I stalked up and down the large space. It had 'Tony Stark' written all over it. I never thought I would've found myself in this situation, to be stuck between a battle between Earth and the other race in the 'realms' as Loki had put it. It had played out how it could turn out in my head. Loki, I think, believed I was on his side because I stood here with him, but I chose no side. All I cared for was that there was no death…but that would be impossible with the situation at hand. Loki said he cared for me but I knew this wasn't right. He loved Eira and probably always would. I would just be someone to heal his pain and longing for her.

"Evelyn." I heard a voice from behind. I spun hastily as Loki looked worryingly at me. My stance must have shown him I was anxious to what was going to happen. I had asked him before in this last hour what _exactly _was going to happen, but he pushed the subject aside. I couldn't _not _know any longer, I had to know whether his plans would harm any of the other 'S.H.I.E.L.D' agents like Coulson…

"What's going to happen Loki?" I asked with my voice involuntary shaky. A sympathetic smile had reached his face as he took a few steps towards me.

"Oh my dear Evelyn, once the battle begins, we can be together-"

"Dammit Loki tell me!" I shouted at him. My voice echoed throughout the room as anger and pain had flashed across his face as his eye's darkened to my words.

"I am here to protect you and that is what I shall do. You are not to take part within this battle so you should have no concern for this." His voice was calm yet he had edge towards it, his fists clenched as his jaw tightened.

"Please Loki, tell me. Why is this happening, why are you doing this?" I asked him, my tone strayed. Suddenly his voice startled me and for the first time I felt frightful to him.

"I do not have to answer myself to a mere midgardian who has no means for this world!" my eyes stung to the cruelty of his words. He stood there his breath returning to its normal state and his face softening slightly. "Evelyn-"

"No. Your right I have no means to this world. But for a second, one lousy second I thought that I cared for you! I didn't fear you or hate you, I cared for you. I cared what this world would do to you, I wanted to _protect you._ I have never known protection in my life, but you said you would _protect _me. I am just a lost memory to you. You love _Eira_ Loki and I can never fill the space that you want me to." For the first time Loki was silent. I looked at him, my eyes wandering for what he was thinking. His eyes had softened as one single tear escaped from it. His fists had unclenched and once more he was lost. The way he stood was like he didn't know what he was doing. His eyes met mine and I saw he inhaled deeply through his mouth. I couldn't help my tone down my expression from anger and frustration to pain. "Loki I'm" I began but he held up a hand.

"You have healed my pain already more than you know my dear, sweet Evelyn." He smiled weakly at me. He took hesitant steps towards me as my heart began to quicken. "Please know that." He whispered. Once more I didn't know how to respond. Instinctively I reached up and stroked his cheek, my thumb caressing his cheek bone. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. He brought my free hand from my side and brought it up to his lips. They gently brushed against my knuckles causing shivers to be sent down my spine. I couldn't help but smile, whenever it was just Loki and I , I could forget completely about the world around us and his plans for my home. My hand dropped from his face as I stepped closer to him, resting my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist to bring him closer to me. His arms instantly wrapped around me as he kissed the top of my head. He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders making me look right at him.

"Trust me Evelyn." He whispered to me. "Know in your heart to trust me…I know you want to-" before he could finished a large flash of light appeared from outside and the sound of a thunderous roar appeared almost as though some exploded or attempted to. Loki turned quickly, his arms leaving my shoulders. It was right outside so it must have been something to do with the Tesseract. No words were exchanged between me and Loki but he turned and kissed me chaste with hidden passion. The way he kissed me was almost as it was a _goodbye'_. With no words he turned and stalked outside to see what was happening. I half followed him but somehow my feet couldn't move. I looked outside to see Tony in his Iron man Suit thrown back from an impact of the Tessract. Loki now became visible as he stood along the landing.

Loki's stature had changed from a caring, protective way, to an intimidating, humours type as he waited for 'Iron Man's next move. Just then Tony lowered himself to a walk way that could change himself from Iron Man back to Stark within a number of seconds. I could feel nervousness wash over me; I almost wanted to help the Avengers but I couldn't leave Loki's side. He depended on me…

I stepped backwards near the wall as Loki and Tony descended into the room. Loki made his way through the door and glanced at me quickly before Tony entered the room.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." He said sarcastically. Tony stood at the top of the stairs slowly taking in what he said.

"Actually I'm planning to threaten you." Loki chuckles towards Tony as he took closer steps towards him.

"You should've left your armour on for that." Loki said pointing the sceptre towards him.

"Yeah…seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Loki looked down at the sceptre and his eyes flickered to mine with humour almost as though for me to watch his every move.

"Stalling me won't change anything-" Loki said as he switched the sceptre in his hands.

"No, no threatening. No drink, you're sure. I'm having one-? Evelyn" Tony' voice wandered he finally noticed me and he had shock on his face, also with some slight relief. He nodded towards the door at the far end of the room. Was he telling me to escape? Loki turned back to me. His expression had annoyance distinctively there as he made his way over to the window; he then turned back to the both of us. Tony made a movement of his head signalling towards the door more direct.

"_We need you." _He mouthed to me. That's when I remembered everyone, all of those who I had become close within the S.H.I.E.L.D business; Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve… of course Tony as well.

I took one step back experimentally to see how loud my foot steps were. There was no sound. Tony nodded at me encouragingly as I took small, easy steps.

"The Chatauri are coming, nothing will change that" Loki suddenly turned, I expected him to see that I had moved at least half way towards the door, but his complete attention was on Tony, talking of how he could destroy our world… "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony said releasing his gaze from mine as he poured his drink. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team…Earths mightiest heroes' type of thing."

"Yes. I've met them…" Loki's voice began to sound distant as I reached further across the room. I turned my back from them, my heart beat pounding in my ears in fear of getting caught by Loki, and my hand touched the handle. The elevator stood at my side, but obviously I couldn't take it. Thank god to Tony wanting his home prim and proper the door didn't creak when I opened it. I gave a quick glance behind me and I noticed Loki had the sceptre point right at Tony's chest, although nothing happened. I heard the confusion in Loki's voice as he observed the sceptre.

"This usually works…" in that time Tony had given my one last nod of his head, signalling me out of the room and I complied. I shut the door quietly behind me and looked down below with thousands of steps blocking my vision. I made a run for it. My hands gripping the railings tight as I ran; my heart pounding, my legs weakening at each step I made. Loki must have noticed I wasn't there any more, I heard the slam of the door open and my name being bellowed down the stair case.

"Evelyn!" Loki shouted down, but I heard no footsteps following. My heart raced even faster, if that was even possible. Was Loki tricking me and maybe teleporting ahead of me or the army had been released… my stomach dropped to the thought of it as my feet carried me even faster.

After intense, continuous running I made my way outside and my feet stopped dead to where I was. People around me pointed up to the sky and some made a move to get closer, others made a run for it. I walked out into the middle of the street to where all the cars had stopped around me. I looked up above, my vision following the side of Stark Towers, and saw a dark blue circle fill up the sky, and a distinct circle with small black figures flowing out of it. Small explosions had begun to destroy these black figures and i knew Tony had escaped from Loki's menacing ways.

It was time, the portal had been opened…the battle had now begun.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran through the streets of Manhattan attempting to escape from Loki to help them. I continued running everywhere but no one appeared, I didn't panic as much because if Tony was here, they will come, like he said. I heard women screaming and men shouting to get away, explosions shot off all around me, one in particular, the impact caused me to fly forward. I knew Loki was watching from above at what he was unravelling to us 'Midgardians'; I just hoped he hadn't found me yet. I did not want to merely sit along the side lines and allow his army to destroy my home.

My face hit the floor hard and I knew a cut had formed as I felt hot liquid slide down the side of my face from my hair line. No one stopped to help me, but I'd rather that then they risk their safety. I pulled myself from the ground and continued my search for the Avengers. I tried to follow the glare of Tony's suit, but he moved too quickly for my eyes to find him and focus on him once I had.

I felt sick to my stomach once I saw a child standing all alone with adults just running past him. I couldn't stop myself before my feet began to run towards the small child. He must have been separated from his parents. He cried violently looking about in terror as he clung to the lamp post at his side. Loki caused this child to be vulnerable and alone…to be unprotected. I reached him and kneeled in front of him trying to catch my breath.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him hurriedly as the explosions were coming closer and even more black figures were flying through the sky up above. The child shook his head violently clinging to the lamppost.

"Take my hand; let me take you to safety. I'm Evelyn, what's your name?" I asked in more panic than I had. Vast amounts of people were running around us nearly being swept away with them.

"L-Luke." He sniffed rubbing his eyes violently. I held out my hand to him but he swung his arms around my neck instead. I took that as he 'trusted me'. So I picked him up as fast as I could and ran through with the crowd. I saw people run into one particular building near the café at the bottom of Stark Towers, so I followed them hoping it would be safe enough. To reach a certain level, that everyone was rushing to; you would have to be below ground. That would be safe enough for now for him. I saw a woman a family ushered in the corner of the room as we all rushed inside. Luke hands clung around my neck as he face buried deep within my shoulder, my hair covering his shoulders.

"Excuse me please can you help me? Can you look after him? You see he can't find his parents and I have to find someone and find out what's going on please." I said hurriedly as I looked at their faces with a hopeful expression.

"Of course…" the woman said almost confused. The other children around their feet were looking at my outfit and even one of them didn't seem fazed at what was going on outside.

"Are you a special agent?" one of them asked their eyes full of wonder. I knelt down to them placing Luke of my knee, his arms still wrapped around my neck. He had a good grip.

"Special I'm not so sure about but agent I am." I said trying to realise Luke's grip around my neck. The child looked at me in excitement as the parents whispered something in their ear.

"Luke I have to go-"

"No! Please don't leave me like mommy did!" the child cried at me flinging his arms about my shoulders. "Let me come with you." He exclaimed.

"No, Luke it's too dangerous out there. This is the time for super heroes work." I said putting my hands on his shoulders. More screams and eruptions came from outside and I tried to hurry Luke for a good bye.

"Super Heroes – like Captain America?" he asked his eyes suddenly filled with hope.

"The one and only…" I whispered back to him. "Now he would want you to be brave and protect the people in this room. If you stay brave, they will be to – can you do that for me?" I asked him. He nodded earnestly at me more tears forming at the eyes. "Be careful Evelyn…and tell Captain I said Hi!" he said the child coming out of him.

"Will do Luke – you be careful and stay safe. If you get scared just run away but stay close with someone." I said to him. I squeezed his shoulders and stood heading for the door. A young man called out after me.

"You're seriously going back out there?"

"It's my job. I have to…" I glanced back at Luke who seemed to be standing strong and and gave me a thumbs up I then turned on my heel and ran back outside. I hoped he would be okay…

Destruction was even worse around me…Loki wasn't underestimation his term of 'war.' For us it wasn't even War. It was an Invasion. I was making my way back near Stark Tower but just then a flash came from above. I looked up to see a part of the sign was falling at speed heading straight for citizens standing in panic, thinking they were safe under that roof…how wrong they were.

"HEY!" I called out to them waving my arms frantically. "You have to move!" one ran outside to why and screamed pushing and pulling the others out of the building, except a few who refused to move…that lead to their death. I could feel shards of glass land on arms and face, my cut still stinging on my head. Loki was causing this…my heart ached in defeat at the fact as I ran towards the main collision of police cars.

Just then above all the Chitauri flying through the sky, I saw one of the air crafts from the Hellecarrier flying after them and began shooting them causing an explosion right above my head. I ducked as did others around me, a small rumble beneath our feet being formed.

A rush of relief came over me as I knew Natasha was here…maybe even Steve. I followed the aircrafts flight as it made its way over to the Stark Towers. Just then I saw a familiar blue light flash out of no-where heading straight for the Hellecarrier propeller…Loki. Black smoke and orange flames descended from the Hellecarrier and it began to spiral downwards. Whoever the pilot was, I thought it was Natasha now I hoped it wasn't, was trying to control the air craft as it began to fall.

As the aircraft turned left and was slowing dipping in the sky I followed the trail of black smoke heading in between the buildings. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, surprised by my sudden burst of energy. I rounded the corner to find the Hellecarrier crashing to the ground and found that others were afraid of this 'random' aircraft.

I ran through the black smoke making my way towards the Hellecarrier, noticing the ramp opened up. Steve, Natasha and Clint all descended from it running out to the ground looking up above to see the damage done.

"We got to get back up there!" I heard Steve shout. I ran faster towards them as they stood in a line looking up at the sky straight to the portal.

"Steve!" I shouted towards him. He turned abruptly and release formed on his face.

"Evelyn!" I reached them and he took me in his embrace. "Are you okay? You're hurt…" he said signalling to the top of my head.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "Is Tony okay? Last I saw him he was distracting Loki for me to get away." I said searching above for him.

"Starks okay, don't worry…" Clint said nodding to me. Natasha gave me a smile and put her hand on my shoulder. "Good to see you again Winters." She said.

"And you." I replied. I felt safe around them…they had trained me to be where I was today. I am who I am because of them…there my family. My eyes wandered back up to the sky and I pointed.

"Guys…" I said. They followed my gaze and a large creature descended out of the portal with Chitauri following and leading its way. Natasha and I exchanged glances with slight terror in her eyes – terror to the unknown. It flew up above our heads and more upon hundreds of Chitauri shot out the sides of the creatures fleeing to the rest of Manhattan and clinging to the buildings to our sides.

"Stark are you seeing this?" Steve asked Tony with alarm. I stood by his side watching the Chitauri hoard people into corners. I didn't hear the response of Tony but I suspected it to be of some sarcasm.

"Banner?" Steve asked him, his brow furrowing as he exchanged glances with Clint, Natasha and I. Bruce…I had almost forgotten that he was caught up in this like all of us. I felt as useless as I stood with these heroes…Luke suddenly crept back into my mind as I looked at Captain. The admiration the young boy had for him was almost heart breaking.

"Where is Bruce?" I asked them. No-one answered so I'm guessing they hadn't a clue either.

"We know he should be safe and far from Manhattan." Natasha said as she felt my concern for him. I nodded.

"Do you think Thor's okay?" Clint asked.

"Thor? Why, where is he?" I asked stunned and suddenly worried form Loki's brother the demi-god.

"While we were up in the air we saw him fighting Loki." Steve replied to questions.

"Thor's a god Clint; he should be fine…maybe a little beaten up by Loki though." Natasha responded.

"We should find cover and devise a plan." Steve said pulling my arm to follow him. I did as I heard Natasha and Clint's footsteps not far behind me. We hid behind Taxis and crouched, our heads lowering each time an explosion shot in our ears. I didn't think it was so possible for there to be so much destruction in such little time.

"There fish in a barrel down there." Steve said watching the annihilation unfold itself even more than it already had. Natasha stood suddenly and began firing at the Chitauri and it made me realise I was unprotected with no weapon. When Loki had taken me away, they had extracted any weapons I had or carried with me. Clint also began to follow as he pulled back an arrow as it slight through one of their shoulders. Natasha threw me a gun and I caught it thankfully with 'grace'. I nodded to her in appreciation as she nodded back, leaning against the cab once more where Steve and I were.

"We got this. It's good. Go." She said to Steve. I looked back to him and Steve expression showed he was thinking whether or not they would be safe with one another.

"Do you think you can hold them off." He directed to Clint who had moved towards another Cab. He turned with a smile on his face.

"Captain…it would be my genuine pleasure." He said suddenly spinning away swiftly bringing an arrow from behind him and shooting it off straight towards one of the Chitauri's head.

"Yeah I think they'll be fine." I said to Steve.

"You're staying with them." Steve commanded as he stood.

"No Steve I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you alone out there. I have been and let me tell me it was horrible it made me feel sick. Seeing people suffer that way even seeing one scared little boy turned my stomach, he was so excited to hear you were coming to rescue the day. I have to make sure you will be okay to do." I said to him with genuine concern. With one single nod he helped me jump over the railing, dropping us down on to the bus, and of course with my impeccable timing a shot of light began to attack the bus causing Steve to push me forward in haste to safety…even after my whole rant about me making sure _he _was safe.

Steve and I ran, dodging the blasts of light from the Chitauri's weapons as they aimed for us. Steve glided his way over cars as I sprinted attempting to dodge the ditches in the floor around us. I found a stray weapon on the floor, one I hadn't seen before…but I believed to be used by the Chitauri. I placed the gun on a strap in my belt and picked up the weapon for extra usage. I carried on following Steve and noticed he had led us straight towards the police cars and the officers crowding around one another.

Steve jumped on top of one of Vehicles and checked behind him to see if I was still there. He nodded once to me and turned back to the police.

"You need men in these buildings." He said signalling to the building upon his right. "There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire." Steve said with such concern on his face and authority shining through… a true Captain.

"You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets." He continued. "I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve said crouching a little higher. Just then Chitauri began to flood towards our direction and I stood with stance, reading to right.

"_Why the hell should I take orders from you?" _I heard the police officer say from behind me. Captain must have noticed my stance and turned his body the same way. Chitauri headed for Steve first, he was more of a threat than I was, and as one bounced of his shield, it had landed right by my feet scrambling to try and get back up. I took no chances and shot straight into its head leaving it to shake and suddenly fall limp.

I must have taken out at least two while Steve was at about five maybe six. He stood there on the car as he held one of the Chitauri's shields in his other hand. I was feeling breathless as I turned to face them once more. The police officer looked between Steve and I with shock on his face.

"That's why you should listen to him." I said signalling to Steve. The officer turned brusquely and talked into his walkie-talkie ordering back up and his men to listen to Steve's command. Steve jumped down from the cab and stood beside me.

"I just don't know what made Loki to cause all this." He said shaking his head in frustration.

"Real family issues…he felt as though he wasn't good enough. I guess this is his way of showing us he's worthy-"

"Worthy of what? Killing people? Destroying hope?" Steve said. I shook my head and looked down.

"All I know is that we gotta hold out as long as we can." I said to Steve "… before Loki can find me again." I muttered under my breath. I couldn't see the sense in which was happening in my head. Loki…why was Loki doing this. His actions…his plans make it all the harder to care for him, but I still felt some sort of obligation to his lost heart.

Steve and I ran back to Natasha and Clint battling each Chitauri as they came our way. I even stood on a car and jumped on one of their backs, piercing their flesh (if I can even it that) and bringing them to the floor. I spun abruptly kicking another in the face also bring the weapon with me shooting it farther back. I felt something slice my arm and cool air rushing into it making it sting all the more. Clint shot an arrow right at its head making it half land on me. I pushed it of me with some force…they were a few inches taller than was.

Suddenly they all became stunned by lightning as their bodies shook to the ground. Thor appeared from the sky landing beside an over turned car as he began walking towards us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked him.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said at Captain. They all turned their heads as though they heard something in unison. It must have Tony once more.

"Yeah she's here." Captain said looking at me. "She's okay, just tired I'm sure." Thor turned to me and walked towards me.

"Evelyn…Loki asks for you." He whispered to me. "He told me to take you to him…for your safety but I do not trust him now." He continued. I nodded to him as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked towards Tony I'm guessing.

"As a team." Steve replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said his gaze away from mine and straight to Stark Tower. Clint's eye caught mine.

"Yeah? Well get in line." He said.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top and he's going to need us to…" Steve began but was cut off by the sound of a motor. We all turned to the direction and found Bruce on a small motorcycle coming our way. I stepped forward to him and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Bruce." I breathed in relief as I walked over to him and took him in my embrace. He willingly returned the hug as he smiled sheepishly at me. I must have missed something while I went with Coulson to control Loki…Coulson. The others stood warily waiting for Bruce to approach closer to them with me at his side.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said sarcastically.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said, turning all our attention towards her.

"Sorry." Bruce said to her. "No, we could use a little worse." She responded to him.

"Stark we got him." Steve said to Tony through the ear piece. "Just like you said." he replied to Tony.

Precipitously Tony turned the corner of the building with the creature, who I had honestly forgotten about, following close behind him. Bruce turned to it with amazement as I looked back to Steve who nodded at me. Thor prepared himself with his hammer in hand, standing ready…

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said, obviously replying to Tony's wit. The creature came closer to us as it scraped the cars along the bottom of the ground, the sound tearing through my ears.

"Is it just me who forgot about this thing?" I asked as I whipped out my gun. Clint smirked at me before positioning an arrow at the bow. Bruce turned towards the creature and walked hastily towards it.

"Dr Banner." Steve said. Bruce turned to the sound of his voice. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Bruce carried on walking before he replied to Captain.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry."


	12. Chapter 12

Before I could even comprehend what was happening Bruce had stepped away from us and suddenly was turning into THE Hulk right before me. I stared in complete awe as he confidently stood right in front on the chitauri's creature and pushed with all his might to stop the beast from harming us. Thor pulled at my arm and tugged me to the side as Captain did the same to Natasha. Steve held his shield covering her as Thor stood in front of me protecting me from the explosion Iron Man had created on the creature. The creature fell in defeat as it crashed against the floor, destroying vehicles and the surface beneath it. The Chitauri around us stared and shrieked in our direction as the 'Avengers Assembled' together. I held my gun ready in my hand searching with my eyes to seek what danger would appear next.

Through the portal suddenly more of these creatures appeared and as Natasha caught the Avengers attention I sighed in frustration to Loki's plan. _Did he know I was fighting against him? Was he watching me now? What would he do if he caught me back…_I thought suddenly and I couldn't help but feel the twist of guilt pining in my stomach.

"All right listen up." Steve said seriously. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof. Eyes on Everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you go the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve said to each one.

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"_Right. Better clench up Legolas."_ Tony replied in his normal wit. I had to thank him once we were done. Without him I wouldn't have been able to get away from Loki…but did I really want to? They shot upwards leaving a trail of smoke behind them as I watched descend in the air.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Suddenly Thor was spinning the hammer and following the way Clint and Tony went, heading straight up to the building. This left Natasha, Steve and I once more.

"We stay here on the ground. It would be harder for Loki to find you Evelyn." He said directly to me. "We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…" I turned abruptly to hear the sound of Bruce stamping his foot at attention. I had almost forgotten that he was there, for the Hulk he was pretty silent.

"Smash." Steve said. The Hulk's roguish grin appeared on his face as he also jumped up along the building bringing down Chitauri around him. Suddenly more of Loki's army appeared on the ground and at least 5 -10 of them all ran towards. My initial instinct was to take a step back but how could I left them know I was afraid? As Natasha and Steve began to fend for themselves, one of the Chitauri ran right at me, it's weapon pointing in my direction as he shot it to me. I rolled out of the way feeling pieces of glass pierce into my skin on my forearm. It stood over me ready to stab the weapon into my abdomen but through training I raised my leg and kicked it with all my power, causing this creature to stumble backwards and drop it's weapon. As I stood my hand gripped its weapon and shot at it leaving it no time to recover. Another came behind me and wrapped its arms about neck, making my gasp for air. I smacked its face with the weapon but it did not budge. I took the gun from my pocket and held it to its head shooting it with no mercy. My airway was free as it dropped beneath me. Steve suddenly appeared again as Natasha and I stood there breathless.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She said to him.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well maybe it's not about guns." I said to them as they turned there attention on me.

"She's right Cap."

"I'll go-" I began but this time Natasha broke my sentence.

"No Winters. Loki would never let you leave the tower if you tried…"

"Look maybe I could distract him I mean he wanted me in the first place-"

"But we only _just _managed to get you back. If Stark hadn-"

"Look I don't think Loki needs any distraction. He's a smart guy he knows what he's doing, even if it's crazy. Evelyn for our sake just stay on the ground, you've done all you can with Loki. You've helped a lot more than you know." Captain said distracting us from our disagreement. I had the urge to see him and make him feel guilt for what he's doing.

"If you wanna get up there you're gonna need a ride." He said to Natasha.

"I got a ride." She said dropping the weapon and walking away from us. "I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve answered.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun." She said sarcastically. Then she ran and jumped from the car straight onto Steve's shield and from there he pushed her upwards. It was pretty cool to watch…suddenly she grabbed onto one of the Chitauri's flying device and disappearing from us.

"You know you could've let me gone up there." I said to him.

"It's for your safety Evelyn-"

"God why is everyone so intent on keeping me safe! I didn't join shield to act pretty and sit on the side-lines. I joined shield to have a purpose and to help where I'm needed whether it puts me in danger or not. Cap looked at me sympathetically like he knew what I meant. More Chitauri came our way and Cap and exchanged a glance as though to say 'Good Luck'.

One came my way and this time all I had to do was whack the damn thing with its own weapon around the face and I swear I heard a 'crack'… it did not sound pretty. Cap looked at me impressed as he whacked another with his shield. They kept appearing and I could begin to feel my tiredness take over and my head pound in my ear. Iron man had even made his way down to fight off a few and I just managed to hear him say…

"_Beat the crap out of 'em Evie." _And he disappeared again. Cap and I must have been fighting like this for about half an hour at least and then Steve replied to someone – it must have appeared from his ear piece.

"I'm on it." Cap said. "Stay here Evelyn I'll be back in a minute." He said running off. When I realised where he was going (where I had left Lucas) I shouted out after him.

"Tell Lucas I'm alright and that you have to say hi to him." I said smirking. He nodded at me remembering what I had told him briefly about it.

I looked around me, when Steve disappeared, and made my way back over to Stark Tower. First I actually made my way over to a building and ran inside it, before any Chitauri noticed. I decided that if I get on one of these roofs I can see how Natasha is and if Loki is near or not. It was surprisingly empty so instead of using the busted elevator I ran up the stairs without stopping and I can tell you now…it is a lot more difficult than expected.

It must have taken at least 10-20 minutes to run all the way up and when I ran out of the exit I stood alone on this building. To my right stood Stark Towers and I could vaguely see Natasha and I believe Selvig at the portal. To my right I could see Clint's figure in the distance as he shot his arrows each way with explosions and Chitauri falling. I watched about me trying to decide what my next move should be. Should I go to Stark Towers and help Natasha and hopefully run into Loki. Or remain _safe _on the ground with Steve at my side?

Suddenly I heard the noise of Gravel scrape behind me and I turned rapidly to find Loki standing there in his armour with such anger and pain on his face. He stood with the sceptre tight within his grasp.

"Evelyn…your ran from me." he said between his teeth. "I promised you I would not harm but _only protect you!" _he spat those words at me.

"Protect me? Nothing could keep me safe from this. Be it physically or mentally I would be in torment if I stood by your side, watching this world dissipate before me." I bellowed back to him. He took long strides towards and dropped the sceptre at his side as he gripped my shoulders, also making me drop my weapons.

"Evelyn…I promised you I would keep you safe. Let me take care of you. Let me show you…you know within your heart you care deeply for me. It may not be love now-"

"I could never love you Loki." I whispered to him, tears escaping from my eyes.

"You are only afraid to reveal your true feelings to me in fear of what your 'friends' would think. That they would believe you betrayed them, left them to fight a battle you were once in…you do love me Evelyn…" he whispered back with pain in his eyes. He was right though…that brought me so much frustration I shoved him away from me and he stood at me in wonder with his arms reaching to me.

"Look what you have done Loki!" I shouted. "How can you not feel any remorse?"

"I did this to stop these merciless killings in this word. Murder is a way of freedom and you will be free of it if you have a ruler-"

"This must end Loki!" he grabbed my arm violently, his anger beginning to touch him, and his stared me down.

"You have no power to control this. You are mine and mine alone. You will be ruled!" he spat through his teeth.

"I am no slave and I am _NOT EIRA!"_ a single tear left his eye and his expression softened to the sound of her name.

"I _need _you Evelyn…not her…not anymore…" he stood back and held out his hand to me. "Take my hand, I'll lead you to glo-" he was suddenly shot back from me, and the impact also caused me to fall backwards. He grabbed his sceptre and stood ready to fight as Tony appeared.

"Reindeer games seriously – you gotta learn when you've been turned down like what? Three times" Tony said to him.

"Don't underestimate me Man of Iron."

"Well never been called that one." Tony said back. He shot a ray of light at Loki which hurdled him backwards as he was beat against the wall. Tony came over to me and grabbed my waist.

"Hold on tight Evie." Suddenly I was in the air and was flying with Iron Man. To begin with it felt weird and I honestly believed that I would have been sick but soon enough I spotted Cap on the ground and Tony took me to him.

"You gotta keep a better eye on these agents Cap." Tony said landing me on the ground safe. "I just caught Loki trying to snare her again – he does not know when to give up poor guy."

"Evelyn I thought I told you to stay on the ground." Cap said.

"I saved Natasha some time. That I know." I said to him.

"I'll be right back – another one of those icky things is coming this way." and with that Tony was gone again. I picked up on of the strayed Chitauri's weapon and gripped it tight in my hand watching around me waiting for more to come…which they did.

Somewhere during our battle Thor had joined us among the floor and fought alongside with Captain and I. I never thought that I would be where I was today, fighting at the side of the Avengers, running from the grasp of Loki, whom he believes he loves me. I was just a normal girl, I grew up New York, to have a family who are lost to me now…I know my sister could be favoured to me more but I asked for it a lot of time and others…well I didn't have clue. All I know is that then, even if my wildest dreams, I would have never thought I would let myself fall in love with a God. There I said it…I was in love with Loki, willingly or not.

As the battle continued I noticed Steve being thrown to the ground with a Chitauri reading to stab him. I shot straight at it making it fly back as Thor, using the hammer; hit a car causing it too literally squish them…nice. Thor went over to Cap and held out his hands. Steve took it willingly with pains stricken across his face as he gripped his torso.

"You alright Steve?" I asked walking over to them both. He nodded at me attempting to smile.

"I never got to say…Lucas is happy you're alright." Steve said. I nodded smiling with relief that Lucas was alright. I knew the kid not even five minutes but I wanted him safe…like everyone else. I even wanted Loki safe but more so from himself.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked us.

"What are you getting sleepy?" Steve asked regain his breath. Thor showed amusement in his eyes as he turned to retrieve his hammer.

"How many do you think there are?" I asked Thor.

"I do not know. Loki has not all recognition of humanity if he had any. Army means upon thousands-" Steve suddenly interrupted as he replied to one of the Avengers.

"Do it!" he said.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Agent Romanoff can shut down the portal." He said quickly. "Stark these things are still coming." Steve looked at the ground intently listening to whatever the plan was next.

"What's going on Steve?" I asked him making him look at me. His eyes met mine as he answered Tony. "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. "There's a nuclear weapon." Steve said to me.

"What's that go to do with Tony…" Just then Tony flew past us with him leading the nuclear weapon astray from the streets and heading straight to the portal. Thor, Steve and I followed him with our gazes as I realised what his plan was…

"He can't do that…" I whispered. He flew up the side of Stark towers and lightly scarping it's exterior on his suit. The next thing I knew Tony had completely disappeared into the portal and I felt my heart sink.

All around the Chitauri fell alongside with the creatures. The nuclear weapon must have aimed straight to their power source of whatever it was.

"Close it." Steve said. I turned to him abruptly about to argue but I knew we couldn't wait any longer of the effect of the nuclear would back fire to us. Now the portals blue ray shot into the sky and the portal collapsed on it's self…just as it was closing a small figure fell out of the sky with speed…it was Tony.

"Son of a gun." Steve said while Thor stood and looked in amazement.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said. I realised what he meant, tony wasn't flying, he was limp, and he was just falling. Thor began to spin the hammer to stop Tony from pain. But instead of Thor, Bruce…the Hulk had jumped from the building and caught Tony at his side, scraping along buildings and landing on the floor, protecting Tony from harm. Steve pulled me aside as The Hulk lay there with Tony on his chest as he regained his breath. Next the Hulk, hopefully as gracefully as he could, 'placed' Tony on the ground next to him and we all ran over. I knelt down next to him as Steve did the other side as Thor stood next to Hulk. Thor turned him on his side and ripped the mask from Tony's face to reveal him. His eyes were closed and there was of sign of breathing…I felt a tear escape my eye and I prayed that not another one was gone because of Loki… Cap and Thor looked at me as their expressions became solomn.

"Come on Tony…" I whispered to him. Suddenly the Hulk shrieked at him and Tony's eyes flew open in shock.

"What the hell?" Tony asked his eyes wide. I looked at Cap and he smiled at me with relief. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kiss me." Tony continued.

"We won." Until Steve had actually said that I hadn't even contemplated the idea that we did. A goofy grin spread across my face and I looked up to Thor. He nodded at me.

"All right yay! Hurray good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma?" Tony suddenly asked me. I let a sigh of relief and laughed as he asked us. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"Were not finished yet." Thor said.

"And then Shawarma after…" Tony replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – Thank you for reading this fan fiction – it's not over yet! I just wanted to say thanks really. Also thank you for those who have been reviewing, it's nice to know some people have confidence in you once you've started writing. This chapter may seem a little short, but it's one where Evelyn is someone how trying to come to terms with what is going to happen next to I hope you enjoy and an update should hopefully be soon…_

I knew the battle was over…but the battle inside my mind would turn away from me. Tony asked if I wanted to retrieve Loki with them but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Like I said willingly or not I had fallen in love with him with all my heart but my mind refused to explain to me how and why. I soon released in my mind that maybe he didn't love Eira anymore…but I just can't understand how you can have so much love for someone and then to suddenly drop it all. That's how I felt now.

The last time I saw Loki was as he was being lead into an air craft to be taken back to the Hellecarrier to then be taken home to Asgard. He did not turn to face more or take one last look at his destruction; he kept his head down in shame…like it should be for the lost prince. I'll admit it…I didn't want him to go, but he couldn't stay here, not with me. I wondered how I would ever get over this…my first national incident and a Norse God had fallen in love with me. It's not every day you can say that so I contemplate it in my mind every day.

We had all returned back to the Hellecarrier safe but the lost presence of Coulson was very apparent for me. He literally trained me to where I was today. He was my father figure but I did feel better…Tony was like the big brother to take care of me, same with Steve and Bruce and Natasha was like a sister to me and Clint well I got on with Clint. We must have been on the Hellecarrier for just less than under a week while we were trying to figure out our next move with Loki. We were all called into the main control room, includling me, which did in all honesty made me feel important. The only other time I felt important was when I was in the presence of Loki…

"Now we have the Tesseract safe once more and Loki in imprisonment with hopefully no other plans." Fury said as we stood in the room with one another.

"I think it will be better If Thor takes his brother home now rather than leave him in his tormented mind any longer." Natasha replied.

"Nat's right and who knows, if Loki does stay here any longer he might come up with plan B." Clint said.

"I don't think so…he's lost his reason for fighting." Thor turned to look at me and the Avengers gaze followed.

"I'm not the only reason…he wanted purpose and to be honest I know how he felt." I said quietly looking down at the table.

"The sooner Loki is away from my home the better." Tony said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If you allow me to take my brother home now he would be. He is one of Asgard and does not belong in this realm."

"Loki is a potential threat…if we have him here on earth than we can monitor him closely." Fury responded. "But if you take him back to Asgard you could let him slip through your fingers unnoticed again-"

"I thought him dead!" Thor bellowed. "Now if I return him home my father can speak with him. Loki has the right-"

"Loki shouldn't have the right to do anything, he destroyed our home-" Captain began but Stark butted in.

"Yeah that's true but I don't want there to be another chance for him to invade my Tower."

"Do we even know what Loki wants to do?" Bruce asked as he leant on my chair.

"Did we ever to begin with?" Cap asked.

"I managed to get something out of him before-" Natasha began but soon all their voices merged to one as they spoke over one another causing me to day dream. I must admit I didn't feel myself since Loki had come into my life. Fury even suggested I see a councillor which I was having none of. I may not be myself but I'm not crazy and when S.H.I.E.L.D. offer you to see a councillor it means you're crazy. I leant on the table rubbing my temples trying to block out there voices as they seemed to scream inside my head louder and louder until there was sudden silence with one voice echoing inside.

"_Evelyn…"_ it whispered to me. _"My love…what troubles you so…?"_ Loki's smooth voice murmured in my ear. It felt as though he were so close I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I shivered. I felt Bruce's hand on my back calling my name.

"Evie you okay? Do you want me to tell Fury to stop the meeting?" Bruce asked me, his concern taking over him. I shook my head as I realised everyone was still arguing with one another – they were even beginning to ignore Fury. Hill tried to step but that had failed so instead I stood making Bruce stand to my side as he helped me up.

"Stop it!" I said with as much volume as I conquer. They all looked at me in confusion and Stark showed some worry on his face. "Please just stop."

"What would you have us do Agent Winters?" Fury said to me. I turned to look at him as he stood waiting for my reply. It took me a second to catch my breath before I could answer. I knew what I had to say but I didn't want to say it…I didn't mean it at all…

"You should listen to Thor…let him deal with his family. Like you said Loki has no reason to be here any longer, it would be safer for Loki to be home and amongst his people – it may even help everyone forget what he did-"

"People will never forget what he did Agent Winters." Hill said interrupting my train of thought. I nodded my head showing I acknowledged her but I continued.

"I know Agent Hill but if Loki's not here than it may be easier for us to move on." I said.

"_darling Evelyn you don't even believe your own words…"_ Loki said inside my mind.

"Well I think that brings this meeting to an end." Fury said. Hill looked at him in disbelief as he took on board my words. "Would you mind leaving Agent Winters and I alone to talk?" Fury asked the Avengers. They all individually nodded as I sat back down feeling exhaustion wash over me; It kept happening these past couple of days. Bruce squeezed my shoulder before leaving my side and Hill stood strong with Fury. He ushered her away gently as he sat by my side on the glass table watching my movements.

"Now Evelyn-" he said for the first time. He had always called me Winters/Agent/ or you. "I and the other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. would understand whether or not you wanted some time off. This mission has had a great effect on you and it sure does show. Your movements are slower, you physically seemed drained-"

"Honestly Sir I'm fine. It's just strange to wrap my head around this all. I mean I was in a battle with a different race. A God helped us fight this army while another God led them-"

"…and the fact Loki had corrupted your mind by using words with his heart." Fury said. I stared at him in confusion and he shook his head with a chuckle. "I may only have one working eye Winters but I am not blind…and neither are your fellow companions. I see how Dr Banner stays by your side. Stark making jokes at your expense so you can at least try to brighten the room, Agent Romanoff distracting you from the task at hand and Cap sympathising with your pain. They need Agent Winters back…not heartbroken Evelyn. I saw how you didn't mean any word you said about Loki returning to Asgard but you know deep down this is the way it _has _to be." Fury finished leaning back in his chair.

I nodded before answering him. "I know…but I can't help but feel guilt-"

"Because he revealed his heart out to you…you wanted to believe him. But also he killed one of us and many civilians that day." Fury said.

"Coulson told me to be great…but I don't know how to be-"

"You say good bye." Was all Fury said. It was time for me to let go of Loki, even though I didn't know I had the hold on him…was this why Loki was still here because of me? I nodded to show him I understood as I got up and left the room ready to head back to my quarters on the Hellecarrier.

To get to my quarter I would have to walk past the place of Loki's imprisonment and I couldn't stop my feet once they had begun. I was running towards where Loki was once more in the cage for the Hulk. I didn't want to say goodbye…I just wanted to see his face once more ever since I heard him in my mind. I hadn't seen him in the week apart from my dreams…

"Evelyn?" a voice called out to me. My feet stopped their movement as I turned to find the owner of the voice.

"He asked for you." Thor said to me.

"I was going to-"

"I know. It may be best for the both of you to stay away-"

"I can't do that Thor. I have to say goodbye to him before you take him away." I whispered. I felt tears escape my eyes before turning back to my original mission.

I stood at the door looking through the small gap in the window as I remembered the last time I stood here. It was the time where I had no clue to what Loki's plans were for me…I knew nothing of Eira or the Chitauri or in fact Loki had fallen in love with me. I took in a single breath before conjuring up the courage to meet face to face once more with Loki…


	14. Chapter 14

As I entered the room I felt my heart pound in my chest, continuing to knock against my ribs. Loki said within the seat once more, his head in his hands as he hunched over…he looked so vulnerable and I couldn't help but feel my guilt seize up inside me again. He had made no action to show he acknowledged me but he remained there. I walked over to the glass, not caring if my presence was known to him, I needed to do this quickly or I would take back every word I was going to say to him. He lifted his head from his hands but his gaze remained at the floor.

"Loki?" I asked him.

"I didn't think you would come…" he whispered. Before I came I had made sure no one would watch Loki and I's discussion, I wanted this to be a private goodbye. I fell in love with Loki when it was just him and I.

"Well I have…and it's to say goodbye." His gaze met mine and his eyes were full of sorrow.

"We don't have to say goodbye to one another Evelyn-"

"Yes we do. We both know we would be fooling ourselves if we thought for a second this would work."

"But our love-"I held up my finger to which he silenced himself.

"Your love…" he shook his head as he chuckled. He stood up and met me by the glass and looked at me.

"Why do you not understand that we love each other? I never thought that you would be afraid…Eira was never-"

"This is my point Loki! I am not Eira. You _compare _me to her and how do you think that makes me feel? It makes me feel unwanted, that I'm only someone to fill your loneliness." I said unwilling tears escaping from my eyes.

"Evelyn…I did not know-"

"No you didn't…and that is why we should say good bye."

"But you do not want to Evelyn." My eyes slowly met his ones more and he showed sympathy.

"You will never get over her Loki-"

"But-"

"No. This should be our goodbye…"

"I don't want to say goodbye." There was silence between us as I realised I leant against the glass letting tears fall from my eyes.

"What makes you love me Loki?" I asked him, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Evelyn…look at me. Evelyn look at me and I will answer you." I slowly brought my stare to his and he smiled softly at me. I hadn't seen Loki so compassionate…not since the night he took me away.

"You're brave, resilient and you know how to fend yourself…but sometimes your heart deceives you which makes you more compassionate. I have never known love the way I feel for you…" he hesitated before continuing. "I…I am lost for words in your presence. When I look in your eyes I-" he looked down almost ashamed. "I know I could never deserve your love…after what I had put upon you…the pain…I could never forgive myself."

I was speechless. I seriously could not respond to him. I just stared at him and held my hand on the glass.

"I love you Loki-"he looked up to me with a small smile as though I was about to say something along the lines of – we'll always be together but I couldn't. "Which I was I have to let you go." I turned around and walked slowly out of the room feeling his gaze on me.

"Evelyn." He said. I did not turn but I stopped only for a second to hear what he had to say next. "Thank you. I continued walking feeling my heart sink with each step…that would be the last time I would speak with Loki but I decided then that I will go with the Avengers to the portal, where Thor and Loki will return home…I needed the closure.

That next day we had arrived to our destination where Loki and Thor would depart from us. I travelled with Tony and Bruce on the way there as Natasha and Clint journeyed together there and Steve by himself. Loki did not meet my eyes but kept his back to me as I said goodbye to Thor.

"Thank you for helping me get my brother back." Thor whispered hopefully away from the ears of Loki.

"Just take care of him…please." I said back to him. He nodded and placed his and on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I leaned in and gave him a small hug and soon he stepped back to stand beside his brother.

"_I ask one thing of you Evelyn and one only…remember me." _Loki's voice echoed to me. I shook my head with a small smile on my lips. Thor turned to say his goodbyes to the rest of the Avengers before they parted. I took a step closer to Loki and grinned stopping the urge to reach up and take his face in my hands.

"I could never forget you." I whispered to him. I stared up to him and his eyebrows rose almost as though he took a sigh of relief. "Good bye Loki." I was hoping to hear his voice inside my mind wishing me a good bye but he hadn't said it. I stepped back from him as Thor appeared again my gaze not breaking from his.

"Bye" I whispered again. Thor held out the Tesseract towards Loki and he took it with a solemn frown. Tony had come to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"If it makes you feel any better, you could make it like an 'I'll see you later' sort of thing to the lovely reindeer games here." Tony said trying to make me smile. I nodded to him still my eyes on his. I watched at they both turned the switch and within the blink of an eye the disappeared before me…Loki had returned to Asgard…forever.

It was sooner than I had expected to be back on other mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course they weren't as high scaled as Loki's invasion but they could still knock the wind out of me. My family had distanced from me, for their safety as my work with S.H.I.E.L.D became more prominent to me.

I had worked harder than I ever had before to remove any thoughts of Loki from my mind. It had worked…until I fell asleep. I dreamed of him every night, months on end not telling anyone. It was all I had left of Loki. He was never far from my thoughts…I dreamed that he would come to me, and that we would live a mortal life together…but I knew it was impossible. I could still hear his voice in my head edging me forwards to do things when I wasn't confident. When Loki left it always seemed as though he had robbed me of something but I never knew what it was and I still do not know till this very day. Ever since Loki came into my life, I knew it would me change forever even if he wasn't beside me.

-Loki- _Asgard_

"Brother please speak with me." his sibling called through the cell. The god of Mischief was sentenced to containment in a prison on his 'home' of Asgard. Ever since that day he returned back to Asgard from Midgard he had never felt the same and he placed it all down to one woman…Evelyn.

"Father would be displeased with his only child to be speaking with a traitor." Loki said through his teeth.

"You are my brother Loki…father cares, he worries for you. He does this for you and for Mothers sanity. Here she knows your safe…" Loki didn't have the strength to fight with his so called brother.

"I promised Evelyn I would take care of you." Thor said. _Evelyn. _It had been so long since he heard that name of of someone's lips than the mind of his own. Loki did not reply and Thor knew his brother became in his deep train of thought…

"Loki if I could do something for you while you sit here alone then let me." Thor said. Loki hesitated before speaking. This idea had flowed through his mind for a few years…he wondered if it could be possible.

"Take me to Eira…" Loki whispered.

"Loki-"

"Thor please; If you claim to have love for me as a brother than you will help me escape only for a few moments to see her face one more time…"

"What about Evel-"

"Please do not speak her name to me…just take me to see her-"

"Loki you asked me this the first time you set foot in here and I told you it would become impossible-"

"Let me see her and I will be no burden to any of you." Loki said defiantly.

"What do you mean Loki?" Thor asked with confusion to the choice of Loki's words. It was then Loki stood to stand by the door closer to his brother so it will not be over heard by the guards on Loki's side.

"Take me to see her and I will leave forever to cause pain to know one."

"Loki no! I know what you will do as soon as you're free; you will go to her on Earth and you will-"

"No." Loki said.

"What do you mean no? Loki I know you more than you think-"

"Thor do you not understand?" Loki waited for the reply of his brother but nothing came but he could still feel the presence of his brother in the air.

"I am going to bring her back."


	15. Chapter 15

_-Loki-_

By now Thor had forced the guards to open the door to reveal his brother to him. He couldn't understand why Loki would want to put this pain on himself…to resurface old memories. He stared at his brother in disbelief once he strode into the room, pulling his brother by the collar to make him stand at eye level.

"That is your plan?" Thor asked his brother. Loki pulled back from his brothers grasp and began to pace about the room. "Loki, answer me!"

"I do not have to explain myself Odinson!" Loki sneered.

"You do if you ask for my help. Take care with your words Loki-" Loki scoffed which made Thor stop midsentence.

"Loki I am your brother and I wish that you would confide in me instead of-"

"I could only confide in her." Loki said keeping his gaze upon the floor.

"Who Loki? Eira…" Thor said and Loki's expression had not changed. "…or Evelyn?" once more as soon as Evelyn was mentioned Loki's head shot up to Thor's to show a troubled look to him.

"Please brother…" Loki said. Thor stared at his brother in disbelief; Loki hadn't called him _brother _for what seemed too long. Thor gave his brother a small smile and shook his head slowly.

"I can take you to her Loki…to say _goodbye_" Thor said to Loki. "But I cannot allow you to bring her back – you shouldn't toy with the deceased." Loki did not respond to him. Thor had an idea to why Loki had suddenly brought this up. It was the reason of Evelyn.

Evelyn had told him she could not love him but Eira had only showed her love to him. Eira had not refused him…but Evelyn had, now Loki was trying to fill the space of Evelyn with Eira, almost as though Evelyn had expected it to be but in reverse. Thor could sense Loki's discomfort and had finally accepted what Loki wanted, but could still not allow him to do it.

"I will take you to her this evening brother…" Thor said. Loki, with his hands held behind his back, nodded to his brother once – a sign of acceptance. Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and smiled at his younger brother. "It is good you have returned home brother…father _has _missed you and will be pleased with your acceptance." Loki had not answered his brother and Thor knew this was the best he would do. He turned on his heel and began to leave the room. "I will come to get you before night fall." Thor called behind him as the guard shut the door composing Loki to his darkness once more.

_Why must I have chosen to do this? Once I had revealed to Thor what I was planning I regretted it instantly _Loki thought. How could he run with her so they could be together in each other's arms once more? But did he really want to be in Eira's arms or in the arms of the woman who had rejected him. Loki felt anger and pain when he thought of Evelyn and longing to stroke her face once more and keep her by his side. But when Eira entered his thoughts he was thankful to her…thankful that she helped him see what life had to offer to him.

Loki had studied the resurrection of life after death. It was not a sane thing to do but so far with what Loki had conjured, has he ever been sane. It had mainly guaranteed that they would not return to their normal state or who they were but to more of an opposite way to their personalities. Loki had ignored most of these 'concerns' and found his way to the 'spell' to open the tomb Eira was within and raise her to him. Loki closed his eyes to see Evelyn once more before he would wish her goodbye as he returned Eira to him.

With the sign of evening pushing its way through, Thor had returned to his brother and released him from his imprisonment. They had exchanged no words as they walked their way to the Asgardian tombs; Loki had almost forgotten the sight of the palace; the golden pillars and the lanterns lighting there way. Servants had caught sight of Loki and they ran from him in fear. When Loki was younger he would torment any who would take look upon him until Eira. In fairness he would protect her from the childish ways of how most of the young men would behave in front of her.

Frigga had caught sight of her sons as they paced through the palace's grand hall out towards the gardens. Thor shook his towards her and she had realised where Loki was going and why he had been released for these short moments.

Loki's pace had quickened to the sight of the tombs in his gaze. Thor has struggled to keep up with him as his brother shot forward. A tomb had specifically been made for Eira's family and herself once she had died. She had become close to the royalty of Asgard due to Loki's affection for her. Loki slowed as he stopped outside the door to enter the cold catacomb. Loki had become worried to how she would appear to him…he knew that her face would be the same as it was, it would be like Evelyn's. This now troubled him…how he would react to seeing her; he can only see Evelyn in his mind, her strength, her eyes, and her soul-. Thor's voice had taken away Loki away from his thoughts.

"You do not have to force yourself brother." Thor said. Loki's brother knew he was contemplating his thoughts in his head to what he should do.

"Please remain outside as I say goodbye." Loki said to Thor.

"Loki-" Loki shot a look at his brother to show he cared not what his brother thought at this moment in time. Thor nodded to him and stepped away as Loki opened the door with his mind.

The room was dark but lit only by single candles signalling the walkway towards Eira's place of rest. As he strode down the steps, his feet echoing in his ear, Loki could not help but feel alone. He, in his own time, walked over to the marble statured bed to where Eira would be inside. Thin Ivory Lace covered to where she lay with torches surrounding her delicate form.

A flood of emotions came to him as he remembered the last time he was here, the time to when she recently left him. He felt his mind torment him and his heart only felt pain… He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath as he reached the marble bed and tried to prepare himself to the sight of her once more. He blindly held out his hand and could feel the lace beneath his fingers tips; he had remembered the feel when he had first pulled back the material to reveal him to her. He exhaled before opening his eyes and pulling back the lace to reveal her to him once more. Loki opened his eyes and he went cold; Eira was not there.

"No." Loki whispered in his trance. All that remained was an envelope, sealed with the wax of a candle to where Eira should be. Loki took the envelope within his grasp and noticed one name on the front-

_Loki_

He recognised the hand writing instantly and this caused him to rip open the letter and he read the writing in scripted in the trivial section of paper.

"_I'll see you soon Loki. Discover where I am my love and I'll be waiting…"_

That was all the letter had said. Loki shook his head in disbelief and scrunched the piece of paper within his hand. Anger shook him as he knocked over the candles that surrounded her bed. He screamed and he could hear the hurried footsteps of his brother rushing through.

"Loki! Brother what is it?!" Thor said grasping Loki's shoulder.

"She's not here…" Loki whispered.

"Loki-"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" Loki screamed in his brother's direction, which caused him to stumble backwards. "How can she not be here?" Loki scorned through his teeth.

"I do not understand…do you mean Eira is not dead?"

"She cannot be brother." He un-scrunched the letter and gave it to Thor. Thor took it in haste and read it quick.

"I'll see you soon Loki. Discover where I am my love and I'll be waiting." Thor read out the letter. "But surely father should've known. He had built this tomb within the grounds, he should've known for someone to take her away." Thor said.

"Take me to father…I have unfinished business with him it appears." Loki said.

"Loki think before you speak to father." Loki began to walk but Thor caught his arm making his brother look at him. "You have just discovered the woman you love is alive and you do not seem happy or relieved but anger has betrayed you." Thor said. Loki didn't understand why he had felt this way, but someone had taken her away from him, someone had resurrected her because Loki knew she had died…he was there when she took her final breath.

"I want to know who has taken her and what there will is with her." Loki said retrieving his arm.

"She could have been gone for years Loki."

"I would've known Thor!"

"But would you?" Loki opened his mouth to protest but he found no argument. Since Eira died Loki locked himself away in his bed chambers and study…he never stepped foot into the tomb until today.

"Take me to father." Lokis said one final time. Thor nodded abruptly and led his brother out of the tomb as they half ran back to the palace.

"Father!" looked boomed throughout the grand hall to where Odin sat with Frigga at his side.

"Loki?" Odin said with annoyance on his face. "Thor I thought I told you-"

"Do not speak as though I am not here father." Loki shouted.

"Take care how you speak. I am king!" Odin shouted to his tormented son.

"Where is she?" Loki asked his father once he regained his breath.

"Whom do you speak of Eira or the mortal woman-" Odin began but Frigga quietly cut in.

"Odin please, Thor told us of how Loki is when _she _is mentioned." His mother said slightly defending her son.

"Eira, father." Thor answered for him. He looked at Loki and Loki did not respond so Thor continued. "You understand that I had taken Loki to where she lay this evening but she was not there…" Thor's voice distanced. Loki looked at his mother who showed disbelief and confusion in her expression, the same he was expecting his father's face to show, but as he met his father's gaze, Odin's expression was cold.

"I had refused to let Loki free Thor. I had said NO!" Odin bellowed to his eldest son.

"But father-" Thor began but Odin shot him a dark stare.

"Why did you not want me to say goodbye to her father?" Loki asked, his voice held no emotion. Odin inhaled as he walked down the steps to meet his son.

"I knew Eira had disappeared…and I knew she was alive." Odin said his voice quiet to his son. Frigga drew in a breath and followed her husband's trail.

"Odin- you left Loki in his torment…why?" Frigga whispered to her son.

"I thought it would be the best way. You contained yourself when she died…I knew I would lose you as a son if you discovered she was alive."

"Where is she now?" Loki asked his teeth clenched.

"I do not know…I do know a dark force raised her from her slumber and now she will be in their debt."

"I do not understand father…someone raised Eira? But why I do not understand." Thor had said. Odin shook his head.

"I am unsure also my son but whatever brought her back, Eira is not the woman she once was. She was resurrected by an evil force and she will follow its path." Odin said.

Loki stayed silent; Eira was alive after all these years when he thought she had left him forever.

"You must understand Loki, I told you not because she is not the Eira you once knew. She has changed, the Eira you knew is gone forever." Loki had still not responded as his eyes wondered the room.

"Is she a threat?" Thor asked his father. "How long has she been gone?"

"I do not know…Eira was taken one hundred and fifty years ago in Midgards time…I tell you this because you know of the difference." Odin answered. "She has done nothing to show threat-"

"I must find her." Loki had finally said.

"I have not permitted your freedom yet. You can leave when I agree-"

"Please father." Loki said. He had never begged before his father and Odin turned and was taken aback by this.

"He has shown his time Odin." Frigga said. Odin turned to his wife and shook his head. "No…I am tired, Thor take Loki back to the prison." He continued. Thor was about to disagree until Odin's voice echoed loudly throughout the room. "I said NOW THOR!" Thor bowed to his father and spoke:

"As you wish. Good night Mother…father." Thor stood and waited for Loki to move. Loki slowly turned on his feet and walked out of the hall back to his prison. As he walked down the hallway he could hear Thor's feet close behind his.

"I do not need to be escorted brother; I know where my prison is held." Loki said.

"Father said I should and I need to make sure that you're okay." Thor said. Loki stopped and turned to face his brother.

"Let me collect something from my room." Loki said. Thor was about to argue until Loki continued

"Father never said I couldn't have something of my own in the prison did he?" Loki asked his eyebrows rose. Loki began to walk in the other direction to his room…he was going to search all the nine realms to find Eira.

He did not care if this was his last chance to regain himself in Asgard, he cared to find her and discover why she had never come to him. He had read, like Odin said, once resurrected it is not likely that the soul that had begun in slumber would return to its original form. He had also read that in its past life, the soul will try to recover its life by returning to loved ones, or destroying the lives of those in its previous life (to try to make their lives whole again). The reason it would have become this way because no matter how little time it was, the soul had been tortured by Hades, God of the underworld, one that Loki was not very fond of, and it had changed it's perspective on life…Loki knew where he would look first, he would go to Midgard and find Eira and if Loki's feeling was correct, he may even be able to find Evelyn again…


	16. Chapter 16

_Midgard – Evelyn- _

"Again" Natasha called at me.

I had worked in the training room all day realigning my strengths on one-on-one fighting skills with Natasha at my side. I blocked out the outside world and only focused on the work S.H.I.E.L.D. had set me these days, trying to push any thought aside of him.

I was on the floor once more after Nat had thrown me on there (again.) I groaned slightly before remaining to the standing position. She knew why I was doing this and still in my mind I was reluctant to do it but I forced myself to. I stood in a stance ready for the move she had taught me…then Nat did something that completely threw me off.

"Do you think Loki misses you?" she asked with a mocking smile on her lips. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and furrowed my brow.

"What are you-" I began but she cut me off.

"Do you think Loki loved you or that he was just _using _you?" She continued.

"Nat stop it." I growled.

"Come on Winters, we both know the answer but you're too upset to admit it."

"I said _STOP!_" I shouted as I ran at her with her expression surprised. I grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her on her front and twisted her hand behind her back which had then helped me to flip and sit on her back.

"Ouch!"" she exclaimed as her face was pushed further into the mat. I stoop up quickly and walked over to the side to retrieve a drink as I felt the sweat drip off my brow.

"Well now I know what to do to get your full attention." She said pulling herself up off the ground.

"Sorry it's just…I don't know." I began but I was lost for words.

"You're still not over it…I get It." she coming over to me and leaning on the ropes. "At least Fury will be happy to know you still have your combat in you. He's been worried you were too distracted to defend yourself from hostile forces in the future."

"Is he planning on there being one." I asked her wiping my brow.

"Not that I know of." Nat said with a chuckle. "It's strange isn't it…to think Loki attacked us nearly a year ago and we're still trying to move on from the impact he made at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I defiantly know how that feels…I just hate how people treat me now. They think I'm crazy and that I'm about to break down any minute." I said to her.

"Well you have been working overtime…you train, you help in labs, you keep tabs on past problems S.H.I.E.L.D. has gotten themselves into-"

"It's because S.H.I.E.L.D. Is literally who I am now." I said defiantly to her.

"It's doesn't have to be." She responded to me. I looked down and began to fiddle with my bottle cap. "Well- I think that will do you for today, see you Monday bright and early." She said to me walking away.

"Wait Monday? It's Frid-" I began but she interrupted.

"Fury said he wanted you to have the weekend off, catch up on some things." She said and then she was gone…great now what was I supposed to do. I could stay at Tony's, he always said I could, I just never found the time or I could…see I had no _life. _S.H.I.E.L.D was my life and in my spare time I was pining for Loki (secretly of course)

It had been a year next month since I had last seen Loki in the flesh…I would dream of him near me every night and believe that he was by my side protecting me like he said he would. I wish he would leave my head; it would make my life a hell of a lot easier if he just left. I went to Fury that Friday and I physically told him I would die of boredom if he made me leave S.H.I.E.L.D. for the weekend and he simply replied:

"Winters, go home, eat, sleep, and do anything that will make you take a break from S.H.I. . I'm sick of seeing your face around here." He joked patting my shoulder and leaving the room.

Honestly what was I supposed to do with myself? I had thrown myself into the work of S.H.I.E.L.D to escape from the boredom of reality. Maybe reality was what I needed… a normal life, no S.H.I.E.L.D, no agents and certainty no thoughts of _Gods. _ I had made my way to my small apartment that I had rented close to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. main offices and when I opened me _'home', _it was dusty. I must not have been here for a few days, minimum.

I threw my bag onto the table and slumped onto the sofa realising my fatigues truly reveal itself. I pressed my answer machine button and I had three messages, one from my mother, sister and one from an unknown source.

Mother: _Evelyn where have you been? Haven't you the decency to call your own mother so she can be certain her daughter is alright, obviously you don't care for my own well-being but that's not the only reason I called. Are you coming to the masquerade party this year…you know the only we throw every year for Halloween? Well since you didn't come to last years I EXPECT you to be there. Call me back please._

The Masquerade party…I completely forgot about it. My mom and sister were real party people and big on community. My mom helped keeping care of the town we had originally come from and where she currently lives while I made my way to New York leaving that all behind me. Of course I had to go…my mom expected me too, well at least my sister was nicer about it, I think.

Sister: _Hey sis how are you? Just checking, haven't called in a few weeks. Moms pretty pissed you haven't called her about the party but it's okay I told her that you would be there. So hope you're okay and call me back – love you!_

The last message, I didn't the voice or the words. The voice was too mumbled for me to understand so I have up listening and put an end to the messages. I jumped in the shower quickly feeling comfort rush over me. I had normally taken showers in the training rooms which were completely uncomfortable to be in. when I stepped in my shower, I felt reassurance as familiar aroma's appeared as the hot water pummelled down my skin.

Once I finished my shower I had no desire to eat or drink like I expected myself to. I hadn't been eating as much as I usually had. So instantly out the shower, I changed into my chequered pyjama bottoms and black vest top, and lay down in my bed. I had forgotten how comfortable this bed felt, the soft mattress, and the duvets enveloping me in it. My eyes slowly closed as I felt darkness wash over me far too quickly than I would have expected it to be…

I jolted up right in my bed feeling fully aware of my surroundings. Bangs and creaks of the floor boards had come from the living room and I knew someone was here. Was it a burglar? I knew there were many break in's supposedly around this area, but this high on an apartment building? I slowly pulled back my duvet covers and opened the draw carefully to pull out mu gun. I stepped out of bed feeling the cold floor send shivers through my toes and I gripped to the handle of the gun. I opened the door to my bedroom to reveal the hallway that filled with emptiness but I knew I wasn't alone. I tip-toed my way down to the end of the hallway holding the gun out in front of me but there were no signs of anyone apart from shadows that crawled and danced across the walls. At first I thought it was my imagination but then I heard a creak and the sound of a familiar voice ringing in my ears:

"Evelyn." it whispered. I turned around abruptly pointing my gun to the source of the noise and there he stood with disbelieving joy on his face once more…like the first time I had met him at S.H.I.E.L.D – _Loki._

-Loki-

Loki had escaped from Asgard shortly after his encounter with his father about Eira. He knew that this was not right for her to be here…on earth or anywhere else but he had to find her and maybe take care of her…Loki had been there at least two days with no sign of Eira…or Evelyn. He wondered when they would discover where he was – they consisting of Thor, his mother and Father, but he couldn't help but wonder – did Evelyn keep her promise, that he would never forget her?

Loki had found an abandoned home that would keep prying eyes away…he thought if he went somewhere as discrete as this then Odin would send no-one this particular way. He hid himself and used no powers he possessed wondering whether or not his family could follow his source of magic, so he restricted himself from them.

_Could I find Evelyn? Could I see her just once, make myself seen in her dreams? No, I had to restrict myself from sorcery, including tricks of the mind – I was going to find her. I had found one of the standing buildings of S.H.I.E.L.D. quite easily and found her a lot sooner than expected. I never saw her face properly but she knew I lurked in the shadows…I could sense her thoughts on me and me only. I saw the grief she tried to hide from others but I knew her ways too much…_

_I followed her back to what I assumed where she lived and remained outside until her lights were off. Once they were I went into her home and resided my way to where she slept. I opened the door ever so slightly slipping my way through to see her…she was just as beautiful as I remembered. She seemed so peaceful as she lay there, I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Instinctively I reached out my hand and began to stroke her face, each delicate movement trying to not wake her. I shifted slightly and a loud creak came from below me and she shot up right causing me to teleport only into the other room. I was unsure if I wanted her to see me…I did not want to distress her, but maybe she missed me as much as I missed her company?_

_I stood at the side waiting for her to come to me, she held a gun and she looked…vulnerable to me, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent disappearing…_

"_Evelyn…" I whispered suddenly unable to take back my words. She turned abruptly to face me holding the gun at my direction and shock, pain, relief, joy, concern had all striped across her face within the matter of a few seconds…_


	17. Chapter 17

Evelyn –

My gun slipped from my hands as I stared at him awestruck by his presence. Right then I knew I was dreaming. I knew he wouldn't have travelled all the way from Asgard to see me…did he? A whole year since I hadn't seen him…he didn't look any different, he still looked like the beautiful lost prince of Asgard he was…was he actually here?

I felt as though my mind was playing tricks on me and I must have said something incoherent under my breath because his head tilted slightly to the side as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" I said annoyed rubbing at my temples. He chuckled but I didn't want to open my eyes in fear he would disappear again.

"My Dear Evelyn, you have been dreaming of me often?" he asked me. I turned my head in his direction but kept my gaze at his feet to know he shouldn't disappear- hopefully.

"Like you wouldn't know." I mumbled under my breath.

"Wake up Evelyn…wake up." I whispered to myself forcing my eyes to close tight. Suddenly with no indication from him that he was still there, a smooth, slender hand caressed my face, and his thumb traced the line of my cheek bone. Impulsively I leaned into his touch as I gradually opened my eyes to meet his gaze. I never forgot his eyes…a unique colour split between blue and green with golden flecks that made me forgot who I was. I didn't realise how close his face was to mine but I didn't care…I took my hand and placed it on his chest softly tracing the lines of his armour.

"I am here…you are awake my love." He cooed wiping the hair away from my eyes.

"I don't believe you." I said my voice cracking slightly.

"Let me show you." He said quietly as he leant down until his lips reached mine. The kiss was chaste as he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck pulling me to him, my hands pushed up to his chest. I could feel my knees weaken as though it was our first kiss again. He pulled back slowly and whispered against my lips.

"Do you believe me now that you are awake?" he asked. I shook my head slowly my eyes fluttering in his presence. He sighed loudly shaking his head. "You are never easy to convince."

"Can you blame me?" I said and he chuckled tenderly. After a few moments of silence in the room I had realised that he wasn't lying or playing a trick…I was awake and he was actually here with me. I stepped back from his embrace so I could see him properly. He looked at me in misunderstanding at first but then I asked him.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked him. He looked down at the floor not meeting my gaze again. Whenever I had asked him questions he particularly didn't want to answer he would always do this.

"Shall we sit?" he asked me casually. I shook my head at him this time my brow furrowing in confusion. His eyes searched mine finding a way to choose his words carefully. I nodded to him slowly in encouragement. He still hesitated, so I I took his hand in mine and lead him towards the sofa…I sat down but he did not do the same. Instead he walked around the table and paced back and forth in front on me.

"It's okay Loki you can tell me." I said to him. He nodded and exhaled deep through his mouth before speaking.

"When we had said our goodbyes and my departure from Midgard was complete I was thrown into prison the second I returned _'home.'_ Thor had visited me every day all though I wished him not to but he told me you had asked him to take care of me." he paused to look at me with appreciation in his stare.

"I had remained there for what seemed forever, I could not tell darkness from daylight…I only thought of you and how you said we could not be…it haunted me every day and what I did still does but only to you. You make me feel guilt for what I had done which makes me certain to say is that I love you." I could feel my eyes beginning to water as I looked down at my hands. I couldn't be distracted by him; I needed to know why he was here.

"Loki why are you here?"

"Can't you accept that you are the reason I have returned?" he asked with frustration.

"No, I can't believe that because I don't see how _I _could have changed so much in you. I knew you what…a week? Suddenly I feel this connection with you that I have never felt before and I don't know what to do so I busied myself with work instead of crying myself to sleep wondering when I would see _my_ Loki again." He looked at me with a smile on his lips and I couldn't understand why…did I say something funny accidently?

"I am yours then…like you are mine?" he asked walking forward, the smile still tugging at his lips.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him changing the subject. He sighed and remained back to pacing.

"When I returned to Earth I knew the previous S.H.I.E.L.D base had been destroyed though my arrival and that still today it is on its way to be being it's glorious self once more. I also knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't as stupid as to only having one base, that they would have more all over the country. So I found the one that drew me to you. I had kept an eye on your mind and I had made you think of me-" I was about to interrupt but he held a finger to me direction. "Not as much as you think my dear…you kept your promise and thought of me on your own terms." he whispered almost approvingly.

"So I had followed you here and of course I intend this is where you live…" he said scoping the room.

"I'm not here that much…only to sleep for a couple of hours but barely that." I said to him.

"I was shocked to know you still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D." he said to me.

"Why? I mean S.H.I.E.L.D is the only thing I have now…well it's not like I had much before…"I mumbled to myself.

"Because I could feel the sadness in your mind Evelyn…I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had made you this way-"

"You made me this way." I said defiantly at him. His lips thinned to a tight line as though he was holding back a comment. His nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry-" I began but he carried on his story.

"Thor had asked me, in the goodness of his heart, what he could do to help me from being parted from you. I had told him to…" he hesitated looking at me. I had a feeling I knew where this was going and who he was going to bring up if it was any relation to me on Asgard.

"It's okay Loki." I said to him.

"I had told my brother to take me to Eira's place of rest…to say goodbye." He said as though he wasn't completely revealing his reason. "I never properly said it to her. I only remained by her side in her final moments refusing it to be the end-"

"Is that why you found it so difficult to say goodbye to me?" I asked him softly. He nodded not replying directly to my question.

"As nightfall approached Thor had come back to find me to escort me to see her. I walked through the palace of Asgard noticing servant's fear me; run from me…I had almost forgotten where I was. It seems now everywhere I go I am feared."

"You haven't scared me away yet." I said to him.

"But soon I will…I am the monster children tell the parents about at night…a monster to run from."

"I don't believe that Loki. It was your actions…you were lost, but soon you can find your way." I encouraged him leaning on the sofa. He didn't respond to me…

"Would you hurt me Loki?" I asked him. His eyes shot up to mine and walked to where I sat. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his and kissed both of them.

"I could never live with myself if I did." He whispered to me. I looked at him and saw a broken soul…Loki has been so tormented all he needed was comfort.

"Thor took me to her. It was exactly as I remembered…the candles leading the way…she lay on a marble top bed with an ivory veil covering her." He seemed as though he were about to cry so I squeezed his hands in comfort wanting to know, gently forcing it from him.

"Except when I walked to her that day…she was not there." He said suddenly not looking at me. What did he mean she was not there? How?

"What do you mean she wasn't there Loki?" I asked him quietly, trying to keep myself together.

"She lay there no more…all that had been placed there was a letter to me revealing to me she was alive and has been for many years." He said watching me carefully for my reaction. My hands slowly loosened in his unintentionally but I couldn't quite grasp what he was saying. The woman who had caused Loki this pain, her death, maybe it was all for nothing? Maybe Loki didn't have to be put through all this suffering.

"You're here because of her?" I asked inaudibly.

"Yes…I mean…you don't understand. I believed this woman was dead for years…one hundred and fifty years in Midgard time…but when I saw she was not there I felt no relief or joy. I only thought of you and how this could affect you-"

"Affect me? What do you mean affect me?" I said retrieving my hands.

"When I found out she was not there I went to my father and demanded to know what happened. My father revealed to me that he knew Eira had been gone from the tomb and that he would allow me to think she was dead." Loki said. I still hadn't given him back my hands as I was trying to wrap my head around it.

"Why would he do that?"

"He believed it was best for me to know she was gone so he wouldn't lose me as a son. He knew I would follow where she went like she for me."

"Wait I'm lost…why would he have lost you if she was alive…wouldn't you have just lived as you were?" I asked him. He slowing shook his head.

"Evelyn…Eira was _dead._ I know because I was there with her when she had taken her final breath. I held her hand and felt life leave her." He paused waiting for me to understand. I shook my head slightly showing I didn't understand fully.

"Eira was resurrected by an evil force."

"But…why, who?" I asked him stupidly, of course this is why he was here, to find her again.

"I do not know. Eira bewitched many men of Asgard but she had chosen me…maybe a man who loved her had revived her…I would not be surprised it had crossed my mind once before-" I stood suddenly feeling frustration take over me. He said that last line as though he were repeating a thought in his head that should not have been shared. He looked up to me in surprise at my sudden movement.

"You were going to bring Eira back to life?" I asked him. "Is that why you went to see her?" he did not respond but look down at the floor as he still knelt there. I walked away from him and stepped around the back of the sofa leaning on it. Loki had stood and watched me.

"You refused me…" he began but I shook my head violently feeling tears fall from my face. It shouldn't be this way…I shouldn't feel this.

"So you decided to resurrect your ex and replace me even though you said-" I began my voice loud. Maybe I was being unreasonable but I had to remember I was sleep deprived and Loki has returned to me…only I knew now Eira was also why he was here.

"You do not understand Evelyn!" he said his voice rising also. I turned to leave the room but he appeared before me taking my wrist in one hand unable to let me move.

"Let go." I said trying to pull back my arm.

"Evelyn I have come here to keep you safe." He said to me. "I have come here to find out who raised Eira…not to show affection to her. But to show love to you…Evelyn how many more times do I have to say it?" he asked me, his voice softening as his grip moved to both of my arms making me look right at him.

"Say it one more time." I said challenging him slightly with a small smile at my lips. His face relaxed as did he grip.

"I love you Evelyn…heart and soul I love you and I vow to protect you from any harm." He said stroking my face once more. I leaned my head against his chest, slanting against him closing my eyes, listening to his breaths. He rested his chin on top of my head and wound his arms around me.

"Do you think she would hurt me?" I eventually asked him taking us from our silence.

"I do not know. Once a man or woman has been raised from the dead it is uncertain that they return to whom they were. They change their ways to serve Hades-"

"Wait Hades…like the god of the underworld?" I pulled back to see his expression. He nodded at me his look solemn.

"Because their souls had been tormented by Hades and the Demons of Hell, it changes the soul's perspective on life…to make things worse as that is all they've seen. Eira is not whom she once was…I know that Evelyn. You must trust me in my decisions that I must find her myself and put an end to any potential harm she may cause to you and any loved ones. The soul normally tries to get back the happiness they once had for themselves-"

"So she might come back to you?" I ask him warily.

"It is possible…but this is why I must protect you. She would destroy anything or anyone who is a possible threat to her reclaimed happiness. I plan to never leave you again Evelyn, it was too painful. I know I may be selfish but I can't… I must know your safe." He said to me. I looked down and smiled feeling tears beginning to blur my vision.

"Have I Evelyn Winters made the God of Mischief soft?" I asked him playfully. When I looked up to see his face I saw sadness.

"It seems as though I am like my brother more than I thought." He said to me. I raised my eyebrows in question but he shook his head.

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't they notice me not going back there anymore, after the complete junkie I've been with their work?" I asked him, all gracefulness in my words disappearing, not that I had any to begin with.

"I will not keep you from them…I cannot let S.H.I.E.L.D. or my father know I have returned to Earth. But my brother must know as I revealed to him what my plans were without even realising. He maybe on his way now…" Loki began his eyes wondering. I cut him off by touching both sides if his face and averting his gaze back to mine. We said nothing but stare at each other for what seemed as forever…but not long enough.

"You are my new beginning. Evelyn, I love you." He said to me. He grabbed my small, elusive hand in mid motion as I pulled it down from his face to his chest. "If I am to be damned, I want nothing else but to be locked within your eye's for the rest of my existence." He whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close towards me. He had buried himself within my hair and delicately kissed my neck.

This time he pulled back from the embrace and placed both sides of his hands on my neck and pulled my face to his instantly. I did not deny him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking and gently pulling at his hair. I felt him smile against my lips as I invited him into my embrace. I prayed that he would take away my grief and pain that I felt longing for him…I hoped that everything he had said tonight was true…that this was the way it was going to be.

His grace towards me was mesmerising as he graciously lifted me by my thighs in order for me to wrap my legs around his waist. He securely wrapped his arms around my waist and mine to his neck as he led us back into my bed room.

I didn't know if this was right, or if we should be doing this right now but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him near me…I needed him close to me. He lay us down on the bed and began to kiss me everywhere – my face, lips, necks, arms. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed each fingertip as though he was treasuring me.

Next thing I knew the top part of his armour had disappeared to reveal his strong torso. The only light to us was the light from the moon streaming through the window of my apartment. I didn't mind, I could still make out his features. I could feel his eyes watch me as I stroked his chest memorising each crease and line. My eyes finally went back to his and he looked at my lips almost asking for permission. I removed my top to reveal my bare chest also, but before I could kiss him, he had begun to lightly peck my neck and slowly make his way down to my chest also. I could feel my breaths quicken and begin to uneven as he made his way back up to my lips. My skin began to flush as I kissed his neck and shoulders hiding the redness from him, not wanting to feel to embarrassed, he did the same to me.

"My darling…" he cooed against my skin. I couldn't find my voice…I felt my emotions take over me as I kissed him again and again to show my appreciation to him…I couldn't simply show him enough but allow him to take me.

"Loki" I whispered against his skin and he needed no other indication. We removed our clothing and we were now tangled in each other's naked embraces unable to part from one another. He kissed me, tendered me only showed me love…I felt the world fade away around me and all that was left in the world was Loki and I. Nothing was like it was anymore, I feared by this I might change my beliefs, everything I had worked for to S.H.I.E.L.D to feel Loki's embrace to me. I realised in this moment I needed nothing more than to be with Loki when we were alone. He showed me his warmth and compassion when it involved of us…and only us. I felt with every kiss he gave I fell more and more in love with him.

I looked out my window and the sun began to rise upon mine and Loki's bare bodies, with a single sheet draped across our backs. Oranges and light reds began to shift across my wall and on Loki's back. I lifted my head slightly from the pillow and was greeted by the suns glare. The light blue sky was beginning to be visible, but only slightly, while reds and yellows remained in the sky outside. I realised in that moment that Loki had I were in each other's embraces for hours and I planned to not move from him. I was sort of thankful now for Fury demanding I take the weekend of…I know they won't be thrilled with my current situation.

I lay on my front with my head pointed in his direction as he also slept on his front, his arm strewn across my back. He lay there in deep slumber…he must be exhausted with what he has told me, what he has just discovered and what he must do. It was exhausting just thinking about it. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him…he was perfect. His features sculpted like they had been made by angels…his cool, cream coloured skin lay in contrast with my also pale skin. All my life people had commented I was too pale, but I could blush so easily and often, I was never as pale as people suspected. But I was nothing of pale compared to Loki.

A single lock of his black hair and cover his closed eye and before I could stop myself I moved it back to its position and gently stroked his face. Thankfully he had not stirred and still lay there in complete peace. I thought could this be the same man who tried to destroy my home and kill someone so dear to me? Is this the same man who had tormented his brother and made him believe that he was dead in order to keep his plans in secret? No…this was _my _Loki; the man who vowed to protect me and keep me safe from anything or anyone. I slowly snuggled my way to Loki so my face was inches from his and I kissed the tip of his nose (the only part reachable without waking him)

"I love you." I whispered to him. I closed my eyes and felt the comfort of Loki against my skin and I slept properly in what had felt like forever with Loki by my side.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke to the heat of the sun lying across my back. I snuggled into my pillow closer and reached out to feel Loki beside me. As my hand reached out I could feel nothing but cold sheets beneath my fingertips. I sat upright taking in my surroundings. I pulled the sheet up to my neck, blocking myself from this cool morning.

"Loki?" I said looking about the room he was no-where to be seen. I thought back to what had happened last night and I wondered why Loki was not here. Suddenly the floor board creaked beside my bed towards the direction of the window and Loki appeared in his armour he wore the night before – of course without the cape and helmet.

"Where were you?" I asked pulling the sheets up high, shielding myself.

"Searching for Eira." He said simply walking over to the bed. I nodded slowly running a hand through my hair.

"Any Luck?" I asked.

"No not yet…but I do know she cannot hide herself forever." he said sitting on the bed, making it creak slightly.

"Where do you think she'll be?"

"If my assumptions are correct I would believe she is trying to find me like I am trying to find her. She knew I was here a year ago…I was not discrete about my actions." He said with a soft smile.

"That you weren't." I responded. He reached out and stroked my shoulder softly which gave me shivers.

"Do you think she would harm my family?"

"I do not know what plans she may have but I promise whatever she may do I will protect you…I swear it on my life."

"What if what you were told about resurrection isn't true? What if she is the same woman you fell in love with all those years ago?"

"They are true Evelyn."

"But-" he pressed his finger to my lips silencing me.

"No Evelyn…there true now please stop worrying. I said I will protect you and that is what I shall do." He said defiantly. I nodded to him looking him right in the eyes.

"Now what do you plan to do here in this Midgardian world dear Evelyn?" he asked me, his nose wrinkling slightly to the word 'Midgardian'.

"I have to stay here you know." I said to him trying to get off the bed while still keeping the sheets wrapped around me. Loki seemed amused by my awkward state. "I _was _planning on calling my mom back but it can wait-"

"Call your mother Evelyn, I will wait for you." He said placing his hands in his laps. I wondered if he missed his mother. I knew he was angry at his father and he missed Thor but he never said anything about his mother.

"Do you miss your mother?" I asked him. He looked at the floor and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes." He said to me.

"What?"

"Yes I do miss my mother. She like my father did not tell me of my true heritage but she loved me none the less, she cared for me still." He said sadly. I went over to him and sat beside him taking his hand in mine, while the other kept the sheet from falling.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing his hand. He smiled at me weakly before he stood.

"I will wait for you." He said still smiling. I nodded and stood to go and shower, but before I left he grabbed my arm and pulled my face to his in a rough kiss. The kiss knocked the wind out of me for when he pulled back I had to hold onto his arms for a second to recover. Then he disappeared from my grasp and I was left alone – him with his stupid mischief ways.

I jumped in the shower feeling the hot water run down the curves of my body, releasing the tension that had built there since Loki left me. I dressed quickly in an outfit I hadn't worn for quite some time. I normally wore my S.H.I.E.L.D. suit/suits – but this time I wore dark blue jeans with my dark green shirt and brown leather jacket with some black sneakers. I really started to feel like my old self again strangely by just wearing my own clothes.

I did as Loki said and I called my mom, she really did know how to have a go when she was angry. I sat down and dialled her number trying to calm myself before she started the storm.

"_Hello?"_ her voice asked me from the other end of the line. I really wished I hung up the phone.

"Hi mom it's me-"

"_Evelyn! God finally you called are you okay? Where are you?" _her voice rang.

"I'm fine mom calm down, I'm in my apartment, I'm safe." I promised her…well I wasn't quite sure about the last bit.

"_Okay good... Why haven't you called me at all young lady I was worried sick!"_

"Honestly mom I'm fine, I've just been working."

"_Working? You work somewhere I thought you were at school?" _dammit I forgot I hadn't told her I dropped out of school to become an agent.

"No mom I dropped my subject. I didn't see any career paths for it-"

"_Any career? I worked my ass of trying to get you to that school!"_

"Mom I used the money dad gave to me – _my _savings." I said back to her. My mother and I never really got along and this was one of the reasons why.

"_Where do you work?"_ she asked suddenly. I was silent for a while trying to work out what to say to her.

"I work as an assistant." I said to her. I knew she was about to ask more questions but I had to cut in. "The moneys good and I'm comfortable there, please mom I'm fine."

"_Okay then if you're sure…" _she said with suspicion present in her voice.

"_So are you coming to the masquerade party next week?" _she asked me. I didn't know how to tell her know, to tell her that I had more important things going on like Loki coming back into my life…hopefully permanent.

"Seriously mom I don't know if I can get off work-"

"_If you've honestly been working all this time then you should be allowed some time off. It's for our community; we're raising money for charity. You used to do all this, what happened-"_

"Honestly mom I was never into that…I only liked helping charity by simply donating money, not becoming involved in these big events you plan-"

"_Do this for me…your mother Evelyn. I miss you whether you believe it or not and it's not the same around here without you."_ I did feel in that moment and I missed my sister and mom but I never really had anything else. Not really the kind of person who had many friends, or a really good job. I was just a girl who loved her books and ran away to school to study English. But then in myself I felt different and couldn't find a way for myself to be happy.

"Okay."

"_Okay?"_

"Yes I will be there next week-"

"_Oh that's brilliant news Evelyn! I can't wait to see your sister." _My mother kept rambling on about the party that I should wear something casual and lovely – I told her I didn't have time to shop so she said she would choose my outfit for me which I was fine with. My mother did know how to choose my fashion well…I wondered if Loki would go with me?

"Look mom I gotta go, work stuff you know?" I said to her.

"_Okay see you next week sweetheart." _She said cheerily. _"…love you."_

"Love you too mom, bye." I took the phone away from my ear, ended the call and slumped on the sofa, closing my eyes while I did.

"I can see why you were reluctant to call you mother. She can be a very persistent woman." Loki said suddenly appearing beside me. I didn't even flinch or was shocked to find him so close to me. I remained there almost already used to his ways.

"Yeah well pain in my ass is a better term to use sometimes." I said to him crossing my arms.

"How about you? You okay?" I asked him turning my head in his direction.

"I'm very well now I'm here with you." He said to me stroking my hair. I never knew how to respond when he said things like that to me.

"So um I have to go to this party next weekend now-"

"I know." He said a cheeky grin appearing on his lips.

"How long were you hear for?"

"Long enough Evelyn" he said. "To know what thought had crossed your mind."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes Evelyn I can't exactly _know _what you're thinking, but I can sense it through your actions and your expression and through the atmosphere in the room."

"You can know what I'm feeling through all that?" I asked him and he responded with a single nod.

"Well that's a first." I said to him. "So what do you think?" I asked him.

"About what?" he said leaning back on the sofa.

"You know what."

"Well I've never been the one for parties, especially ones with Midgardians." He said with a snide tone. I sighed standing to get a drink.

"Okay I get it you don't want to go." I went over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, literally all I kept in there. I turned to sit back down but he was already at my side making me stumble back into the counter.

"I did not mean to offend you Evelyn." he said softly.

"Okay." I said back pushing him out of my way.

"What I mean is I have never socialised with mortals-"

"Your with me right now." I said crossing my legs on the sofa.

"But the circumstances are different are they not?" he asked raising his hands as he gestured towards me.

"Well yes but it's the way you say things sometimes which just frustrate me." I said to him as he sat beside me once more. "I mean you don't have to live here but I do."

"You don't _have _to live here Evelyn." he said to me.

"Oh yeah? And where would you suggest I live, on the moon?" I asked him sarcastically. A smile tugged at his lips from which a chuckle escaped from.

"No not the moon Evelyn." I began to take a sip of my drink but he talked half way through my drinking causing me to spit some. "Asgard." I choked a little on the water and he rubbed my back gently obviously amused by my reaction.

"Asgard?" I asked him bemused.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Wouldn't that be just weird? You know the whole thing with Eira. I mean what would that do to her family-"

"Her family are dead." He said merely.

"Oh…well…I mean I have family and you know my whole situation with S.H.I.E.L.D. I swore an oath to join them Loki." I said regretfully because as soon as I mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D. he moved away slightly.

"I thought that now I had returned and from last night your opinion on them would change." He said with a sour tone. I don't think Loki would ever like S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers after they 'ruined' his chances of ruling. I knew Loki would bring up last night to me…I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Loki, S.H.I.E.L.D is my life. There like my family now."

"But you have me…surely that's all that matters?" he asked me.

"You're very important to me Loki which is another reason I should stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean you don't want your father or S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing you're here. Me not going back to them would cause a problem Loki. They know something will be wrong and from Odin and Thor knowing you're not in your prison cell where you should be, here will be the first place they look." He nodded slowly understanding what I had to do.

"We'll get through this Loki, we have to. " I said to him caressing his cheek making him look at me.

"I know dear Evelyn…I just can't help but be selfish with you." He said smiling wryly at me.

"Yeah well I don't mind that _too_ much." I said to him.

"Really?" he asked moving his body so he was facing me on the sofa. "Well I may have to be selfish with you now…" he whispered leaning into my lips. Every time we touched or kissed I always had this feeling like I was floating in air, like this was too good to be true. He lay us down on the sofa and we did not get back up for at least a few more hours.

That weekend Loki and I were in each other's embraces as often as possible. The rest of that Saturday evening we had made love more than I can remember and throughout Sunday all we did was lay next to one another barely saying a word. It was nice to know I could have full blown conversations with Loki and sit in peace without things being too weird. With Loki at my side I could've slept for hours because I felt safe…protected.  
The Monday morning I woke to find Loki watching me.

"Seriously though, don't you get bored watching me sleep?" I asked him as I sat up a stretched.

"I believe you have asked me this before Evelyn and the answer is no. You talk in your sleep." He said placing his hands behind the back of his head.

"I do?" I asked him my brow furrowing.

"It was nothing terrible…you just said you loved me was all." He said smiling. I sighed in relief as I lay down next to him wrapping my arm around his bare torso.

"Well it's true." I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. "I could stay like this forever." I sighed leaning into him more.

"If I'm not mistaken today you go back to work." He said laughing softly. I groaned pushing myself into his neck.

"I'm too tired!" I said into his neck, my voice muffled.

"Even after all the sleeping you've done?" he asked with fake shock.

"Yeah well I was tried for a _reason._" I said rolling over and stuffing my face into the pillow so lay on my front.

"You must get dressed or you'll be late." He said amused by my tiredness.

"Shut up." Was all I managed to come back with.

"Well you are a bit irritable in the morning aren't you dear Evelyn?" he said rubbing my back and kissing my shoulder.

"You made me this way." I muffled into the pillow.

"I will take credit for that." He said. I sighed and quickly got out of bed taking the sheet with me leaving Loki on the bed with the extra blanket from last night sadly.

"I need to find my outfit now." I moaned under my breath.

"You left it in the living room." I heard him call from the bedroom. There I went into the living room to find it strewn across the back of the sofa; it was not there from last night. I shrugged going to it, first find my bra, pants, and vest to wear beneath it, I slipped it on feeling instantly warm. I looked at the clock and it was half six; I needed to be there by seven. So I hurried into the bathroom brushes my teeth, hair, washed my face, and began to get ready to leave. I went back into the bedroom to find Loki completely dressed in his normal outfit, readjusting the sleeve.

"I've gotta go now." I said pointing behind me. I didn't want to leave Loki; I wished I told him I would stay today.

"Then go my love…I will be back here when you arrive home." He said walking over to me. He placed his finger under my chin and pulled my back up to his giving me a sweet kiss that I melted into.

"Bye." I said once he pulled back. I turned on my heel and went straight to the door, trying to not change my mind and run back into Loki's arms.

I arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.S base promptly like I usually did, heading straight to the main room where Fury usually was located. I walked in to find a number of people's eyes staring at me almost with sympathetic looks. I carried on walking ignoring there stares just trying to act normal.

"Agent Winters." Hill greeted me.

"Good morning, I see there has been no change in my absence?" I asked her.

"Director Fury is holding a meeting in the conference room. He wished you'd meet him there as soon as possible."

"Did he say what for?"

"Trust me you need know introduction with this one." She said and she was suddenly walking in to other direction. I did as she said and went straight to the conference room with idea's flying about my head. Was this about Loki? Did someone know he was here?

I walked into the room and I saw the familiar faces. Tony Stark sat at the back of the room with Cap to his left. Natasha and Clint remained standing as did Fury, while Banner leant against one of the chairs.

"Agent Winters." Fury said.

"Good morning Sir." I said to him standing with my hands behind my back.

"We were actually wondering when you'd get here Evie cause I'll tell ya I don't think it's fair I should be up this early!" Tony said offering a seat beside him. I looked at him confused. "Well we couldn't exactly start this meeting without you!" I sat down next to him and he patted my back.

I peered round Tony to notice Steve…I hadn't seen him in the year and he hadn't changed at all…not that I would have expected him to. "Good to see you Steve." I said to him with a nod.

"And you Evelyn." he responded with a smile. Just then I scoped the room to greet the others and my eyes met with Thors. This was defiantly about Loki…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – 

I looked back to Natasha and she showed me a sympathetic expression. Thor stood, his arms folded, looking at me with an earnest stare. He knew I knew that Loki was here, it somehow was written all over my face. Suddenly they had all turned and looked at me while Fury leant against the table the opposite end from me.

"Loki has returned to earth." Fury said. The mention of Loki's name could just give shivers down my back and I attempted, maybe failing, acting as though I were in shock. I thought back to the first things I asked Loki when I saw him in front of me.

"How…Why?" I stammered. Thors brow furrowed slightly, maybe I was doing a better job than intended.

"For Eira." Thor said.

"Eira?" Steve asked. "Who the hell is Eira?" he continued glancing around the room for anyone's input.

"Eira was the love of Loki's life." Thor continued not taking his gaze from mine.

"Wait I'm confused…didn't he kidnap Evelyn?" Tony asked.

"Evelyn is Eira's exact copy."

"A doppelganger?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"There are some differences between them but it's only slight. Eira's life was taken along with Loki's heart-"

"Are we meant to feel sorry for him?" Clint asked with a sneer tone. Fury held up his hand towards Clint way to silence him.

"Loki believed he found Eira again when he came to earth…that is why Evelyn was taken." I closed my eyes thinking back to how Loki was with me. I was so reluctant to believe that he loved me and not Eira. I was now vulnerable to him…I have put my complete faith into him.

"When we returned to Asgard Loki had asked me to take him to her-"

"To Eira?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, to her place of rest. When we went we had discovered she no longer lay there…she disappeared. It is now certain she was resurrected and remains on Earth waiting for Loki to go to her." Thor finished.

Bruce looked at me sympathetically. They thought I would be in heartbreak, but they didn't know the real story. They didn't know Loki was where I lived, they didn't know they he had sworn to love and protect me from Eira. I suppose they didn't know they Eira was a resurrection…she was the complete opposite of who she was.

"So Loki's now just forgotten about Evelyn…she's safe from him now?" Steve asked. Thor slowly shook his head thinking of how to put the next piece of information into words.

"Eira is not who she once was…" Thor explained to the Avengers what Loki had to me. Once someone has been resurrected there not who they were…they will try to regain any happiness they once had destroying anything or anyone in their path…A.K.A. me.

"So Evelyn is in danger…of her?" Natasha asked.

"I do not know…if Loki can find her first then we have nothing to worry about-"

"Except Loki." Clint said.

"I do not think my brother will attempt what he once did."

"But there's no way he would go back to Asgard and become a prisoner." Bruce said.

"That is why I will speak with my father. Eira was awoken by an evil force…there has to be a reason for this…almost as someone is trying to harm Loki."

"Well if there trying to harm Loki and he's here…it will harm the people of Earth again. We cannot take that risk." Steve said standing and pointing at Thor.

"What if Loki just wants her back?" I asked Thor. I knew the answer and I knew Loki was planning to slay her but this thought still hovered in the back on my mind. They all stopped and turned to look at me.

"What if…he wants his heart back?"

"I know my brother Evelyn…he found it when-"

"Let's not make this situation all lovey dovey _please_." Tony said leaning back in his chair. I turned to look at him, my expression frustrated. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's plan of action then?" Natasha asked.

"Well we can either go after Loki or Eira." Fury said. "First we need to _find _both of them-"

"Why can't we just leave Loki to do this himself? I mean a years gone by and like Thor said Loki wont attempt to harm Earth again." I said.

"But whatever woke Eira will have something to do with it-"

"What if it was someone who loved her and wanted her back…that's all? Loki told me she was admired and wanted in Asgard but she chose him-"

"When did he tell you this?" Thor asked stepping towards me.

"A year ago when he took me." I lied. He told me that weekend but of course I wasn't going to tell them that. "He told me that men swooned before her but she chose Loki, so there were many envious men."

"But we have to put a stop to this. You literally told us Eira is evil-" Natasha began but Fury interrupted.

"Look…let's let Loki deal with this…but as soon as something strange is going on we will find them. If Eira is a potential threat she will not be far from Evelyn." Fury said.

"So you're gonna watch me now?" I asked them, my tone with aggravation. I only felt this because I knew Loki could not stay with me if they were watching me and my every move…along with tracking down Loki or Eira.

"For your protection." Steve said.

"Or she could stay in Stark towers with me?" Tony asked. I was about to interrupt when Bruce continued.

"That might not be a bad idea." He said.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"If Eira is going to hurt you then we know you'll be safe with Tony and he's got JARVIS to help out and keep out any potential threats."

"What do you think Fury?" Tony asked.

"If Agent Winters agrees-"

"Then it's settled." Tony said standing. "Anyway I'm sure Pepper would like some female company there." He said.

"Hold on I haven't even agreed to this-"

"You don't have to. It's settled now." Tony said wrapping an arm about my shoulders. "I'm not letting reindeer games mess about one of the Agents…especially you Evie." He said patting my arm.

"But-" I began.

"No buts Evelyn! Come buy tomorrow with whatever you wanna move in there! Farwell my people." Tony said waving as he left the room.

"What just happened." I asked slumping into my chair.

"I think you just agreed to move in with Tony Stark…good luck with that." Bruce said sitting down next to me.

"I never agreed!" I put my head into my hands in frustration. I appreciate what Tony was doing…what they were all doing, but I just wanted to be beside Loki.

"I don't see the big deal Evelyn…you'll probably be pampered there." Natasha said with a grin. I quickly changed my expression from disappointment to relief.

"I guess your right-"

"I am. Now Agent Winters – shall we train?" Natasha left before I did with Clint trailing out behind her. Fury left with Bruce discussing the labs and their findings while Steve followed absently. I just left Thor and i.

"You do not seem as fazed as I thought Evelyn." he said.

"I'm just taking it all in you know?" I asked standing from my seat.

"If you knew my brother's whereabouts you would reveal to me wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Of course-"

"Somehow I do not believe you-"

"Well you should…like you said Loki came back for Eira not for me."

"He came back to protect you. He wouldn't even let me say your name while he remained in prison. He was torturing himself for what he did to you through Coulson and Eira."

I took a pause before responding to him: "He should be." I whispered before rushing out of the room. I didn't mean anything I had just said to Thor and I felt so much guilt builds up inside my stomach I felt ill.

For the rest of that day I trained for my hours than I could count. My thighs burned, my head ached from being pushed to the floor, and my arms were just in pain. I didn't know how to tell Loki that I was moving into Stark Towers. In all honesty I didn't even know Tony lived there.

So that evening I retreated back to my small apartment hoping for Loki to be there. When I opened the door I was welcomed by silence. I knew I had to tell him that he couldn't stay here…not with S.H.I.E.L.D being on watch for me. I went straight to bed and lay down in defeat, curling up into my pillow, any the blackness to blur my vision and take me to sleep.

* * *

"Evelyn" I heard distantly. I moaned and rolled away from the sound and curled into my sheets even deeper. I heard him chuckle and the weight of the bed sank. I felt a hand stroke the hair away from my face and smooth lips trace the side of my face.

"Evelyn." Loki said more distinctly. I opened both eyes, reluctantly to begin with, but when I saw Loki in front of me I felt relief.

"Loki…" I sighed sitting upright and leaning against my headboard. "You shouldn't be here." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you not want me here?

"NO! No it's just…they know you're here."

"Who are they?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. and your brother." He slowly nodded showing annoyance in his expression.

"You see when I went in today well yesterday, Fury called me to meeting and Thor was there so I knew it was about you." By now Loki had taken my hand and began to play idly with my fingers. "Thor told them about Eira and that it was the reason you were here. They don't know that I knew you were here already and that you told me everything…but I had to pretend which I think they believed…Thor was still about sceptical. Well I know I fooled Tony because…" I sighed before continuing.

"I will not be mad Evelyn. You can tell me anything my love." He began to kiss each of my fingers.

"Well…I'm sort of going to move in with Tony." I said. Suddenly he stopped kissing my fingers and stared down at the end of the bed exhaling loudly.

"Why…did you not tell them that you were protected-?"

"How could i? Then they would know you were here and I am not risking that…there also looking for Eira." Loki stood from the bed and began to pace about the room.

"Why can't S.H.I.E.L.D mind there on business? This is to do with me and no-one else. I will stop Eira myself…" Loki began to mumble under his breath and I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Look Loki if I go with Tony…maybe I can distract them-"

"What about your mothers this weekend?" he asked randomly.

"Well they know I'm going. I don't think they would result to say Tony would take me."

"No because I am going with you." He said.

"But I thought you said you didn't want to go to a human party."

"Well I am not leaving you and letting S.H.I.E.L.D show all the protection trying to act like Heroes." He said anger in his voice.

"Loki-"

"I must go and find Eira before they can." He said suddenly.

"LOKI!" I shouted at him. He stopped and turned slowly facing me. I guess he wasn't normally shouted at since he was a God and all…and a prince.

"Fury said he would let you deal with it but if there are any signs of harm being put towards the rest of Earth or the people then S.H.I.E.L.D. will step in. Now I am going to Stark tower tomorrow and I will not return here." I said to him.

"I will visit you at Stark Towers-"

"You can't do that you'll get caught-"

"In your dreams." He continued.

"Oh…well I guess." He chuckled coming back over to the bed. He leaned in and kissed me delicately making my lie down on the covers. He stroked the hair out of my face and kissed my cheeks.

"I love you Evelyn…" he whispered against my skin.

"I love you Loki." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"We'll get through this won't we? "I asked him with worry clear in my voice.

"Yes my dear Evelyn…yes we will. We can be together forever…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- 

I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. that day with my small duffel bag that consisted of clothes and essentials for me to be ready to stay at Tony's for the week. (I say week as I'm going to my mother's for the weekend with Loki…I think.) We parted that morning almost sorrowfully. I wouldn't be able to see him properly, only in my head, but I suppose it was better than not seeing him at all.

"Stay Safe." I said to him clutching to his arms. He chuckled in my ear and brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Of course dear Evelyn." he responded before we left each other's sides. I hoped he would stay safe…even if he was a God he was still my Loki…someone who I now wanted to protect.

I went straight to training and when I arrived I saw Steve on one of the punch bags giving it his all. I placed my belongings to the side and found some wraps. While he punched I wrapped them watching his tactics and how he throws a hook. Somehow I could always hurt my wrist when I did…

"Hey Cap." I said walking over to him. He stopped and turned to see me.

"Evelyn." He acknowledged. A small smile reached his lips before continuing to demolish the punch bag.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah just you know…something to do while the Agents search for Eira was it?" he asked me back.

"Yeah…her." I knew Loki said he didn't love her anymore but I knew it was a lie. He would always love her, I mean from the way he spoke about her to me…but this thing was not Eira – he swore to me it wasn't.

"You don't sound too pleased about them trying to find her." Steve said.

"Well I would be if it didn't involve…_him."_ I said. I tried to think of how I would act if Loki never came to see me and I had no clue that Eira wasn't Eira anymore…I would be pretty pissed.

"I'm sorry about all this. You and Loki-" he began but I cut him off.

"Thanks but I guess there's no backing out know."

"I guess you're right. I'm still trying to get use to everything." He said.

"Reality?" I asked him.

"Exactly. I still get confused about how technology works and just everything…" he sighed sitting over to the bench retrieving his drink.

"I wish I didn't get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D sometimes." I said to him.

"But you've helped them so much…much more than you know"

"Barely…all I've done is mess up a couple of missions, make a God fall in love with me and now cause '_potential threat' _to Earth"

"How can you say that?"

"If I wasn't here…neither would Loki right not because Eira wouldn't be here."

"If you were here or not Loki would've still tried to take over earth…and it's defiantly not your fault just because you're you. You're an amazing agent…Coulson told me he was proud of you before we went to Germany and took Loki." I looked up to him with a thankful look and I could feel my eyes water a little about Coulson. I wished I still didn't get upset about it because of … no just no.

"I miss him." I said shrugging my shoulders. Steve put his arm around me and I leant against his shoulder.

"I have so much guilt." I said sniffing a little.

"Why…it was Loki who killed him." I winced at the way he said it because of Loki.

"I know I know it's just…I was there when he died and if I called for someone or…but Loki he took me before I could help him-"I let my tears fall free and Steve kissed the top of my head, rubbing my arm in reassurance.

"It's not your fault…" he whispered comfortingly. He took a deep breath before answering. "You know, Coulson had these Captain America trading cards-" he said with a small laugh. "He asked me to sign them…I never did because I failed him…I failed everyone." He said. I pulled away from his arm and looked at him.

"You failed no-one Steve. You are _Captain America…_the_ Hero." _I emphasized He was shaking his head but I couldn't let him feel this way…Steve was my friend. "Lucas thought you were a hero." I said reminding him of the sweet boy. I saw a grin reach his lips as he remembered him.

"Coulson saved my life you know…technically." I said to him. "If I hadn't of gone with him I would've been caught in the cross fire of the Hulks hissy fit…or Loki's men would've killed me. Coulson sorta told Fury to let me go around with him that day." I smiled down at my hands. "I'm so thankful for him…for what he did. I would be half the agent I am today if it wasn't for him."

"Thank you Evelyn." he said to me.

"What for?"

"For being the person you are today." He said. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank_ you._" I said to him. He stood and crossed his arms smiling down at me.

"I'm your trainer today I guess…time to get these punches into practise." Steve said.

It was nice to have spoken to Steve. I hadn't had a proper conversation with him in so long…I wondered if Loki was watching it. I don't think he would've been too happy with me kissing Cap on the cheek and letting him sort of blame Loki for Coulson's death but I'm not going to be blinded by love. Loki did kill Coulson but the way Loki is to me makes me forget all the horrid things he's done to people. _It would be fine_ I reassured myself…_it would be fine._

I took a cab, after my day at S.H.I.E.L.D (training, working in the lab, running errands), straight to Stark Towers. It was different from I remember; I hadn't been there for a year since the attack – Loki's attack. I looked around me and I could still see the memories of that day. The streets and shops were still being cleaned and sorted to be back to the way they were. I stepped out of the cab and made my way inside. It was weird…me staying at Tony's but it should be fun…I know I will be safe but there talking about me being safe from Loki…not Eira.

I walked in and there was silence, only the sounds from my shoes echoed the lobby. I saw a man standing by the elevators eyeing me carefully. He must be suspicious since it was so late and I was entering Tony Stark's house.

"Are you Agent Evelyn Winters?" his voice gruff. I nodded to him clutching mu bags closer to my chest.

"Take elevator and it's the top three levels." He said pushing the button for me. "Mr Stark is expecting you." He said.

"Okay…thank you." I said walking into the elevator. As the doors closed I saw him stand in front of the elevator doors shielding them once more. It seemed like forever before the doors opened up once more to show a corridor. It was decorated with hardwood floors and cream walls with pieces of art hanging across them. The hallways were surprisingly large so I'm guessing these were the parts were Tony lived and all the offices were beneath. I went back into the elevator attempting the top floor since that's where Tony said he would be.

I heard the sound of AC/DC playing through the gap in the elevator and suddenly the doors opened with the 'ding'. The room was all too recognizable to me. The last time I was here Loki had captured me and brought me here to stay during the battle. Pepper sat on the white sofa while Tony remained by the bar pouring himself a drink…Déjà vu or what.

"Evie!" Tony exclaimed stepping down the steps. Pepper turned around on the sofa her expression gone from frustrated to welcoming.

"Evelyn. Please come in." Pepper said standing from the sofa to greet me. I'd never met pepper but she was more beautiful than I thought she would be. I stepped out of the elevator and was bombarded with a hug from Tony.

"You find the place okay?" he asked sarcastically.

"Tony." Pepper warned under her breath. "It's lovely to meet you." Pepper held out her hand to me.

"What I was just asking a question-" Tony said under his breath.

"You were asking one of your sarcastic questions-" she replied back.

"No I was just asking one of _my _questions-" Tony began to carry on talking but I couldn't here because he began to mumble.

"Tony we have a guest-"

"I know…I did ask her to stay with me." Tony rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Should I leave you two be?" I asked signalling between them.

"No no Tony's just being…Tony, please sit." Pepper said gesturing to the sofa.

"Can I get you something to drink, maybe something to eat?" Pepper continued.

"No I'm fine-"

"Really it's no trouble I was about to get myself some coffee. I have a feeling I'm going to be up tonight-"

"I can hear you!" Tony called from the window as he looked out on Manhattan. I looked at her confused and she shook her head.

"He's meant to sign something by tomorrow about the design work of his new models but he just won't…he's in one of his moods." Pepper whispered rolling her eyes. "So are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee does sound nice right now." I said to her.

"Coming right up." She stood up straight and began to make her way down a small corridor. "Do you want anything Tony?"

"Get the leftover Chinese will you Peps?" he called out to her. We didn't hear her reply so I guess she was already at the kitchen.

"So" Tony said sitting by me. "Any news from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Nope none that I've heard of, I was training most of the day and looking for locations they suspect Loki to be."

"Anywhere interesting…reindeer games does like to speculate himself."

"Nope…they haven't found him." _Thank God! _(Or so I think)

"You doing okay Evie?" he asked me. I must have spaced out because I didn't remember Pepper coming in and sitting down.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a little tired is all." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh you sure you want the coffee?" Pepper asked. She was so caring it was sweet.

"Yeah…weirdly coffee doesn't keep me awake." I said my brow furrowing.

"That's just strange." Tony said. We all sat and talked aimlessly about our missions and Tony's new models for computers he was selling to a business…a small investment for about half an hour. I felt comfortable here already, I didn't think it was possible, but I had to admit I did miss Loki even though I only saw him this morning.

"_Sir."_ A voice said suddenly from nowhere that made me jump. Pepper noticed and whispered in my direction.

"Takes a while to get used to JARVIS."

"Yeesh JARVIS." Tony slurred sipping his drink.

"_A phone call from a Mr Johnson…the designer for your new models." _JARVIS continued.

"Tell him I'm in a very important meeting." Tony said.

"_He questions whether or not the documents will be signed or that they should move onto a new offer-"_

"Tell them the papers will be signed JARVIS." Pepper said looking right at Tony. They looked at each other almost as though they were having a stare down.

"_Shall I do as Miss Potts says?" _JARVIS asked. Tony sighed in defeat and replied.

"Yeah why not." Tony said still looking at Pepper. She smiled at him appreciatively and spoke to JARVIS.

"Thank you JARVIS, oh and is the television working in our guest's room now?" she asked.

"_Yes Miss Potts…I hope you enjoy your stay Miss Winters." _JARVIS suddenly said to me.

"Thank you?" I asked smiling. "That's so cool." I said pointing upwards or wherever JARVIS was.

"_My pleasure Miss Winters." _He replied and suddenly he was gone. I shook my head in amazement as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think it's time we call it a day." Pepper said.

"You just read my mind Peps." Tony said standing a stretching.

"Not yet for your Tony…you're gonna sign these papers then you can go to bed." She said walking over to some documents.

"Ah yes but you must remember this is my place and I'm tired-"

"This has nothing to do with the conversation." Pepper said.

"But it does…"

"God you are such a baby when you're tired." Pepper sighed.

"Exactly so you should let me go to bed."

"Just sign the Papers…" Pepper said holding the pen and papers. "Sorry about this Evelyn, as soon as Tony's signed I'll show you to your room." She said smiling. Poor Pepper, she must be exhausted with Tony…but I could tell by the way they looked at each other, they were _meant _to be for one another. Tony finally signed the papers and he wished me a goodnight by another hug.

"Fury said you didn't have to go in tomorrow so take the day off…no better yet take the week off then go to your mothers." Tony said.

"But if you're trying to protect me isn't S.H.I.E.L.D the safest place-"

"No Buts!" Tony held up his hands. "Me you and Peps can hang out tomorrow-"

"_After _you've gone to the meeting about this business deal." Pepper said standing by the door.

"Uh fine after that but then we can go to a fancy dinner." He said to Pepper. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. That gesture only made me think of one thing…_Loki. _I realised since what Loki told me that he was going to visit me in my dreams than I couldn't wait to go to bed. I yawned again and that caused Peppers attention.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be exhausted!" she said opening the door.

"It's okay." I smiled to her. When we all went out the door, Tony went the opposite direction to Pepper and I but he wasn't as far away as I expected. Pepper opened up the door and it revealed a large room. It must have been the same size as my apartment that I think Loki was in now. The was queen size bed with coffee coloured bed sheets with white fluffy pillows and one single green one lying across the top. The floor, like the rest of this level, was hard wood with a massive white fluffy rug in the middle of the room. A grand fireplace stood at the side of the room and near the bed the window that looked our across Manhattan stood out through the lights. Of course there was the TV that Pepper inquired about to JARVIS.

"Woah." Was all I said.

"Yeah…Tony does know what he wants in his home." Pepper shrugged. "The bathrooms through there and there are spare towels in the cupboard. You can have a shower now or in the morning…there will be breakfast in the morning in the kitchen with coffee, tea and juice. Tony and I will be at the meeting early and we probably won't be back until midday then we could probably go out for lunch?" she asked me through her tour.

"Sounds good." I nodded smiling about the room. "Thank you Pepper." I said to her

"You're very welcome Evelyn. See you in the morning….just call if you need anything." She said smiling and shutting the door.

Like you would normally do, the first thing I did was run to the bed and flop out on it. The mattress was so comfortable…I could've slept right there but no. Hopefully Loki would see me in my dreams so I have to look 'nice.' I was defiantly going to shower.

After my shower I jumped into my pyjamas, brushed through my hair and lay down in the bed I feeling comfort rush over me. I snuggled in deeper having a small thought of getting lost in there. I had a queen size bed at the apartment but this was a _queen size bed. _It took no effort for me to close my eyes and when I did I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I felt light in air. I was still on the mattress and I turned on my side to find Loki lying back with me with his bare torso.

"Dream?" was all I asked. He smiled at me and nodded. I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss that lingered on his lips.

"How are you?" I asked him resting on my hand and simply just watching him.

"Very well now I'm here and you? I can see you're being coddled by Stark and his companion." He said with a mocking tone.

"Please don't Loki." I sighed.

"Don't what?" he asked his brow furrowing.

"Start talking about how you hate Midgardians and Tony because of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. _Tony _and _Pepper _are being kind to me. Tony is my friends…" Loki scoffed with made me sigh through frustration.

"Loki" I warned. He shook his head, his jaw tense. I swear we always seemed to argue when we spoke about everything whereas if he talked about how he loved me then we wouldn't really be having a conversation.

"Evelyn do not use that tone." I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I do not like it when you speak to me in that tone."

"Well I don't like it when you start bad mouthing people who are being nice to _me." _I said putting emphasis on me.

"I only mentioned that they were being nice to you." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"It was the way you said it Loki." I said rolling over. "You know what I'm tired maybe we should just-"

"No Evelyn I am not leaving it this way where you are irritated at me for still being frustrated for what happened last year. You always seem to be protecting them and siding-"

"If I were on their side and protecting them I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. I would've thrown you out of my apartment." I huffed crossing my arms.

He sighed in frustration before answering. "You must remember they do not speak to me with such kind words." He whispered…he almost sounded upset. We lay there in silence for a while and I decided I didn't want this. I just wanted to be _with _Loki. I rolled back over and kissed his chest.

"I'm sorry Loki. I guess even if my dreams my tiredness can make me more cranky." I whispered into his neck.

"No I apologize…you have nothing to be sorry for-"

"But-"

"Shall we say we're both sorry?" he asked with amusement in his voice. I nodded and snuggled myself into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe in his embrace.

"Any news on Eira?" I asked more sleepily than I realised.

"No not today…sleep my Evelyn. You are weary…maybe we can see each other face to face tomorrow." He asked. I sighed into him.

"That would be nice…" I began to drift and I knew because my words began to slur. I swear Loki made me more tired in these dreams…I didn't think it were possible for you to be tired in dreams. Oh well - I knew I fell asleep in Loki's arms and I knew this was now the easiest way for me to sleep…in Loki's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'_Loki stood waiting for her holding the book tight within his grasp. He watched Asgard as the night was drawing closer, bringing sunset to the unique sky above him. He heard hurried footsteps in his direction, and it was her, running to him, with her midnight blue gown flowing behind her, and her brunette hair bouncing with life. She reached him wrapping her arms wound him securely, holding him tight to her her own body. He pulled her close to him, taking her in._

_She pulled back smiling, and Loki reluctantly let her, as he held her hand, bringing it up to his face and kissed it._

"_My darling Eira, I have waited for you." He said stroking her face delicately._

"_I know my love, I could not get away from my father and his lack of awareness when it comes to love." She said to him grinning brightly at him. "In all honesty, I should not be here." She continued leaning in for another kiss. Loki did not dismiss her, and gently touched her lips with his own, causing her to swoon._

"_And why is that my dear?" he inquired looking at her with wonder in his eyes._

"_Well, my mother wished for me to stay , while my elder sister watched over me. In other terms I would be a prisoner as they do not trust you my beloved." She said jokingly. Loki let out a laugh, causing her to also giggle a little leaning into him for another embrace of his._

"_Oh…I've missed you. It has been days since I last saw you." She said sighing as she held him. Loki kissed her head, a smirk appearing on his face._

"_I have something for you." Loki said pulling back, and handing the book to her. She looked at it before taking it from him, with her slender fingers wrapping around the spine._

"_Loki…" she began smiling at it. "It beautiful." She said looking up to him. He saw her ice-blue eyes sparkle at him._

"_Open it." He said, a grin lying upon his lips. She opened the book and found words written to her delicately in Loki's own handwriting._

"_For you my love. May you treasure it like I treasure you in my heart."_

I sat up suddenly hearing the sound of the cars beside me and the memory in my head just like Loki made me think of. Did he make me remember it again or is it just my head toying with me like it has done these past few weeks? I sat with my back leaned up against the headboard trying to remember the book…I didn't know what the book was but I wondered if Loki still had it because of Eira? I shook my head wanting to attempt to have a normal day like Tony said last night -

I remembered Loki coming into my dreams like he said he would but we hadn't talked as much as I hoped we would, but when we did he was being the Loki everyone else knew him to be. I got out of bed and found some comfy jeans, sneakers and a black top. It was strangely hot outside for near October so I took my sunglasses and walked to the kitchen. I saw food scattered across the table and I 'attacked' it not knowing how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in so long…

After breakfast I quickly ran a brush through my hair and head to the elevator to do some 'early morning sightseeing'. I slowly made my way downstairs and placed my sunglasses on stepping out onto the streets of Manhattan. It must be about nine o'clock and the streets were already filled by workers, sight seerers and pedestrians staring off their day. I walked aimlessly looking in stores, sitting in café's until I was walking down a road and a man grabbed my arm.

"Eira." He said to me. I shook my head at him quickly.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else." I said back trying to turn around.

"But this is where you said to meet." He said to me.

"Wait what? No- I don't even know who you are." I tried turning around but he kept speaking to me and blocking my path.

"I found Loki." He said.

* * *

Loki retrieved back to Evelyn's apartment deciding his next move towards Eira. What Evelyn said last night still remained in his mind…he was grateful that they were taking care of her but he wanted to protect her. He was confused to how he could not have found Eira yet…she knew he was here, he knew-"

"Brother." Loki turned abruptly to find his brother standing in Evelyn's living room.

"What are you doing here Thor?" Loki asked annoyance in his tone.

"I believe I should ask you but I fear I already know the answer." Loki smiled and looked down.

"How are you brother?" Loki asked.

"Do not distract me front the real reason I am here Loki."

"Then why are you here?" Loki asked.

"You know why I'm here Loki." There was a pause between the both of them until Loki needed answers.

"How did you find me brother?"

"It's not hard to find you through my assumptions Loki."

"Ah Eira-"

"No Evelyn." Thor said interrupting his brother. Thor looked at his brother with a look of understanding.

"I do not understand-" Loki said his brow furrowing.

"I spoke with father once you left…he deceived you Loki."

"What do you mean?" Loki said anger clear in his face.

"You have already found Eira." Thor said. "Evelyn she is-"

"No…she cannot be."

"How else can you explain it Loki? No one can merely look like another it is impossible! Evelyn is Eira and she has been since you came to Midgard-"

"No Evelyn is Evelyn, Eira-"

"Eira's spirit has lain dormant in Evelyn."

"Why would father tell me as though they were of two different minds? Two different people…"Loki trailed.

"…Because father did not want to lose his son!" Thor bellowed in the small apartment. "Like I do not want to lose my brother."

"I do not understand! The letter she wrote for me…how can I tell Evelyn?"

"You don't…" Loki's head snapped up to meet Thor's gaze. "Come home brother…she cannot live a normal life with you at her side." Loki ignored Thor's statement knowing it was true but he did not want to admit it.

"You told S.H.I.E.L.D I was here did you not?" Loki said walking slowly to his brother.

"I did it for the safety of Evelyn…I thought like you that Eira was a danger."

"So there is no danger?"

"According to father no…Evelyn is a figment of imagination."

"But she has a life…her mother and sister"

"Did she tell you this?" Thor asked.

"Yes and no…I heard a conversation I think." Loki thought back trying to remember.

"Evelyn has been Eira for a long time. She has lived a life of both."

"_Get out." _Loki whispered with his fists clenched.

"Loki-"

"I said GET OUT!" Loki roared at his brother.

"No Loki! You must leave her…"

"How can I if you have just said it is Eira."

"When you leave she will remain as Evelyn and live a normal life…but with you she will change, she will become Eira once more. Triggers in her mind will make her-"

"I will not leave her."

"You leave me no other choice-" Thor ran at his brother to grab the God of Mischiefs arm…but as he lives up to his name Loki suddenly disappeared from the room and left Thor standing by himself scoping the room.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted. "If you loved her you will come with me!"

Loki teleported himself to the abandoned home he had occupied himself with while he waited for Eira. Loki tried contemplating what Thor had revealed to him. Was Evelyn really Eira after all? Did his mind deceive him to believe what Evelyn said…how they were two different people, related by nothing, only by the memories Loki had revealed to her. There was no threat? Eira was no threat to Evelyn as she was her.

* * *

"I found Loki." The man said his hand still gripped on my arm.

"I don't understand how this concerns me-"

"You will know soon. You will remember."

"Who are you?" I asked stepping closer to the man.

"Your deceived in your mind…you do not remember but soon you will. You asked me Eira where Loki was and now I have found him…" he looked at me his eyes squinting. "Or is it that you have already found him?"

"I never asked you…" and suddenly he let go of my arm and began to walk away. "Hey! Come back here!" I shouted but he did not turn around. "Hey I'm talking to you!" soon he was lost in the crowd and I stood aimlessly trying to find him again. Who was this man…was Eira here?

"_Loki!" _I thought with my mind. Surely if he could know what I thought sometimes maybe he could hear my plea.

"_Loki!" _I continued but there was no answer. I went over to the street curb and sat down in frustration putting my head in my hands. Some of the kinder people asked if I was okay but I told them and to basically move on. Seriously this was just getting confusing. Had I ever met this man before… he did look familiar, then again so did Loki, but I'm sure I never met him.

I made my way back to Stark Towers trying to add up everything in my mind. When I reached my room on the top floor I let all my emotions pour out of me. I cried into a heap on the floor and I had no idea why. I felt loss and strangely I felt unwanted…I clutched my chest and tried to breathe normally.

"_Why must he be this way…?"_ I heard my own voice inside my head. I didn't even think of it…it just appeared. I shook my head trying get rid of the words in my head. Am I going crazy?

"Evelyn?" I heard Pepper from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm in here." I said standing wiping away my tears as quick as I could.

"Are you ready to- are you okay?" she asked shutting the door behind her likely so Tony wouldn't here.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured her still wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"No you're not…here." She said retrieving some tissues on the bed side table.

"Thank you." I sniffed. "I'm just exhausted." I sighed.

"I know you don't mean you didn't get much sleep." She said a sympathetic look forming on her face. "Tony told me what he knew about the situation…I can't even begin to imagine the frustration you feel." She said rubbing my back.

"Yeah it can get a little…annoying." I said again.

"If you wanna talk" She said to me

"Thank you but I don't really know how to start…"

"Do you want me to cancel lunch?" she asked me.

"No no, maybe it will distract me you know?" I said giving her a weak smile.

"Okay…I'll give you a minute." She said getting up from the bed and walking to the door and closing it behind her. I began to breath normally again resting my hand in my hands…like I told Steve, I didn't want to be in this situation anymore…I didn't want _this._


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for such a delay, life getting in the way…once more. Here's Chapter 22:

Chapter 22 –

The day had been long and tiresome. I had attempted to act like nothing was going in my mind but everything was racing like a whirlwind I was unable to escape from. Tony, Pepper and I had gone to lunch; I had remained at Stark Towers further that evening to relax as much as I could think of what the man had said…he had called me Eira, he had spoken to me like I was her. I fell asleep with the feeling of being watched and I was entirely hoping Loki would come to me tonight, that he would comfort me, a side to the God of Mischief many did not know of.

* * *

In the still of the night, something shifted in Loki's thoughts…he felt as though he was being watched. In the abandoned house he knew no living thing was present but he couldn't sense but feel the need to be cautious. There he sat, his head in his hands, trying to contain the information his brother had realised to him that night; Evelyn was Eira, but somehow he had made this assumption when he first saw her, but as he grew to know Evelyn, evidently he did not know her well, but there was something so different about he, he must have known that they were different people, yet still somewhere inside as different as they were she reminded him of her, of why he loved Eira…her fearlessness, her hopes, her strengths. What had occurred to Loki that maybe it was better for Evelyn that he left…but also he would be leaving Eira.  
He heard footsteps enter at his ears and he chuckled most likely being Thor to ask of his decision.

"Thor I have made no decision." He said bringing his gaze up to the fire.

"Hello Loki." came the voice. Loki turned slowly to the direction of the voice…there Evelyn stood but she stood differently…she looked differently.

"Evelyn?" he asked her but she smiled and shook her head. Her small delicate hand raised a book from her grasp and held it out to him.

"I've waited for you Loki." She said. Loki stood there unable of what to say or how to respond.

"Eira…" he sighed standing from his seat. She smiled towards him, yet something struck in her eyes.

"Why, may I ask you enquired I was her and not me?" she said tilting her head at the side. First Loki was confused; this is how she wanted to speak after he could finally see _her_ after all these years.

"Because my dear…you have not been alive but only a presence in my mind for many years." He said taking a step forwards.

"So you missed me?" she asked a smile creeping across her features. Loki was soon going to run into her arms but one word crossed his thoughts endlessly…Evelyn. If Eira was evidently Evelyn, then why had she let him become attached to Evelyn?

"Why are you here Eira?" he said suspicion crossing his mind. She laughed delicately and walked over to him.

"I have returned to you my love, like you had asked for all these years." She whispered placing the book into his hands. It was the book he had given to Evelyn in the cell when he had taken her.

"Where did you get this?" Loki asked holding the book up to her. She shrugged her shoulders and leant into kiss him, but he reluctantly pulled away. "I don't understand…how can you be here?" she sighed in frustration turning away from him.

"I told you I have returned to you-"

"But how? You have been dead for years, but you're body…it disappeared."

"I never disappeared Loki. I have always been watching over you. Although you do know me by one other name…" Loki stared at her; he could feel anger build up to his questions being unanswered. She was different…there was something about her that wasn't the same. "Evelyn." she said a mischievous smile appearing.

"You're…?"

"I believe Thor had told you? Yes he and Evelyn have had interesting conversations about you…how she lied about caring for you or how she will never turn her back away from the Avengers. I must say it was entertaining listening into her thoughts and feelings…Midgardians can be so vulnerable can they not?" she said mockingly.

"Do not speak of her that way." Loki sneered towards her.

"She's not real Loki…"

"Evelyn is real."

"Well…the Evelyn I discovered looked a little bit different. I stole her mind from another…that family of hers now believes she is dead…" she began to chuckle.

"You stole her mind from her body and now she is dead…"

"Well…yes and no. Evelyn's mind is very much alive, but only inside my body." She said signalling to herself. "At the moment she's asleep right up here." She continued gently poking her head.

"But why…"

"I could not make myself known to you yet my love. I feared that once I had, the love you felt would ruin your plans of greatness…Evelyn was merely a bit of fun." Loki couldn't handle the way she spoke of her…Loki had fallen in love with Evelyn. The way Eira was and how she'd become made him resent any feelings he had for her.

"You shouldn't resent me Loki." She said her voice agitated as she stepped towards him once more. "I showed you the world, I showed you how to live, I loved you when no-one else would…Evelyn, she does not love you like I do." She now stood before him, their chests touching and her hand reaching up to stroke his face.

"And I do not love you like I love Evelyn." he said his voice pained as her saw anger, not hurt flicker in her gaze.

"You would never have loved her if I hadn't put her there…to look like me. You only wanted to keep her because to you she was me. All her doubts of only being second best are correct…she was smarter than she looked."

"How do you explain her mother? Her sister…"

"They were just some people to fill in the story. Evelyn's mind is at least ten years old, but she remembers a life she once had…everything else I placed there for her."

"But why did you do this…" she gripped her head and winced in pain, but soon she began to chuckle.

"Your precious Evelyn is trying to awaken." Loki looked out of the window to see the sun was beginning to rise in the sky.

"How do I know that I haven't been talking to you all this time?" he asked quickly, with a harsh tone.

"Because dear Loki…I seem different do I not?" Loki looked her up and down, their appearance the same but he could see in her eyes that they were darker…harsher towards him. Evelyn's were kind and caring, ones Eira once had. "This is our first conversation and we have already resolved to an argument."

"Bring Evelyn back…" he scorned at her.

"Only if you tell me you love me." she played. He glared at her and sighed heavily. "Well I suppose you will get your wish soon…I am still not strong enough to take my mind back quite yet. It will take me a few days to recover before we can speak once more Lo-…" she winced again and shut her eyes tight. "I must leave…until then Loki." Suddenly with a blink of an eye Eira disappeared before him. He scoped the room quickly, his head snapping to each direction but she really had disappeared.  
Eira was not who she once was…

* * *

I woke that morning with a piercing headache. I sat up but my position was different…I had somehow made my way onto Stark Towers balcony with the sun rising still…it was early morning. I looked down and I noticed I was fully dressed, but clothes that I don't remember being my own.  
I couldn't remember falling asleep nor could I remember why I had suddenly got dressed but I felt weird…I felt something fighting in my mind…  
_"Game on…" _I heard something whisper.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

For some reason I felt exhausted, I physically felt drained of any energy that I had. I pulled the bed sheets from my body, not knowing the full extent of my fatigue until I fell right to the floor as soon as I stood. This was strange….this was very strange indeed. I tried standing again but I seemed to have fallen once more. I looked about me trying to figure out why I was so tired…all I had done was eat lunch with Pepper and Tony and yes, I suppose spending time with Tony could become so easily tiring, but it still didn't explain this fatigue I felt.

Once I was able to regain my footing I showered and dressed for the day to make sure I was completely presentable for it. I didn't catch Tony or Pepper that morning or was able to hear the voice of JARVIS, so I ate in silence and remained by myself that morning; that feeling made me want Loki near me all the more. On my way to work, my whole thought process was only focused upon Loki; why had Loki not come to me that night? Had he changed in his mind? Did he not want to stay in the end? It distinctively made me wonder but all I knew is that I had to protect him from whatever he was afraid of, whatever reason Eira had for being back…it couldn't have been good. Loki couldn't be put through any more pain that he had already endured being with her.

"_He doesn't love you"_

I was anxious on my way to S.H.I.E.L.D. just in case the man appeared to me again and spoke as if I were Eira. It, even now being so involved with this situation, was still hard to believe. I wish I wasn't involved…I wish Loki had never saw me and that he had never fallen in love with me like I had fallen in love with him…still this was a lie as I knew being apart from Loki was something I couldn't and wouldn't do now.

"Agent Winters." Barton addressed to me the instant I walked into the building.

"Morning Clint. Good weekend?" I asked.

"Never have I had my weekend. It's always constant work here Evelyn." he chuckled.

"I suppose you're right-" I began but I heard that of another voice booming from inside the conference room. I turned to Clint with my brow gathering in confusion and he nodded to me, signalling for me to enter.

"He's been waiting to speak with you all morning." He answered. I thanked him before I walked away, clutching tightly to my bag as I warily took each step. I hesitated outside the door intently listening to the voices inside the room.

"_Why has she not arrived Fury, I must speak with her-"_

"_And soon you will Thor. She normally comes in around now-"_

"_But this is of a personal and urgent matter that must be dealt with as soon as possible-"_

"_I understand that but I cannot make her come in before it is her shift. You have got to be patient-"_

"_Today I have no patience Fury-" _Before Thor could finish my intrigue took the best of me and I entered the room in haste. Both Thor and Fury looked at me, Fury that of relief and Thor with sympathy.

"Clint said you wanted to talk to me." I answered to Thor.

"Yeah…he's basically been shouting out about it all morning." Fury replied.

"I must speak with you alone Evelyn." Thor continued ignoring Fury's statement.

"Why? What's so important?"

"Please." Thor begged. I looked at Fury and he nodded encouragingly at me, obviously the irritation he had from Thor, he couldn't handle any longer. Fury turned in speed to leave the room and Thor took a step towards me. "You must tell me the truth."

"Okay." I answered.

"You must promise me."

"I do now please tell what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you know but to make this quicker and simpler for the both of us, I will tell you…" he said hesitantly. "You know of Loki's return…has he spoken to you?" I panicked. I felt my eyes widen and Thor leant closer in apprehension to my answer.

"No."

"I know that is not true Evelyn." he sighed closing his eyes.

"It is the truth."

"Evelyn-"

"Look…why do we have to keep talking about Loki? He doesn't want anything to do with me. He only wants Eira-"

"That is not TRUE and you know this because I knew my brother would have told you. He loves you dearly Evelyn and I know you have spoken to him."

"Thor that is just a lie now-"

"He has returned to protect you from this so called _threat_ that now does not exist." He rushed out.

"What do you mean so called threat?" I asked placing my bag on the floor. "Eira is a threat to us…to me. You said so yourself-"

"I was deceived…as was Loki."

"What are you talking about Thor?" I asked in frustration.

"You must remain calm before I tell you this."

"How can you ask me to remain calm if all you've done is aggravate me by not getting to the point?!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe I should allow Loki to tell you." He answered stepping away.

"No Thor _you _are going to tell me now. I haven't spoken to Loki-"

"You-" he began but suddenly, with annoyance we were interrupted by Natasha as she opened the door with some force showing impatience in her actions. Thor looked to Natasha with irritation and also relief.

"Agent Winters, you are late to training." She answered for herself.

"I'll be there soon-"

"Sorry Evelyn no can do. Either you come now or you're placed on reports for the rest of the week." Reports…she knew I hated reports as did everyone else. I sighed holding the bridge of my nose, leaning on the back of the chair.

"Please let Thor and I finish-"

"You can talk later….you need this training."

"Yes we can speak later." Thor agreed.

"No we can't-" Natasha picked up my bag and began to head out of the room. "Natasha!" I called out after her. I turned back to Thor, pointing my finger at him. "You have got to explain this to me later." He nodded and allowed me to walk away from him. I had to run to catch up with Natasha before I could conclude my unwilling day at S.H.I.E.L.D.

**-Loki-**

_My Evelyn…not real? _Loki thought to himself. _This cannot be. _Evelyn made him feel love again, made him feel wanted but to be told by his so-called dead lover that she is no more than a figment of imagination in this world was unfathomable. He knew she would, as Evelyn, now wonder as to why he had not come to her that night…he was going to but by the arrival of his brother and now Eira, he thought it wiser he leaves her be. Every second he spends with her, Eira can make herself more pronounced within her life.

_I must see her tonight. _He continued. No matter how much he claims to do this for her safety, he cannot keep distance from her for long…he had fallen deeply in love with Evelyn…Eira was lost to him forever.

What was Eira's reason for returning? She claimed it was too love him and for only that, but he could see the lie within her eyes and the sound within her voice. She would have to try a lot harder to deceive the God of Lies and Mischief.

"_Evelyn." _He spoke to her but she did not respond. Not even a movement of relief or happiness he could have felt. There was only still and silence.

"_I am stronger than you think."_ He heard Eira within Evelyn's mind. He stood abruptly from his place glancing about the room assuming to find Eira within close proximity to him. He knew he was not alone though…he felt the sudden presence of his brother's return. Loki sighed with annoyance and turned to face him.

"Brother I am in no mood to speak with you." Loki sneered.

"And when will you Loki? We cannot keep this conversation hidden any longer…the truth must be told."

"I thought it was you who told me I should return to Asgard and forget all this-"

"I spoke with Evelyn this morning."

"Evelyn?" Loki's mind stopped with any other train of thought focusing on only her.

"She tried to mislead me by saying she has had no contact with you since you have returned. To the mention of your name her face revealed all…now by the mention of her name your expression deceives you Loki…what contact have you had with her?" Thor pushed for an answer.

"Why are you so content to know? I do not have to tell you anything-"

"For the sake of Evelyn's safety you _must _tell me Loki. I think of her as a friend-"

"She is mine, my lover, my heart and no other's!" Loki shouted over Thor…the sound so strong, his voice echoed moments after it spoke.

"So you now admit that you have had…contact with her."

"Do not mock me brother. Stay away from her."

"I would not-"

"But you will speak badly of me-"

"If she loves you, anything I say will not change her mind…but I will never speak wrong of you …you are of Asgard and you are my brother." Thor reassured Loki. Loki still did not seemed convinced but he started angrily at his 'brother' before running a hand through his raven black hair. "I leave you to tell her the truth…although she does expect me to tell her later today."

"Why would she expect you to tell her? What have you said?" Loki continued walking closer to his brother in irritation.

"I only mentioned that Eira may not be the threat anymore-"

"You asked me to return to Asgard and leave Evelyn in peace but then you go behind my back to continue now worrying her with that the threat was a lie." Loki balled his fists to his side and glared up at his brother darkly.

"I never said lie…I told her we were deceived." Thor said placing his hands up in a surrender.

"Deceived is most likely the same Thor…leave Evelyn to me…you have no business with her." Loki continued.

"I meant no interference. Let me take you home…mother is worried about you and your punishment will no longer be lifted-"

"I am going to stay. I cannot leave Evelyn."

"Her life will redeem better if you are not there…she needs a normal life-"

"Nothing will be normal if she remains at S.H.I.E.L.D brother. She needs me-"

"Loki-"

"SHE NEEDS ME AS I NEED HER." Loki screamed in the aggravation that his brother caused so deeply in that moment. "Please Thor trust that I cannot leave her…"

"But-"

"Please Thor…as you concede that I am your brother you must allow me to do this." Thor looked at his brother still not entirely convinced by his brother's pleas. "I love her." Loki whispered.

"Evelyn may be lost to you if you remain here…she will live a better life." Thor answered sympathetically.

"Brother." Loki begged. Thor could not handle seeing his brother this way. He wondered whether or not Loki had spoken to Eira by how he responds to the thought of leaving her or maybe it was he truly loved Evelyn and that he may no longer be holding onto the memory of Eira…he knew she was not the same woman she was.

"Have you spoken to Eira?" Thor asked with pure curiosity. Loki looked down as he twiddled his fingers behind his back.

"No." Loki answered. Loki was well aware if his brother knew he would think he would have to help but Loki knew he had to sort this out for himself. He didn't know why Eira was back and he knew it was not of that of love, although this is how she tried to pull him in…she was here for a purpose.

"Loki-"

"I speak the truth Thor…I have only shown relation to my love Evelyn, nothing of Eira." Loki lied.

"You must promise that as soon as she reveals anything of Eira you must call for me and I will return." Thor promised while also forcing Loki to comply.

"What will you tell father or mother?" Loki asked.

"I will tell them that I cannot find you and it is most likely that you are far from Evelyn for her protections because you have fallen deeply in love with her."

"Really?" Loki asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes…now you must swear to tell Evelyn the truth or to at least calm her to try and not alarm-"

"Thor do not speak to me as I am below your ranking…"

"I meant no offence brother."

"Leave me to Evelyn…allow me to love her and be done with it."

"Do you promise to call for me though Loki?" Thor asked his eyes full of sympathy as he implored to his brother.

"I promise."

"Very well." Thor said as he bowed his head to Loki. "I will wait for your call…take care brother."

"And you." Loki replied nodding in acknowledgment. Thor reluctantly turned away from Loki to leave his brother to care for these problems alone. Thor only wished and hoped that how he almost helped his brothers escape from Asgard by allowing him to wish goodbye to Eira, Loki would stop turning and hiding himself from many others. Thor supposed that Evelyn was his sanctuary.

**-Evelyn- **

The day had found it's end and I could not stress how relieved I was for this. After the extreme workout I could feel my muscles already burn and ache before they had time to take in the exercise. Natasha soon forgave me for my non-punctual ways this morning but she definitely had payback for me during the incessant press ups, sit ups, boxing bags, jumping jacks, planks and all the other exercises you could think of.

I waited for Thor back in the conference room hoping he would remember his end of the 'bargain' he 'promised' this morning. I craved for Loki's touch, for his calm presence around me but it does not excuse the fact he hasn't tried to contact for two days, nearly heading on three and now I have his brother, Thor, talking about how there was no threat yet still he had an edge to his voice as he spoke to me.

_He is well aware Evelyn but are you?_

After waiting an hour for Thor to turn up…he didn't, I eventually gave up and made my way back to Stark Towers. I already missed the comfort of my small apartment just on the outskirts of the Manhattan, and I wanted to go there but I knew it wasn't safe. Loki could only come to me in my dreams while I stayed with Tony but I wanted to feel him and see him face to face.

I rushed back throwing my bags into my room and locking the door not wanting to be disturbed through my wish of sleeping. I changed into my black cotton shorts and to my white vest top ready to climb straight into the 'heaven' like bed sheets. I washed my face and moisturized my arms and legs before checking my phone for any messages from my mother…strange, there was nothing. Normally I would get at least one thing from her.

I climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets right up to my face, closing my eyes trying to think if anything that would be relaxing and all that came to mind was Loki…

* * *

I sat up abruptly feeling a presence known about the room. I could feel this dream slowing feeling like reality, as they normally did. I looked to find Loki sitting in the chair, closest to the window staring absently out of it. I wanted to be near him, but somehow his sudden stature made me think otherwise to approach him.

"Loki?" his head turned to face me sharply moving his hand slowly away from his face as he'd rested it there not long before. He said nothing but stare at me with sadness. "Why are you over there?"

"I did not want to wake you." He answered.

"I can't sleep in my dreams Loki." I said with a small chuckle.

"It is possible."

"Come sit by me." I offered. "Loki…"

"I am fine here my love." He continued, his gaze wondering back outside to the calmness of Manhattan.

"But I want you here beside me. I haven't heard from you in at least two days." I argued. "Did you not want to see me?" I asked when I saw no change in Loki. "Loki?"

"I am fine here Evelyn…you must be exhausted…close your eyes."

"I can only relax if you are here next to me Loki…" I said again offering out my hand. He sighed but still said nothing to me. I pushed back the covers as I ran my fingers through my hair so I was more able to see. I walked over to him, hesitantly wanting his attentions and his touch to my skin. I stood behind him and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What troubles you Loki?" his hand suddenly grasped mine hard almost to never want to part from my grip.

"My Evelyn…my dear sweet Evelyn." he whispered. I walked around so I know stood in front of him. His face still looked out upon the town beneath but his hands snared tightly around my waist bringing me closer to him. His head rested to where my stomach lay, just beneath my breasts and I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking comfortingly the back of his smooth, silk like hair.

"Loki…"

"Let us just be…here…just for a moment." He sighed gently turning his head to brush his lips across my torso.

"Please Loki, explain to me what's going on." I continued moving my hands to his face so he had to face me.

"What do you mean my love?" I rolled my eyes at him as I knelt down in front of him as his hands still remained at my waist.

"You know Loki…why haven't you seen me…why did you not come to me?"

"I did not come for reasons that do not concern you." He said caressing my face softly. Something in the way he said this almost sounded as though he were lying.

"Loki…obviously it has something to do with me." I continued resting my arms on his thighs.

"I assure you-"

"I saw Thor this morning…he questioned me about you." I admitted. To my disbelief Loki did not stir, he remained staring straight at me as though I told him something as simple as 'I wore socks that day'. "Why aren't you shocked?" I asked leaning back a little but Loki grabbed my forearms to keep me in place. "Loki…"

Suddenly his lips crashed down to mine, holding me close to his body, the desperation present upon his lips. "Loki…" I argued trying to push at his chest to try and discover what was going on. He paid no attention but wrapped his arms about my waist so my body was pressed up against his. "Loki…please." I said turning my face away. He resulted to kissing my neck and cheek, his lips not parting from my skin. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed with all my force, but still did not have much effect; he only parted inches from me, he was a god after all.

"Do you not want this?" he asked with sadness.

"I do Loki…you don't understand how much I want this…I _need_ you but…I have to know what is going on." I sighed caressing his cheeks. Loki leant into them instantly and smiled softly at me.

"I know my love…I know."

"Has Thor spoken to you?" I asked.

"He found me the night I promised to see you…"

"Is he why you didn't." he nodded slowly at me.

"He told me something I most likely did not want to hear or believe my love." He said tightening his hold at my waist.

"What was it?" Once he did not answer me I enquired again. "Loki please…what did Thor tell you?" he looked down and sighed closing his eyes trying to conjure the courage to tell me…I almost now didn't want to know by how this affected Loki.

"You must know that I love _you _Evelyn…deeply my love." I nodded encouraging him to continue. "I love you too Loki..." I whispered as I leant into his lips. I delicately placed mine upon his, his response giving pressure as he grasped my hips once more. "Please tell me." I whispered once more against his lips as I continued wrapping my arms around his neck, curling my fingers around his flicks at the end of his hair. His eyes glistened as he watched me intently, never blinking to break his eye contact he held with me. He inhaled softly and I could feel his breath softly caress my chin before he licked his lips slowly finding a way to speak.

"You are Eira."

* * *

**Author's Notes** – I apologise deeply for this chapter…I'm not sure if it is good or bad or you know. I also apologise for how long it's been since I've updated it…I've been having family issues that recently have been in the way.

I've also noticed a small change with how I write…this story was the first I'd ever written so in a way I was an amateur about it but now since I've written other stories and played about with other writing styles, I think this could become a little better.

Thank you to those who were patient enough for this next chapter and for those who give feedback. And of course just thank you for reading it.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – sorry about this chapter being a little shorter. Hopefully the ones after this will be a bit longer.

Chapter 24 –

I was stunned…firstly and then I felt anger which then slowly fell to hurt. Loki grasped tightly to me still not allowing me to move, even after all the times I had pushed him away or simply tried to pry his fingers off of my arms. _"Evelyn…"_ he begged for me to still but I couldn't…I wouldn't. I was not Eira and how many times had I stressed this fact to Loki that I was _his Evelyn_ **NOT **Eira.

"_Let me go!"_ I struggled pushing away from him, my feet starting to numb from the continuous sitting I had been doing.

"_Evelyn please you must listen to me."_ he growled…not with anger towards me but in frustration. He pulled us both to our feet and I was sure I would hold bruises upon my arms by the time Loki lets me go.

"_How can I? I won't listen…I am Evelyn_!" I shouted.

"_Yes my love you are __**Evelyn **__but you are also __**Eira**__._" He sneered almost in disgust towards her name.

"_No Loki please…I can't be both Loki…I have lived a life of Evelyn. I only knew about Eira when you came into my life."_ I cried at him. He looked at me with his eyes pleading to mine but I couldn't calm down. _"Is this why you really stayed? Because you thought I was her!"_ I yelled in my dream state. Loki looked at me with saddened eyes and I believe he did not mean to let go of my arms for when I turned and began to walk away from him, he began to reach out for me. _"Don't touch me Loki."_ I warned. He sighed in anger.

"_How…how can you think like this after all I said to you…?" _He whispered._ "How can such a thought enter your mind…after all I claimed and promised you? After everything you still believe that I have only returned for Eira…the one who left me alone on Asgard?"_

"_She died Loki! You never let her go from you-"_

"_We are NOT starting this again Evelyn. I have had enough with your doubts-"_

"_Can you blame me?! You've just told me I'm Eira-"_

"_BUT YOU WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN!"_ he bellowed. I took an involuntarily step away from him, feeling only the slightest of fear through the screams in his voice. He looked at me apologetically once more reaching his hand out to me. "_You are Evelyn…my beautiful, kind, intelligent, compassionate, caring Evelyn…of whom I love, heart and soul…but you have Eira within you, or at least Eira has you within her."_

"_I don't…Loki what do you mean?"_ I could feel the tears beginning spill out of frustration and confusion. He took a deep breath in before he followed me around the room warily not wanting to stress me further.

"_Once Eira died…as you know I was lost, I didn't think I could ever find love again… but somehow she was brought back to life and…and her mind wasn't strong enough to survive so…so she had the mind of another placed within her…a spirit…a human which in it's own sense, their body is no longer…alive."_ He said hesitantly.

"_Wait…so what you're saying is that…my…my mind was…stolen?"_ I asked in disbelief. "_This can't be true…it's just…what about my mum, my sister? The party I'm meant to go to for her-"_

"_Memories…they were only memories to you…" _his eyes still pleaded to hold me but I couldn't let him near me, my mind I just-_ "When we met a year ago…Eira became dormant because…she claimed she didn't want to distract my victory of ruling Midgard and she knew the Others and Thanos would be all too displeased with my failures…because she was able to watch over me…"_ he began to trail off, his mind beginning to think of things.

"_You've talked to her?_" I asked. That pulled him away from his thoughts, he stopped right there looking at me.

"_She…she came to me last night-"_

"_Is that why you didn't come and see me?"_

"_Technically you came to me. While you slept, your thoughts were…almost put on hold and Eira awoke in her mind again."_

"_Loki…"_

"_My darling I don't want to hurt you but this is the truth. I am not lying to you…"_

"_Am I not real then?"_ I asked sadly.

"_You are-"_

"_But only by memories…I don't even look like this then, do I? I'm just some random woman who's mind she stole…who she killed to get it."_ I cried harder while speaking through my clenched teeth.

"_Yes."_

"_Well what are you still doing here then? If I am no more than a stolen mind that satisfied that of a woman who killed me than why are you still here? I don't even look like Eira, so the reason you were drawn to me is out of the window."_

"_Evelyn-"_

"_No Loki-"_

"_I did not fall in love with you because of your face…that was all that drew me to you…but your mind spoke volumes to me. Not Eira's but yours…your courage stood out amongst those who are so called heroes…your heart beated strong in my ears, making me only hear your pulse…your kindness…your compassion…the beauty of your soul." _I hadn't even realised that I stopped moving and that Loki was right there in front of me, towering above me in a state of protection. _"Oh Evelyn…"_ he sighed sadly caressing my face with his soft touch.

"_I don't want this…"_ I whispered.

"_I know…"_ he continued.

"_I…take me away from this all."_ I began to sob as he pulled me to his chest, his grip tight.

"_I will do everything in my power to make you safe from this… -"_

"Are you awake Evelyn?" I was awoken to the sudden rattle on my door and the sound of Pepper's voice muffled between the wood. What the hell happened? Was I dreaming or was Loki actually there in my mind…I didn't know anymore, I just didn't know. "Evelyn?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just about to jump in the shower." I shouted back.

"Okay, I was just wondering because you have training today with Agent Romanoff and they asked me to make sure you would get there on time." She explained.

"Thank you Pepper."

"You have 30 minutes until I'll get a car to come and get you." And with that she was gone.

I stumbled out of bed and exhaled deeply, just letting this sink in…Eira was me but more so I was her. How could this be possible? How can any of this be possible? I had only just let the thoughts that I was an exact copy of a woman that was thousands of years old and who Loki, The God Of Mischief had fallen deeply in love but because she died, he found me and then…my god it was getting confusing…and hurtful.

I just wanted Loki but at the same time I wanted to be away from him. I didn't know how to react to all this, if he said that she had come to see him than how come I don't remember this. Subconsciously shouldn't I remember something if we kind of share the same mind, or are there two different parts? I didn't understand this at all. I needed Loki, we had to talk about this and properly.

'_Loki'. _I called in my thoughts. Hopefully he would answer me back.

'_I cannot speak for long my love…sadly we were interrupted from our last meeting but Evelyn we will and shall speak about this in private…and face to face. I need to touch you and feel you close to me in reality my love.' _He replied back to me.

'_How…where?'_

"I'll take you back to your home." Loki appeared right in front of me. I yelped and jumped away from his, completely unaware that he would be here.

"Jesus Loki! You shouldn't be here." I argued.

"They cannot see me my love...so I cannot speak for long."

"So what's the plan then?"

"I'll take you home-" he said reaching his arm out for me.

"I can't, not now. Their expecting me this morning so if I don't turn up, what will they think? They will instantly think it has something to do with you and they'll come after us." He deliberated for a moment and sighed with annoyance.

"Damn S.H.I. . and there ways of not keeping themselves out of any other's business." He said under his breath. "I shall take you back later then it seems. Return here by midday and I will take you back to your apartment. S.H.I.E.L.D. is no longer keeping that under surveillance for I haven't returned there for days since you left."

"Okay…"

"You must get ready now, Pepper is coming back."

"Loki-" Suddenly he disappeared and it was my turn to sigh with annoyance. I quickly showered and dressed before making my way out to see Pepper with her paper work in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Good morning Evelyn." she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Pepper and yeah, I think so. It was quite hot though."

"It's November…only December in a couple of days." She said her eyebrows knitting together. Dammit, I can never think of a good excuse.

"I…er….well…"

"Maybe the heating had been placed quite high…I'll check the settings later." She dismissed. "Anyway, the cars all ready for you downstairs."

"Thank you again." I said waving goodbye to her ready to make a morning out of training and to return to Loki's arms of hope and comfort about the situation we were currently in.

"_So know you now."_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Sorry for the wait. Please read on!

After being battered and bruised continuously by Natasha and even taken a flew blows from Clint, the morning drew to an end and I don't think I could have handle any more of it, my mind was on other things that were redeemed to be far more important than training. Natasha would question me and I was fearful she suspected something; even Steve noticed my absence of mind that day. Clint argued, on the other hand, that it was just one of those days, either he truly thought that or he could see I had no intention of revealing what was on my mind anytime soon.

Once showered and dressed once more in my jeans I made my way back to Stark Towers as fast as my feet would take me, not even waiting for a taxi or for my driver to pick me up. I turned my phone off not wanting any distractions or interruptions from anyone while Loki and I would reside to ourselves. I needed to know what was happening and how this was happening. Loki had told me to some extent but I think whatever he says, it will never truly sink in.

I was greeted by the doorman in the lobby who I had only a few times spoken to, as he helped sort the Elevator to the appropriate floor for me.

Once I reached my room, I threw my bag on the bed, leaving everything in its place now waiting for Loki to appear. _"Loki!" _I shouted in my mind.

"My love." His voice appeared suddenly. I spun around to see his face filled with concern and wonder. This was the first time I had seen Loki in reality in what felt like forever. I sighed in relief as I stepped towards him, my hand reaching out in front of me as I lay it upon his chest. He felt tense to my touch and I hoped he would sooth. His eyes seemed cold but soon softened to my stare. I instantly wrapped my arms about his neck and pulled him close to me, wanting to feel his warmth.

"I've missed you Loki." I whispered.

"And I you…I must take you away, I fear we are being watched." He said wrapping his arms tight about my waist. "Hold on to me…"

"Wait Loki, what are you-" I began to feel light-headed at the sensation as I was suddenly blinded by a golden aura that surrounded us within a blink of an eye and I couldn't help but bury my head against Loki, gripping tighter to his armour.

"You can open your eyes…" he said kissing the top of my head. Hesitantly I pulled my head away as we now stood in my apartment, it somehow seeming darker than it once was.

"I forgot you could do that." I mumbled.

"Ah yes…" he chuckle as he stroked my arms soothingly .As I gazed up at him, I couldn't help but think he truly was a beautiful man…and his heart belonged to me just as mine did to him. He brought his hand up to my face, as he caressed away the few strands that had strayed as he smiled gently at me. I needed Loki… "There is much to discuss my love-" I grabbed the back of his neck as his lips crashed down on mine. He seemed in shock to this at first but he soon complied with a moan in his throat as he gripped to my waist, pulling me even close to him. I hadn't even noticed I hadn't pulled away to catch my breath…I could become so enveloped with Loki, I only saw him.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just felt as though I needed to do that." I whispered against his lips. He shook his head as he rested his forehead against mine, his breath ragged.

"I know how you feel my love." He chuckled lightly. "Come…the sooner we speak, the quicker we can return to…other matters." Loki's hand trailed down my arm as he placed his large hand in mine, walking me over to the couch for us to be in comfort when we spoke about everything. Loki sat, his torso facing me, while I sat cross-legged, my attention completely focused on him as he was to me.

"I don't know where to begin." I admitted. "Am I really Eira?" he looked down and nodded slowly.

"Although you may be possessed within her body, you still have control over your mind…have you noticed there to be some days you simply can't remember at all, or you find yourself in different places?"

"I…I remember, the night you told me Eira came to talk to you, that morning I woke up and I was sitting out on the balcony, full clothed, where as I went I went to sleep I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt…"

"Yes the night I discovered where Eira truly was." He sighed sadly. Did this change how Loki felt about me? That I could so easily change from Evelyn to Eira, without even realising. "No."

"No?" I asked in confusion.

"My love I can read your thoughts, and no it does not change the way I feel about you."

"But how? I don't understand…"

"Because I love _you _too much."

"Eira was your whole heart…you even said this-"

"She _was. _She can never be what she once was because I have found you. You opened my heart up again…Evelyn you are my whole existence." He said gripping tight to my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too…I don't remember strange things like that happening before I met you though…" He looked down as though he had more to say. "No please, don't hide any of the truth from me."

"I am too ignorant to hear Thor's plea."

"What do you mean?"

"Thor told me…he said that the longer and more frequent I am around you, Eira will awaken forever and you will be put to rest…" if Loki and I stay together, that means it will most likely be him and Eira in the end.

"Would you want that?" I whispered regretfully. His eyes shot up and angered flashed across them.

"Never…how could you asks such a thing-"

"I'm sorry Loki, I just…what does this mean? Should we stay away from each other?"

"Is that what you wish for?" he continued, his voice darkening and turning colder to me.

"Of course not! But this whole situation, I'm just…I'm so confused…does Eira mean any harm?"

"I do not know her plans anymore…Thor says she is not threat but what does he know?" he said spitefully.

"Could I turn into her at any second?" I asked a little frightened. He gripped tighter to my hand, while his other stroked my cheek, causing me to look his way, tears threatening to spill. He nodded solemnly at me. "I'm too selfish to let you go though."

"I will never let you go Evelyn…we'll find a way through this. I don't care what Thor says…it will be Eira who will be put to rest…you and I can live a life that is worth something to us."

[Loki POV]

"You promise?" she asked, her eyes pleading to mine for any sense of comfort.

"I promise." I wiped away the tears that began to flow slowly down her soft cheeks as I leant down to give her yet another kiss. I couldn't even begin to understand the emotion pain Evelyn was going through…I just wanted to take all her pain away…she deserved none of this. Was it too much to ask for me to be in peace and happy with the woman I love?

"What are we going to do Loki?" she asked sniffing slightly as I pulled back to get a look at her.

"I don't know…" something changed in her eyes; they became harsher as she suddenly began to smile mischievously at me. The once dark circle that were beneath her eyes disappeared as he skin lightened only slight as her hand darkened to his midnight form it once was in another life. No…

"Yes my love what are we going to do?" she asked mockingly.

"Eira-" I began as anger was beginning to take hold of me.

"You're getting faster as this…" she said with a chuckle as I yanked my hold away from her standing in place, glaring to at least try and intimidate her. She rolled her eyes and leant back in the chair, crossing her legs as she twirled a piece of her hair playfully.

"Bring Evelyn back!"

"Evelyn this, Evelyn that…I'm surprised she hasn't bored you to death yet." She stood from her place, slowly biting her lips, trailing her finger down my chest. I gripped to her hand tight, but she didn't flinch away from me. "Uh, uh uh…if you hurt me in this form, Evelyn's going to be in a bit of pain when she wakes up." I retracted my hold but still stood my ground.

"Why can't you leave us in peace?" I spat at her.

"I have a debt I have to fulfil."

"A debt, what-" she placed her fingers and began to shake her head.

"All shall be revealed soon…but for now my love, my Loki, I must bid you farewell…a battle is soon to take place and an old accquantice shall be arriving soon in…oh would you look at that, within the next day or so."

"Battle what battle? Eira what are you up to."

"Goodbye Loki-" I gripped her arm and pulled her back but suddenly I felt a blow to my head as everything went dark around me.

[Eira POV]

_That should keep him at bay for a while._ She thought once putting the shattered remnants of the lamp on the table. _He's become weaker in his time on Midgard. _She thought as she studied his manner. He seemed exhausted from the last time they spoke. Dark circles were beginning to form beneath his eyes as the faintest scar still remained from his wounds a year ago with his battle with the Chitauri. _I hope no more scars are made in the days to come._

She leant down to Loki, brushing his hair away from his face lovingly, trying to make him feel comfort when he awoke within the next hour or so. She would have to be gone before he awoke, as she said, she had a debt to fulfil and a purpose, and Loki would not let her go without a fight because of Evelyn.

"I love you Loki…" she whispered gripping to the side of his face. "We will be together again…I promise." To this she leant down and kissed the sleeping form beneath her, a memory rushing back to her of their many times spent together when, if anyone knew, it would be forbidden.

She stood and began to make her way to the door, not glancing back to the form behind her, knowing she would feel the slightest remorse in her actions. If he had just waited for as he promised, he would be pleased of what she was doing…he would become the King he was meant to be.


End file.
